Dragonheart
by Lenora
Summary: You never knew the Dragon had a heart did you? A HPDM story SLASH! COMPLETE!
1. Casa de Malfoy

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything about Harry Potter, not even Draco, sadly.  The plot however is my own and…and…and…yeah.  

A/N: This is not my first HP story, however it is the first that will be posted on here.  This is a SLASH story so if you don't like it, buzz off.  However, if you do (or even if you don't and just read it for the hell of it) please leave a contribution in the little box.  **(AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Labyrinth coming back to haunt me!!!!)**  I fixed a problem with my calculations, this takes place before 7th year so Harry is 17 not 18 like I had it.  

Summary:  Draco watches over a sleeping Harry, remembering the day of Lord Voldemort's defeat.  "You never knew the Dragon had a heart, did you?"

Author:  Lenora

Rating: PG-13

2nd A/N:  underlined are thoughts, //…// is a flashback (hopefully italicized if Word works properly) 

Dragonheart 

**Ch. 1- Casa de Malfoy**

The battle was over, good triumph over evil as it should be and Lord Voldemort was no more.  He had been defeated by the combined powers of two mortal enemies.  And now, our hero, The Boy Who Lived, lay resting in the home of a boy he wished he had never met.

Harry Potter lay sleeping on a bed in a luxurious room decorated in the colors silver and black, with a family crest attached to the headboard.  Harry's 6'0 frame lay stretched out on the soft bed.  His trademark emerald green eyes were closed, his glasses resting on the bedside table, and like always, his ebony hair was everywhere, sticking up even in sleep. Harry lay sleeping for the entire time after the Order defeated Lord Voldemort on the grounds of Hogwarts three weeks before.  On the Quidditch patch actually.  Harry lay there on July 31st, sleeping through his 17th birthday.  

A boy with white blonde hair and pale skin sat in the chair that he's hardly left since the day Harry was left in his care, not trusting anyone else to do it.

The boy sighed, startling the house elf that perched on the other side of Harry's bed.

"Master Draco?  Can Dobby get you or Harry Potter something?" the elf squeaked.

Draco Malfoy looked up from Harry's face for the first time that day to blink wearily at the elf.  "No Dobby, get some rest, I'll call you if I need anything."  Dobby blinked, he still wasn't used to being treated like an equal.  And most especially from a Malfoy.  Dobby bowed his head and he left the room with a 'pop.'  

Draco turned his head to look at the ill boy.  It had taken most of Harry's strength to defeat the Dark Lord.  Draco smirked when he remembered how 'Saint Potter', The Boy Who Wouldn't Die had wavered and had received help from the most unlikely of places.  Him.  

Draco's smirk disappeared as he remembered the way Harry had looked during that final confrontation with the Dark Lord.

_//"Ron!" Harry yelled as his red headed best friend was hit with a blast from Lucius Malfoy.  Hermionie rushed to her boyfriend's side where she concentrated on keeping various Death Eaters off of him.  _

_Harry turned slowly as he felt the presence of the man that wrecked his life so many times.  He stared Voldemort directly in the eyes and he began to chant the ancient spell that would rid the world of the Dark Lord forever, sending him to a place where he would have no chance to recover his powers again.  The Latin chant was roughly translated into:_

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, great witches and wizards of old, help me protect the future you foretold."

_Harry continued to chant the spell, holding the Dark Lord off of him and his friends._

_Draco watched helplessly from where he was standing with Snape, watching Harry's face gradually pale as his strength was leaving him.  Draco moved away from his favorite professor to stand next to Harry.  He watched the tremors of fatigue slowly begin to take over Harry.  _

Draco dared to look up at the man he was once expected to serve, until Draco followed in Snape's shoes and began spying on the Death Eaters.

_Suddenly Draco knew what he had to do.  A voice in his head suddenly spoke up._

_You must help him, the voice said._

_Why? Draco thought, chewing on his bottom lip in worry._

_You know why, the voice chastised.  Draco cocked his head to the side, that voice sounded oddly familiar._

_What do I have to do? Draco asked._

__

_Ahh! I knew that would get you going.  Now you know the parameters of sharing powers for this spell.  You must be touching- Draco's heart jumped.  Stop that! Anyway, you must touch him and chant the spell with him.  And you must do it soon, he's about to collapse and he'll be lost to you forever._

_Raw panic flared in Draco's eyes as he saw Harry's spell flicker for an instant.  Triumph flashed in the Dark Lord's eyes as he saw that.  Before Voldemort could blink Draco stepped foreword and he grasped Harry's hand and began chanting with Harry. _

_"Draco no!" cried a woman that sounded suspiciously like his mother.  _

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, et Hufflepuff, grand sorcières et magicians de vieux de ménage moi protéger le avenir vous poédire.  Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, et Hufflepuff, grand sorcières et magicians de vieux de ménage moi protéger le avenir vous poédire.  Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, et Hufflepuff, grand sorcières et magicians de vieux de ménage moi protéger le avenir vous poédire…" they chanted, their voices growing stronger as their powers flowed together. 

_The Dark Lord's face grew gradually more frightened as he saw the stream of magic coming from their wands grow stronger and brighter.  As their magic grew so did the concealment charm around the Quidditch field.  Harry's grip on Draco's hand slowly weakened as his strength began to leave him.  Draco glanced over worriedly at him and he squeezed Harry's hand tighter._

_This confrontation went on for several more minutes before Lord Voldemort began to weaken.  He fell to his knees and he dropped his wand as he gripped his face in his hands.  The two boys continued in their chant their voices growing in intensity as they saw the man before them begin to wilt.  An emerald green light began to glow around Voldemort as the boys began shouting the chant.  _

_"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Voldemort as the light grew blinding and a robed figure stepped out of the light.  The wizard shook his head sadly at the cowering figure before him.  _

_"Come on Tom," he said, "It's time to come with us.  Your time terrorizing this world is over."_

_"Damn you Gryffindor," snarled Voldemort.  He looked up to see three more robed figures step out of the light.  _

_"Salazar, Helga, and Rowena," breathed Dumbledore.   Harry and Draco looked up at the founders of the school.  _

_"We never meant for the knowledge given to you at our school to be used this way," intoned the four founders.  "So we, the creators of Hogwarts, decree that you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, shall be banished to the land of Momiji, where you will be stripped of all your powers and followers.  You shall once more be nothing but Tom Marvolo Riddle."_

_Voldemort looked up at his ancestor.  "How could you do this to me, I am your HEIR!" he screamed.  Slytherin looked at him in distaste._

_"I have no heir," Slytherin said coldly.  Voldemort screamed a scream of anguish.  The two wizards picked up the struggling man and they stepped back into the light.  Gryffindor looked back at Draco. _

_"Malfoy!" he yelled.  Draco looked away from Voldemort just in time to catch Harry as he passed out.    Draco gently set Harry on the ground and he pulled his wand out to ward off the Death Eaters that stepped foreword.  _

_"Harry!" cried Hermione as she rushed foreword to drag him back to where Ron was still lying.   Draco glanced at Harry before setting his shoulders to face the dreaded Death Eaters.  _

_Snape, Dumbledore, Remus Lupin-Snape, and several more wizards and witches stepped foreword to stand and protect The Boy Who Lived and his friends.  They looked in surprise at Draco but they nodded once at him before turning to the followers of Voldemort.   _

_"Draco, how could you?" asked Lucius Malfoy, taking off his mask.  _

_"Your son has been very helpful in collecting information for us, Lucius," sneered Snape.  _

_"What do you mean Severus?" asked Narcissa Malfoy.  _

_"He means that our darling little Draco has become a spy against his own family," snarled Lucius.  His wife looked in surprise at her son.  Draco raised his chin and he looked at his family unashamed.  _

_"When?" his mother asked in a small voice.  _

_"Since _he_ came back," said Draco in a confident voice.  "Now Father, Mother, it is time for you to face your crimes.  _Expelliarmus!_" he cried.  A flash of scarlet light shot out of his wand and it knocked the wands out of all the Death Eater's hands and brought them to him.  Draco walked over to Dumbledore and he gave him possession of the Death Eater's wands.  _

_With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore produced ropes to bind the Death Eaters with.  He also produced two stretchers for Harry and Ron.  The Order of the Phoenix tied up the Dark followers, while Dumbledore handed Narcissa Malfoy over to her son.  _

_"I will not bind your mother Draco," Dumbledore said,  "I am putting her into your custody.  Do not let her escape."  _

_"Yes professor," Draco said, grabbing his mother's arms.  On the way to the castle, Narcissa pleaded with her son to let her go.  Draco turned a deaf ear to her until she mentioned something that made his heart stop.  "What did you say?" he snarled at his mother.  _

_Narcissa smiled evilly, "What you mean the part about Potter never recovering from the strain of this night?" she asked.  Draco glared at her.  _

_"Explain yourself," he ordered._

_"Well it's common knowledge that your precious Potter wasn't fully recovered from the last confrontation with your father.  Even with your pathetic attempt to help him will not save him.  He will die, and you will lose everything that matters to you," she snarled.  _

_Draco felt sick with worry until he remembered his mother's exclamation as he took Harry's hand.  "You lie."_

_ Narcissa's smile left her face as she was once again drug towards the castle.  He left his mother in Snape's custody and he hurried to the infirmary.  He walked in the door to see Madam Pomfrey tending to Weasley.  Draco's eyes wandered throughout the room to see Harry asleep on a bed near the back of the room.  _

_Draco walked towards the bed only to stop two feet away from it. Harry was unearthly pale and his scar stood out brightly.   Madam Pomfrey looked up to see Draco hovering in the doorway.  "Come in Mister Malfoy, are you here to see Mister Potter?" she asked, looking up at Draco.  _

_"How's Weasley?" he asked.  Madam Pomfrey smiled at him._

_"He's going to be fine," she said._

"And Harry?" he dared to ask.  She smiled and she beckoned him to come closer.  He compiled and he walked over to where the boy was sleeping.  Draco smiled at Harry when he saw that Harry was breathing normally.  Draco looked up at the nurse.  She smiled gently at the worried blonde.  "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yes Mister Malfoy, Harry will be just fine.  However, since the school year is almost over, and we have no idea if his family will take him in…"  Draco looked up in surprise; he had always assumed that Harry's family loved him as much as everyone else did.  "The Weasley's have already owled and asked to take him in, however they will have their hands full with Ron here.  Their house is simply too small to accommodate the people they need to care for the boys.  I just don't know what to do about Harry.  I don't live at the school full time and I can't be making the trip every day."

Draco looked at her in surprise.  He looked at the ceiling.  He knew that with both of his parents likely to go to Azkaban, he would inherit the Malfoy fortune early.  He looked at Madam Pomfrey.  "He can stay at Malfoy Manor, " Draco said.  "Everyone in the wizarding world know it and I could watch over him on the days you can't make it. "

She looked at his pleading face closely and she sighed.  "I'll talk to Dumbledore. "//

Draco sat up as he remembered the thrill he had felt when Dumbledore had agreed to let Draco look after Harry.  Of course, Dumbledore had asked why Draco had helped Harry.  And Draco felt he owed it to the professor to tell him the truth.  It had surprised Draco when Dumbledore had trusted him to watch over the Golden Boy.  

Draco looked at Harry's face and the lock of hair that was always falling in his face.  Draco reached up and he brushed the hair off Harry's face.  Draco's touch was tender as he brushed his fingers across Harry's face and down his cheek.  Draco sighed, by owl post the week before, Dumbledore had advised for Draco to tell Harry how he feels.  Well, now's as good a time as any.  He leaned foreword again.

 "I love you.  Do you know that?  No of course you don't.  How could you when you were too busy seeing Draco Malfoy as the enemy?  All I wanted was for you to notice me.  And notice me you did but not in the way I wanted.  It all started that day in Madam Malkin's, all I wanted was to be your friend.  Then on the train, you rejected my offer of friendship.  Do you know how much that hurt?   You chose those like Weasley and Granger over me, and I couldn't understand why you'd want to be around them and not me.  But I get it now.  They offered you friendship without any strings.  I guess I wanted more from you that you wanted to give, but all I've ever wanted was you.  Why couldn't you see that?  I lived to see you, to talk to you; I even lived for our fights.   Every word I ever said was in love, not hate.  But you, in your never-ending quest to become a martyr, never saw how I felt about you.  That's why I'm choosing to tell you while you're asleep instead of awake.  I could not bear to see the disgust on your face when I told you I love you.  You never knew the Dragon had a heart, did you?"  Draco sighed loudly and he got up out of the char he had been sitting in.  He stalked out of the room bellowing for Dobby to watch over Harry while Draco went to rest.  

After the door closed, Harry turned over in the bed and he looked at the closed door.  He smiled gently and he turned back over and he went back to sleep.  Goodnight Draco, Harry thought.  

3rd A/N:  aright just a few things I forgot.  First of all, I do not own the name Momiji that comes from my favorite anime Blue Seed.  


	2. Pomfrey’s Orders

Disclaimer:  Contrary to popular belief, I do not own Draco, however I do own the plot so no touchie touchie.  Nether do I own Harry or anything else that is familiar.  They all belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.  I myself am just a lowly little fan who just happens to be wonderfully obsessed.  For conformation, just ask Always Hopeful. 

A/N:  Thank you to all who reviewed and I have just one question, when did I give the impression that this was a one shot fic?  I never said that this was a one shot, so please do not assume that it is.  Thank you.  I will reply to all your reviews at the end of the chapter.  Also NOT AU! Will be explained once I figure it all out.  I'm sorry about all the html tags on the other version.  It was my first time trying to use a web page and I didn't know exactly how to do it.

Summary:  Draco watches over a sleeping Harry, remembering the day of Lord Voldemort's defeat.  "You never knew the Dragon had a heart, did you?" 

Author:  Lenora

Rating: PG-13

2nd A/N:  //…// Represent a flashback, ##…## Represent a flashback within a flashback, *…* Represent thoughts and/or italics. 

Dragonheart Chapter 2- Pomfrey's Orders 

That night Dobby was dozing on the side of the bed when Harry turned over and he opened his eyes "So what's for dinner?" he asked.  Dobby jerked awake. 

"Harry Potter sir?  You're awake!" he squealed. 

"So I noticed," Harry muttered however Dobby had disappeared and Harry could hear his voice as he was talking excitedly.  He could hear footsteps running up stars and as they neared the room Harry composed his face into a smile. 

The door burst open to reveal a group of people.  In poured all nine Weasleys, Hermione, Harry's godfather Sirius Black, Professors Remus Lupin-Snape, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and fellow Gryffindor Seamus Finnigan.  Harry tried to hide his disappointment at not seeing the blonde he most wanted to see. 

"Harry!" shrieked Molly Weasley, throwing her arms around Harry.  Hs smile became a little less forced as he hugged the woman who was the closest thing to a mother he had.  "How are you feeling dear?" 

"Better Molly," Harry said.  Molly frowned at him.  

"How many times do I have to as you to call me Mum?" Molly asked.  "You're a member of our family Harry."  Harry grinned at the group of redheads that consisted of his family.  Then of course, there were Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and even Snape, on account of his being married to Remus. 

"Ok, Mum," Harry said.  Molly beamed.  Harry looked at a tall Weasley boy whose glasses were suspiciously fogging up.  "Where's Penny, Perce?" asked Harry, referring to Penelope Weasley, Percy Weasley's wife. 

"Oh, she Apparated to Poppy right after Dobby told us you woke up."  After Percy's marriage to Penelope Clearwater, he had become less pompous than before.  The couple was well on their way to rivaling his family.  They already had twin girls and another on the way.  

"So what happened while I was asleep?" Harry asked.   

An excited babble started as each of the visitors tried to talk over the others. 

Downstairs, Draco sat in what had always been his father's chair, now his, staring off into space.  He was stunned and elated at the news that Harry was awake.  But now he was unsure of himself.  He didn't now how to act around him.  Should he be the old Draco, the spoiled son of a Death Eater or should he be the new Draco, lord of Malfoy Manor?

Suddenly, a whooshing sound filled the study and a figure stepped out of the fireplace, lightly covered in soot.  The boy was tall and he appeared to be the same age as Draco, 17. 

"Ahh…Blaise.  I wondered when you'd arrive," Draco commented.  

"Yes well, Father kept me back a bit.  Says he wants definite wedding plans from Pansy and me.   I think he's rushing things so Pansy can't 'change her mind' which really translates into you changing your mind and deciding you want her," Blaise said bitterly. 

"Geez Blaise, haven't you told him that I'm gay?  Or about Seamus?  Or even about Pansy and Millicent?" Draco cried. 

"Drake, you know what'll happen if ether Pansy or Millicent's parents find out their baby girls are lesbians.  Pansy and Mille will be married to men who won't care about their feelings and they won't get to be together.  I'm already an adult so Father can't force me to marry, but he could do something to Seamus.  And that would hurt more than if he attacked me personally." 

"Yeah I know Blaise, but someone's got to be the voice of reason here," Draco smirked.  Blaise rolled his eyes. 

At that moment an owl tapped it's beak against the window.  Draco hurried to let it in.  He too the letter off of the owl's leg and he opened it at once.  "It's Madam Pomfrey's response," he said.  After reading it once, he took off upstairs. 

Harry lay laughing softly at the twin's teasing Ron and Hermione who apparently got engaged right after Ron woke up.   However his laughter died when he saw the blonde that had been occupying his thought since he first woke up that afternoon.  

"Sorry to break up this happy moment but the room has to be cleared," Draco announced.  Everyone nodded and began to leave the room.  Harry noticed Molly stop by Draco; whisper something to him causing him to smile slightly at her.  She squeezed his shoulder briefly before walking out.  Harry was stunned, he had assumed that Draco was too proud to act like that with Molly Weasley. 

"We'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said, pulling Ron out with her.  

Harry waited for the room to close before he pulled the covers back and he sat up.  As he put a leg out of the bed he was suddenly pushed back onto the bed.  Harry looked up to see Draco standing above him, with his hands pressed against Harry's chest.  Harry suddenly became very aware of his bare chest.  

Harry raised his head and by the look in his eyes, Draco was aware of it too.  Harry licked his lips nervously and Draco's silver gaze darkened.  He slowly leaned foreword, closer to Harry.  Closer…closer…closer.  When a loud 'pop' filled the air, signaling Dobby's return.  

Draco jerked up and he looked down at Harry.  He quickly removed his hands from the other's chest before drawing a deep breath. 

"You are not to get out of bed," he announced, his cold mask back in place.  He picked up a piece of parchment he dropped.  "Poppy's orders," he stated handing the paper to Harry.  Without long at Harry, Draco stalked out of the room.  Harry stared after the boy before opening the letter. 

_Draco,_

I am very relieved to hear Harry is awake.  I was becoming worried when he wasn't waking.  Now until I get there tomorrow morning, keep Harry in bed, barring any necessary functions of course.  Harry may be testy, so try to keep him calm.  Owl or send someone for me if anything happens. 

Poppy 

Harry reread the part about "necessary functions" and he remembered why he had begun to get up in the first place.  Once again Harry put his legs over the side of the bed and he stood on shaky legs.  He stumbled unsteadily to the bathroom and when he had finished he started slightly when he saw Dobby waiting patently outside the door.  

"Would Harry Potter like some help?" Dobby squeaked. 

"I'm fine Dobby.  Just a little weak," Harry admitted. 

Harry let Dobby tuck him in to the bed.  "There Harry Potter sir, let Dobby get you something to eat then Harry Potter needs to rest." 

Harry lay there quiet as he let Dobby bustle around, taking care of him.  When Harry's arms got too heavy to lift, Dobby began feeding him the soup.  "Where am I Dobby?"

Dobby looked at Harry for a moment before answering.  "Malfoy Manor, sr."  Dobby studied Harry's shocked face before continuing.  "It's good to be back at the manor sir.  Dobby missed his friends and of course Dobby missed his Master Draco." 

"What!  I thought the Malfoy's abused you," Harry said. 

"Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa did.  Dobby is Master Draco's elf.  Dobby was a good elf, he followed his master's bidding even when Dobby knew that Master's father would kill Dobby if he ever found out."  Dobby smiled at Harry, who blinked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean Dobby?" Harry asked, "What do you mean you followed Draco's instructions without Lucius' knowledge?"  Then it hit Harry like a ton of bricks, to quote the Muggle saying.  "He sent you to warn me about the Chamber plot, didn't he?"  Dobby nodded and he looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"You won't tell Master Draco that I told will you?" he asked.  "Dobby is supposed to keep his Master's secrets."

"But you were freed," Harry said, as he had been the one to ensure that happening.

Dobby smiled impishly.  "Master Lucius cast me free of the charm binding me to serve the Malfoy family, but not from my bond with Master Draco.  There is-" but Dobby was interrupted by another voce.

"There's a separate charm placed on a house elf when they are given to a member of their family to serve.  Dobby is no longer a Malfoy family elf, but he is still _Draco's_ elf."  Severus stepped further into the room and closed the door.  "So the great Harry Potter finally graces us with his presence again," snapped Severus.  Harry rolled his eyes, he new that it was just the older man's worry finally coming out.  "Remus was extremely worried about you.  You know him and Black see you as a son.  And Black probably sees you as another James, though one was enough."  Harry couldn't agree more.  Once Severus had gotten over his anger at Harry's invasion of the pensieve, and Harry had apologized profusely; Severus had let Harry see more of the memories of James.  It was actually during one of those sessions that Harry had stumbled upon a memory of Severus' 7th year. 

_//Harry watched interestedly as Sirius and James hurried to catch up with Remus after the werewolf had left after a comment made about Severus of all people.  Harry turned only to see a 17-year-old Severus watching Remus walk away with a mixture of anger and sadness on his face.  But what caught Harry's attention the most were his eyes.  Severus' eyes were bright with an emotion that Harry often saw on Ron and Hermione when in the vicinity of each other.  Love.  And that loving gaze was directed at Remus' departing figure. _

_Then the pensieve swirled to reveal a slightly older Severus standing in front of a still handsome Tom Riddle. _

_"So you want to join my Death Eaters?" Riddle asked._

_"Yes my Lord," Severus answered, looking Riddle in the eyes and his voce steady. _

_"Well what has brought on this change of heart when even your father has told me you would never join me?" _

_Harry quickly performed a spell that allowed Harry to read Severus' thoughts.  Harry saw a memory of Severus walking past an empty classroom under an invisibility cloak like Harry's. _

_##As he passed the classroom, Severus glanced inside only to stop dead in his tracks.  Remus and Sirius were gong at it like rabbits on top of Professor Binns' desk.  Even though he was invisible, Harry could see tears begin to stream down Severus' face and he hurried away so that his footsteps couldn't be heard as he ran for his room, sobbing.  Harry was about to follow him when he heard Remus call out a name, not the name Harry was expecting though. _

_"Severus," Remus called and Harry heard Severus' voice answer. _

_"Remy," the voice panted.  Harry stepped into the room and the other boy with Remus was not Sirius.  The black hair and hooked nose were all too familiar. _

_"It's been an hour," Remus said, checking his watch.  Harry watched shocked as "Severus" turned back into Sirius Black._

_"Remy, haven't you gotten over this obsession with Snape yet?" Sirius asked hopefully.  Remus smiled sadly at Sirius. _

_"Sorry Siri, but this isn't going to go away any time soon.  I love him.  I know that, you know that.  I just wish he knew."## _

_Harry was pulled out of that memory by a scream of agony as Severus had the dark mark burned on his left arm.  Harry felt bad for Severus, he obviously didn't know that Remus loved him and he must think he'll never have Remus. _

_The pensieve swirled again and Harry looked in surprise at an arguing Remus and Severus.  From the looks of it, this memory was taking place during Harry's third year.  Right after Remus resigned, by the look of the grounds. _

_"Why did you tell?" snapped Remus. _

_"Well it could be the fact that you let your best friend's murderer get away!" shot back Severus. _

_"Sirius is innocent," Remus growled. _

_"Of course.  Black can do no wrong, even when he tried to kill me," Severus said coldly._

_"I never would have hurt you!" Remus protested.  Severus scoffed at that and he walked away.  "A werewolf always knows his mate," Remus said quietly, too quietly for Severus to hear._

_A blushing Severus pulled Harry out of the pensieve.  Harry looked at him in shock.  "You're in love with Remus!" he said.  Severus blushed harder.  "Have you told him?" Harry asked. _

_"Merlin no!  He would be disgusted.  Why would he want me when he has Black?" _

_Harry sighed, put his wand to his temple, removed the memory of Sirius and Remus' conversation and Remus' whispered comment after the fight.  "Watch this, then go talk to him," Harry said, walking out of the room. _

_Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room and was surprised to see a large shaggy black dog sitting in his favorite chair.  "Siri!"  The dog quickly turned back into Harry's godfather who pulled Harry into his arms and buried his face into Harry's neck.  Sirius was shaking from head to toe.  "Siri what's wrong?" Harry asked worried. _

_"Remy.  Remy went to see Snape and I just know he's gonna tell," Sirius choked out.  "And it's gonna be all over for me." _

_"Siri what are you talking about?" Harry said, quickly pretending to not know what Sirius meant. _

_"Remy loves that git, though why I don't understand.  And now I'm gonna lose any chance with him." _

_"Who Severus?" Harry asked confused. _

_"No dummy.  Remus." _

_Harry shifted so that he was looking Sirius in the face.  "Do you love him Siri?" _

_"So much it hurts," Sirius admitted softly.  "And he knows it.  Only deep love for Remus would make me do what I had," Sirius rambled.  _

_Harry felt so bad for Sirius that he let the older man sleep in his bed.  The dog of course.  The next morning, Sirius' whimpers had woken up all of the boy's in the dorm and Ron, along with Harry, tried to comfort the dog.  It wasn't until Seamus, Neville, and Dean left the room that Harry and Ron learned what was bothering him.  _

_ "I saw them," he sobbed against Harry's shoulder. _

_"Remus and Severus?" Harry asked, Ron looked shocked but quickly got over it._

_"Yes!  I went by Remy's rooms to see if he had talked to ol' Lube 'n Oil (Snape) yet and I-I- saw them _*KISSING*_ on Remy's couch.  I didn't say anything cause Remy looked so happy."  _

_"What about Severus?" Harry asked. _

_"He looked like he was on cloud 7," Sirius muttered. _

_"Nine.  Listen Siri, both of them have wanted this for a long time; so please don't mess this up," Harry cautioned. _

Sirius nodded miserably.  Harry, Ron, and eventually Hermione stayed in that day to comfort the grieving man. 

_Less than three months later, Severus and Remus were marred before a small group in the headmaster's office.//_

Harry blinked at Severus.  "How's Remus?" he asked.  Severus' face brightened as he began to think of the man that completed him. 

"He's over the moon that you're awake.  The only reason he's not in here now is the fact that the baby is tiring him.  The pregnancy is taking a lot out of him," Severus said with the air of a proud father. 

"Yeah.  Tell him I said to get as much rest as he needs.  I don't want my god baby harmed at all." 

"Who says you're the godfather?" asked Severus. 

"Well considering I got you two together…I do."  Harry grinned at the professor who smiled back. 

"Brat.  Well I'll go and tell the mutt he can see you." 

"Thanks Severus," Harry said.  The wait was short before he heard Sirius' ecstatic shout.  He smiled as one black haired man replaced the other.  "Hey Siri," Harry said as Sirius hugged him.  "How are you?" he asked, worried by the sadness in the older man's eyes. 

"Well let's see.  You've been asleep for three weeks, one of my favorite cousins turns out to be a Death Eater, she's in Azkaban, Remy's pregnant, it's Snape's child, they're still marred, and my room's right next to theirs.  But on the plus side Voldemort's gone and you're alive. _(A/N: poor Sirius, who should he get?  Remember he's gay)_  So somehow it balances out to me still depressed.  But not as badly, thank Merlin," Sirius said, looking dejected but still handsome.  Harry was glad that Sirius wasn't as depressed as he had been for Sirius had been suicidal for several months after the wedding.  Harry had to watch over him until that time had passed. 

"I'm sorry to break it to you but Severus and Remus are not going to get a divorce.  They love each other too much.  Besides, even if they did, their child would still link them.  Really Siri, give it up; it's been a year and a half since the wedding.  We need to get you dating again," Harry said. 

"What are you offering?" Sirius joked.  Harry blushed and chuckled. 

"Not to demean you Siri, but I go for men a little younger.  Like my age." 

Sirius put his hand over his heart.  "You wound me.  There I was hoping I'd get my chance with the great Harry Potter and you had to dash my hopes," he said in a mock hurt voice.  Harry rolled his eyes.  "Now seriously-don't laugh- what kind of 'younger men' do you fancy?" he leaned in, interested in something again for the first time in over eighteen months. 

"Well he has to be young.  Athletic is a plus.  Tall, my height or taller.  Slim but toned.  I find fair skin extremely attractive and long hair is sexy.  Blonde or light, light brown hair.  And light eyes, gray.  Or even blue…" Harry trailed off.  Sirius stared at him. 

"Do you realize who you just described?" he asked.  Harry looked at him blankly.  "Harry you just described, in great detail I might add, a Malfoy.  And judging from your first demand, I'd say you were describing Draco, not Lucius Malfoy," Sirius pointed out.  Harry blinked and a small smile formed on his lips.  Sirius was right he had described Draco perfectly. 

"Blonde, defiantly blonde," Harry muttered.  He looked back up at Sirius.  "I'm tried Siri.  Will you stay?" he asked shyly. 

"Of course," Sirius said, standing up to bend over Harry and place a kiss on his forehead.  "Sleep well Harry."  Harry watched Sirius transform back into his Animagus form. 

"Night Siri," Harry mumbled.  _*And good night to you my dragon,*_ Harry thought. 

However, the two inside the room were unaware of a pair of jealous silver eyes watching them, a pair that had been listening to them off and on-completely missing any mention of their owner.  They had stayed to watch after Harry asked Sirius to stay.  Draco growled softly.  "He's mine, mutt," Draco warned before walking away.  A pair of canine ears pricked up at that and the dog grinned. 

_*This is gonna be intresting.*_

3rd A/N: Well here are the responses to the reviews you so generously gave me.  If I missed you I'll get you next chapter.  

Brenna- Well this is going to be more than one chapter. 

The Key 98.3- If you could, could you point out the errors next time? 

Draco-n-harry4ever- Here's more for you. 

carterxoxo- Well the golden boy has woken up and we see a sweet side to Snape.  I just love him.  I got a bunny, and I'll start chapter 3 soon. 

Destria- Thank you for being really honest. And it's not really supposed to be fluff, but I guess it can be called so.  Actually the spell was French, but I like it that way until I really can get it in Latin.  There'll be more of Narcissa and Lucius in the story, well Luc at least. 


	3. Suspicion

Disclaimer:  I do not own Draco, Harry, or any of the other characters from the books.  I do however own the plot.  

A/N:  Sorry for the delay between chapters, but my muse Tom Riddle is mad at me again for some reason and I'm having trouble writing this.  I hope that he will lighten up and let me finish this.  I have a feeling this will be shorter than the other chapters because of this.

Summary:  Draco watches over a sleeping Harry, remembering the day of Lord Voldemort's defeat.  "You never knew the Dragon had a heart did you?"

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

2nd A/N:  //…// Represent a flashback, ##…## Represent a flashback within a flashback, *…* Represent thoughts and/or italics.

Dragonheart Chapter 3-Suspicion 

Two weeks after the night Harry woke up, he was moving around the Manor freely, always accompanied by Dobby.  Harry had seen Draco only twice during that fortnight.  Sirius spent a lot of time with Harry, avoiding Remus only when he was near Severus.  Harry would visit Remus and Sirius would join him.  However Sirius would visibly wilt when Severus entered the room.  He wouldn't say a thing however because of the way Remus would light up when Severus approached him.  

"So Sev, what do you hope the baby is?" Harry asked, waiting with Severus for Remus' check-up to end.

"I don't know.  Remus wants a son and I guess that it would be nice to continue the Snape name.  But I just want it to be healthy."

"So how did it happen?" Harry asked.  Severus blushed.  Harry noticed and he laughed, smacking Severus' arm.  "You ass.  I meant did Remus take a potion, perform a spell, or was it natural?"

"Oh," Severus sounded greatly relieved.  "It was a potion.  A special kind to insure that Remus doesn't pass on the lycanthropy.  Both Remus and I want this child very much."  Harry smiled and he put a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"I know.  I can see it in the way you both light up when you speak of him or her," Harry said.  Severus smiled.

The same pair of silver eyes watched from around the corner.  An amused pair of blue eyes watched the blonde boy from further along the hall.  Sirius walked up behind Draco and he tapped Draco on the shoulder.  Draco whirled around and he just managed to not cry out in surprise.  Sirius motioned for Draco to follow him.  Draco walked after the older man and he closed the door of his room behind him.  

"What's the meaning behind this?" Draco demanded.

"How long have you seen Harry as yours?" Sirius asked.

"How did you?" Draco began to ask, then he trailed off.  "You can understand human speech while in dog form," Draco said.  

"Yeah, and you'll never guess what you can find out when people think you're a dog," Sirius said.  "Like Mrs. Norris keeps following Minerva when she's in cat form."  Draco raised an eyebrow.  "Trust me, I don't want to know either.  So what are you going to do?" Sirius asked.  While Draco wanted to pretend he didn't know what Sirius meant, he knew he had to answer.  

"I don't know what to do.  I've loved him since I first met him on his birthday before first year.  And he's hated me for almost as long as that.  I want to be with him and just show him how much I care.  I tried to tell him last year during the Halloween Ball…"

_//Draco walked into the Great Hall, his hair slicked back in a style similar to when he was younger.  He wore a long sleeved poetic white shirt.  His regulation slacks were charmed black.  He had charmed one of his robes into a long flowing cape.  He had charmed his incisors to be longer, forming fangs.  He was a vampire.  Draco looked around, hoping to see the mop of black hair that was so familiar.  He saw Blaise and Pansy standing near the punch bowl, dressed like King Arthur and Lady Gwenivere.  Next to them, Mille stood dressed as a black cat.  Across the room, Seamus stood   dressed as a Jack of Hearts.  Hermione was wearing chain mail and a helmet.  Ron, however, was wearing typical clothes with a small nametag saying 'Hi, my name is GOD.'  Hermione was Joan of Arc who had a close personal relationship with God.  _

_Draco continued to look around, noticing Professor Snape was dressed as the Grim Reaper.  Professor Lupin was dressed as a white rabbit with glasses, a vest, and a pocket watch.  Professor Dumbledore was dressed as a Christmas tree.  Professor McGonagall was not present at that moment.  _

Suddenly the door flew open as eight figures rushed in.  The four boys were dressed in black leather pants, white t-shirts, and black jackets.  All four had their hair slicked back and styled in the manner of American 1950's greasers.  On the back of the jackets were the words T-Birds.  Three of the girls wore Capri pants, nice blouses, and pink jackets.  However Ginny Weasley wore a pink skirt with a poodle on it, a nice button up blouse, a pink scarf around her neck, and her long red hair up in a ponytail with another pink scarf tied around it.  They were the cast of Grease.  Harry was Danny, Dean Thomas was Doodie.  Neville was Kinike, and Justin Finch-Fletchley was Ralph (the blonde).  Pavariti Patil was Jan.  Lavender was Frenchie; she had dyed her hair pink for the ball.  And Padma Patil was Rizzo.  

Draco was practically drooling.  Harry looked even better as Danny than John Travolta had.  "Drac, roll your tongue back up," Pansy said.  "Though I can't blame you, he does look good. 

"Oh yeah," Draco said.  Pansy smirked at him before grabbing Blaise and dragging him onto the dance floor.  Draco watched as Harry danced with the girls and a couple boys.   

Harry watched as Draco danced with a select group.  He could have sworn that he saw a card disappear with someone wearing a crown.  Harry knew it had to be either Pansy or Blaise and considering Pansy was currently dancing with Vincent Crabbe, Harry guessed it was Blaise. 

"Now who's a card tonight?" Harry asked.  Harry noticed that Luna Lovegood was dressed as a quill.  He shook his head at her oddness.  Harry quickly noticed that Seamus was missing.  "It couldn't be…" Harry said.  He walked out and he went looking for the couple.  He walked into the bathroom and he gasped.

Blaise and Seamus were making out on the floor.  Blaise's hands were unbuttoning Seamus' shirt and Seamus' hands were down Blaise's pants.  They sprung apart at Harry's gasp.  "Oh!  Harry you mustn't say anything to anyone," Seamus pleaded.

"I thought you were engaged to Pansy," Harry said to Blaise. 

"He is," answered Draco from behind Harry.  "Blaise, Seam, use the dorm.  Vin and Greg won't be back for hours," Draco said.  The two boys looked grateful and they hurried out.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you are helping Blaise cheat on his girlfriend?" Harry spat at Draco.  

"First of all, I resent that," Draco said.

"No you resemble that," Harry shot back.

"Second of all," Draco continued, ignoring Harry's words, "their relationship is one of protection.  Pansy and Mille are together and have been since third year.  Blaise and Seamus have been together since the second task.  The girls can't tell anyone because they would be forced to marry."

"Oh, I feel sheepish now," Harry said.  

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Draco asked.  "You have to understand, no one can know."

"I promise.  I won't tell a soul," Harry vowed.

"Good.  Can I talk to you?" Draco asked, serious.  

"Uh I guess," Harry said, leaning against the wall.

"Would you go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Draco asked suddenly, as if he had just worked up the courage.

"What?"  Harry asked stupidly.

"Harry I like you," Draco said.  Harry just stared at him, then he started laughing nervously.  Draco looked at him, hurt, for a moment.  Draco fled the room and he ran to his room in his godfather's chambers.  Harry watched after him, feeling sick.  He hadn't meant to hurt the blonde.

"I like you too," Harry whispered.

"I told him I liked him and he laughed at me," Draco said, nearly yelling at Sirius. 

"Draco has it ever occurred to you that Harry likes you back?" Sirius asked patiently.

"No, why?" Draco asked.  Sirius shook his head.  

"Never mind."  Sirius walked to the door.  "Tell him again.  I think he'll be more receptive this time."  After imparting those words of wisdom, Sirius walked out of the room.  

Harry stood a few feet down the hall and his arms were crossed and a scowl to rival Severus' was on his face.  "And just what were you doing in there?"

"I could ask the same thing about all the time you spend with Snape," Sirius countered.  

"Yeah but you hate Severus while I admitted that I like Draco.  You said you were more partial to Lucius anyway," Harry said.   

"True, it's the sneer," Sirius said.  Harry rolled his eyes and the two walked off.  

Draco lay on his bed and he stared at the ceiling.   He watched the enchanted panting of dolphins playing in the sea.  He had always loved these animals and his father had panted a family of dolphins on his ceiling and then he had enchanted them to move and spelled them to talk to Draco telepathically. 

_"What's the matter Draco?"_ asked the young dolphin Jess.  

_"You heard the conversation didn't you?"_ Draco asked, looking at him.

_"Of course we did Draco,"_ said Jess' mother Kory.

"Is Harry the boy you would tell us all about?" Dakota Jess' father asked. 

_"Yes.  He's perfect and doesn't even know it.  And he's in the Manor right now and I can't even hold him the way that I want to,"_ Draco said.

_"When is Master Lucius coming home?"_ Kory asked.

_"He's not Kory,"_ Draco said, _"He's in prison." _ 

_"But he's a good man.  He would talk to us when you were at school.  Get Dumbledore, we'll talk to him!"_ cried Jess.  Draco winced.

_"Let me think about it first, okay?"_ The three dolphins nodded and Draco walked out of the room.  He headed downstairs and he walked into his study.  He sat down behind the desk.  He remembered the letter he had sent to Harry's relatives.  He could see it clearly in his mind.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and Dudley,                                                   July 17th _

_My name is Draco Malfoy and I am a fellow student of Hogwarts with your nephew Harry Potter.  I am writing you to inform you that on the 19th of June, Harry was injured in a battle with the Dark Lord He Who Must Not Be Named.  Harry is recovering at my home Malfoy Manor where I am now lord and master upon the arrest of my parents after the battle.  This letter is to inform you that upon the Dark Lord's defeat and his supporter's capture, Harry is no longer required to return to #4 Privet Drive every summer.  Also, if you would like to visit Harry, I've included enough floo powder for the three of you to use to arrive.  We will provide you with the floo to return.  _

_To travel you simply build a fire, take a pinch of the powder, throw in into the flames, step into the fire, and speaking very clearly, say 'Malfoy Manor' and you will be off.  Make sure to stop at the fireplace opposite a very large panting of three rather pale people with platinum blonde hair._

_If you feel the need to inquire about Harry's health go to Mrs. Arabella Figg's house and borrow her owl.  _

_Thank you very much and I'm sure we'll be seeing you very soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Malfoy Manor 

It had been over a month since he had sent the letter with Harry's own owl, Hedwig.  She had come back fine but there had been no response from any of the Dursleys.  Draco was ready to give up on ever seeing any of them.  Draco got up and he was ready to leave the room when a large blonde boy tumbled out of the fireplace.  Draco watched the fear on his face disappear when he saw the Malfoy family portrait.  At least until Lucius moved.

"Whew, I'm where I'm supposed to be," the boy said.

"Dudley Dursley?" Draco asked.  The boy jumped and he turned wide eyes on the other blonde.

"Draco Malfoy?" Dudley asked.  Draco nodded.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked, helping the boy stand up.  Draco sat behind the desk again and Dudley sat before the desk.

"I had to wait for my parents to leave before I could come.  They had noticed that I was feeling sorry for Harry when I heard that he was hurt.  They still hate him for being a wizard, but I met a…squib I think she was called, that went to my school.  She had been raised by a wizard and she was a beautiful person," Dudley said.   

"Was?" Draco asked, already fearing the answer.

"She was attacked and killed by men in masks and black robes during the school year.  I was the one to write her uncle.  We've been writing back and forth since then.  It was through him that I learned about floo powder.  I recognized the powder when you sent it to my parents.  I took a handful before they threw it away.  I was able to get the name of your house from her uncle.  Can I see him?" Dudley asked.  Draco nodded and he led the boy up the stairs and to Harry's room.  Draco knocked.

"Come in," Harry called.   Draco opened the door to reveal a half naked Harry, a towel wrapped around his waist.  Water droplets glistened on his well-muscled chest and stomach.  "Dudley?" Harry asked.  Dudley quickly hugged his cousin.  

"Gosh Harry, I was so worried about you," Dudley said.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my cousin?" Harry asked.  Dudley laughed.  Draco continued to gape at Harry.  Harry pushed Draco out of the room and he closed the door in Draco's face.

Harry turned around and he looked at his cousin closely.  "How and why did you come here?"

"Draco sent Mum and Dad a letter telling them you were hurt.  I don't think I've ever seen them so happy.  I swear Mum was going to do back flips.  I had a squib friend that told me about floo powder and I used it to get here.  She told me all about He Who Must Not Be Named and your parents.  She was shocked that Harry Potter's own cousin didn't know your story.  Then she told me how you worked to save both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds.  I'm so sorry about the way I treated you.  Most children follow the example of their parents."

"I know Dud, I know," Harry said, hugging his cousin.

Later that night, Harry, Dudley, and Draco sat in the library, awaiting the arrival of Dumbledore.  "So you've never been to a wizard club?" Dudley asked. Both Harry and Draco shook their heads.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"I've got a date with my best friend's older brother, and I'm nervous.  He's a wizard and just barely at that.  I heard he almost ended up a squib as well.  He goes to Hogwarts and he's 17 as well.  Will you guys go with me?   So it won't be that awkward," Dudley pleaded.

"Dud, were you sleeping when we told you about our past?  People would think they were insane if they saw us at a club together…" Harry said slowly.   Harry turned to Draco and he looked at him.

"Let's do it!" they said together.

"Do what?" asked Dumbledore.  The boys jumped and they looked at the professor.

"We decided to write to Dudley during the school year," Draco said smoothly.  Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Well I've got something to tell you.  You'll be seeing Dudley much more over this year."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to Hogwarts this next year," Dudley said.

"But you're a muggle," Draco protested.  

"No, he's been a wizard the entire time.   His letter was sent inside another letter.  He quickly replied saying his parents would never let him go.  We worked it out that he'd have a tutor at Smeltngs every year.  Well, he's an adult now and he chose to go to Hogwarts for his final year," Dumbledore said.   He walked over to the door.  "See you three on September 1st."  With that, he walked out.  

The three looked at each other and they almost couldn't believe it.   "Dobby," Harry said.   Dobby appeared.

"Yes Harry Potter?"  Dobby asked.  Harry pulled his school supply list out of his pocket.  Draco and Dudley caught on to what Harry was doing and they handed Harry their lists.  "Go to Dagon Ally and get our supplies.  You'll find my key it my school trunk, use it for both Dudley and me."

"Right away sir.  Dobby will go right away."  Dobby popped out of the room.

"That will give us about an hour to get ready, is that enough for you two?" Harry asked.  Dudley nodded, muttering something under his breath.  Suddenly, Dudley wasn't fat anymore.  

"Glamour charm," he said, winking at the two.  The three boys hurried to their rooms where Harry quickly charmed some of his clothes to fit his larger cousin.  He was now the same size as the Weasley twins.  

Next chapter:  The date, Dudley's mysterious date, back to Hogwarts, and a kiss!  Also, the reappearance of someone from Draco and Harry's past.   __


	4. Into the West

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, or random lines from Pirates of the Caribbean, or the song Into the West.  It belongs to New Line Productions and Annie Lennox.  Or the song If you're not the one by Daniel Beddingfield.  All I own is the unborn baby of the Snape family. 

A/N:  YOU WERE ALL RIGHT!!!!  And welcome to my beta, Nikki.  And I'm so glad I haven't been flamed about such an obvious thing such as this story being slash.  I love all my reviewers. 

Summary:  Draco watches over a sleeping Harry, remembering the day of Lord Voldemort's defeat.  "You never knew the Dragon had a heart, did you?"

Author:  Lenora

Rating: PG-13

2nd A/N:  Italics are song lyrics.  

Dragonheart 

**Chapter 4- "Into the West"**

It didn't take long for the other two boys to reappear in Harry's room.  Draco was wearing a light silver button up shirt and black trousers.  Dudley was wearing a black shirt of Harry's that said 'Stupidity…how's that working for you?' and gray trousers.  Harry was wearing a shirt Sirius got him for Christmas the year before.  It was a deep emerald green but if you caught it in the right light it had a silver sheen through the green and black trousers.  Draco's hair hung freely around his face, Harry had placed an elaborate charm on his hair to keep it in place, and Dudley pulled his hair back into a ponytail.  

"Ready?" Harry asked.  The other two nodded.  Harry walked over to the fireplace, he took a pinch of the floo powder in his hand and he threw it into the flames.  He stepped into them, yelling "Ash and Smoke," which was the name of the club.  Draco waited for Dudley to go through before he left.  Just as Draco disappeared, Sirius walked in.  He could smell floo powder but he had no idea where they had gone.  

Harry barely stopped himself from falling flat on his face when he stopped spinning.  He stepped out of the fireplace just in time to catch Dudley so he didn't fall on his face.  Draco stepped gracefully out after Dudley.  While Harry had to spell the soot off his and Dudley's clothes, Harry noticed that Draco was impeccable as usual.  Harry rolled his eyes and he muttered, "Bloody Malfoy," under his breath.

Draco looked at Harry with an innocent look on his face.  "It's not my fault I have better genes," he said.  Harry scoffed and he shoved Draco.  They walked up to the bouncer who was checking that the people were of age.  As the three teens got closer Harry could see him recognize one of them.  

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, what brings you to our establishment today?" the bouncer, who Harry recognized as Stan Shunpike, former conductor of the Knight Bus.  Stan was taller and no longer had pimples.  

"Stan, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.  Stan grinned.

"Hiya Harry, thought I should be formal since you're with Draco Malfoy an' all," Stan said.  Harry smiled at the other boy and Draco felt jealousy fill him at the easy way Harry interacted with the boy.

"Oh," Harry said as if he just remembered something, "this is my cousin Dudley Dursley.  He's going to be finishing his schooling at Hogwarts this year," Harry said.  "Stan was the conductor of the Knight Bus which I had the…pleasure of riding in third year."  Harry and Stan laughed.

"We don't want to make Dudley late for his date," Draco said, trying to not sound as jealous as he was.  Harry just smiled at him and Draco felt as if he had been punched n the gut.  The three teens stepped over the age line, and when none of them sprouted beards, they were let inside.

Inside the club lights were flashing, music was playing, and there were three dance floors full of dancing witches and wizards.  They looked around and they immediately recognized that in that crowd they might not find each other again.

"What's your date look like?" Harry called over the music.

Dudley shrugged.  "Don't know.  It's a blind date remember?"

"Oh yeah," Harry said.  They walked further into the club and looked around. "You go that way, we'll go this way," Harry said.  Dudley nodded and he went to the left and the other two went to the right.  They looked around for guys around their age that were alone at tables.  Harry saw someone sitting at a table about five feet away from them and he rushed over to talk to the boy.  "Hey Neville."

The boy raised his blonde head, styled so that it was slightly mussed.  His blue eyes widened when he saw Draco standing behind Harry.  "Hey Harry, Malfoy," Neville said carefully.  He was shocked when he saw Draco smile at him.

"Longbottom.  What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for a blind date to start," Neville said.  Draco and Harry exchanged a look.

"You didn't by any chance have a sister that was a squib and went to Smeltings, did you?" Harry asked.  Neville nodded.

"Yes, but how did you know about her, Gran won't let me talk about her."  Draco disappeared for a minute then he reappeared with Dudley.

"Neville Longbottom, meet Dudley Dursley," Draco said.  Neville gasped as he recognized the last name.

"Yeah, he's my cousin," Harry said.  "Turns out he's been a wizard too."  Harry pushed Dudley down onto the chair opposite Neville.  "Have fun you two."  Harry grabbed Draco's arm and he dragged him away.  "Well now that Dudley found his date, we can have fun."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.  Harry ordered two drinks from the bar before answering.

"This is the first time I've been out when the snake faced bastard wasn't hanging over my head.  And I'm going to enjoy it," Harry announced, handing a drink to Draco.

"Well if you put it that way…" Draco said, taking the drink.  "Drink up me hearties, yo ho," Draco said, winking.

"But why is the rum gone?" Harry asked.  They looked at each other and they laughed.  They clinked their glasses together and said at the same time, "weddings, I love weddings.  Drinks all around."  They went off to a table and they cast a silencing charm around the table.

"I didn't know you were a fan of _Pirates of the Caribbean,_" Draco said.

"I wasn't until last Christmas.  Sirius and I were at his house and he had a copy that played on his dvd player.  We watched it over and over again.  We started quoting it after the third time.  When'd you see it?" Harry asked.

"I saw it in the cinemas," Draco said.  "Mother wouldn't have let me have it," he said.

"Just your mother?" Harry asked.  Draco thought quickly, realizing his mix-up.

"Well of course Father would have forbidden it.  However, Mother ran the house elves.  So she would have known the moment it appeared in my room," Draco amended.  As Harry finished his drink he stood up, bringing Draco with him.

"Come on, lets dance Draco," Harry said, dragging Draco into the crowd.  Harry situated them in the midst of the crowd and he began dancing.

Dudley felt a little betrayed as he saw Harry disappear with Draco, leaving him with his date.  The boy had a moment of fear as he realized he was completely alone with a wizard that wasn't Harry or Draco.

"A-are you r-really a wizard?" Neville asked.  Dudley smiled as he realized Neville was as nervous as he was.  He took out his wand and he summoned two drinks from the bar.  He put one in front of Neville and one before himself.  "Were you close to Sheila?" Neville asked.  He watched Dudley's face grow sad.

"Yes.  She was my best friend.  She taught me more about our world than I had known.  I was forced to be horrible to Harry by my parents.  So I never heard his story.  Sheila told me all about it.  About You Know Who and Harry's fight against him.  She was the best friend I ever had…"

"Until the attack," Neville said. Dudley nodded.

"I was there.  From what Dumbledore told me, the Death Eaters were targeting me because they found out I was Harry's cousin.  They came to attack me and she jumped in front of the killing curse.  She sacrificed herself so that I could live.  She told me once that I needed to get over my parent's examples of how to treat Harry.  She said that I would feel better about myself once I made up with Harry.  And she was right, once Harry and I started getting along; I decided that my glamour charm that kept up my fat body was unnecessary.  Besides, I'm 17 and I'm legal in our world.  I'm going to Hogwarts this year.  Until my parents apologize to Harry they will not see me.  So my parents will not see me again.  So what are you going to do after school?"

"I think I'm going to study Herbology.  It's really the only subject that I'm good at.  I've gotten better at DADA thanks to Harry.  I'm hoping on becoming a professor at Hogwarts.  Professor Sprout plans on retiring in a few years.  How have you been learning the spells outside of Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"I've had a tutor every year.  He's helped me learn them really well.  As soon as we get to school I plan on dueling Harry," Dudley said.

"Good luck.  You'll need it.  He is the dueling champion of Hogwarts.  Malfoy is always challenging him to duels."

Just then a song came on that Dudley knew and loved.  "Want to dance?" Dudley asked.  Neville nodded and they moved into the crowd.

_If you're not the one,_

_Then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one,_

_Then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine,_

_Then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you were not mine,_

_Would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I'll never know what the future brings,_

_But I know you're here with me now,_

_We'll make it through,_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with._

_I don't want to run away,_

_But I can't take it._

_I don't understand._

_If I'm not made for you,_

_Then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you,_

_Then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you,_

_Then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me, _

_Then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me,_

_Then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away,_

_But I know that this much is true,_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one_

_I share my life with_

_And I wish you could be the one I die with._

_I hope I love you all my life._

_I don't want to run away,_

_But I can't take it._

_I don't understand._

_If I'm not made for you,_

_Then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?_

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul_

_So  strong that it takes my breath away,_

_And I breathe you into my heart,_

_And pray for the strength to stand today,_

_'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right,_

_And though I can't be with you tonight,_

_You know my heart is by your side._

_I don't want to run away,_

_But I can't take it._

_I don't understand._

_If I'm not made for you,_

_Then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?_

The two wizards danced awkwardly until about halfway through the song.  Then Dudley pulled the shorter boy closer.  Neville put his head on Dudley's shoulder and Dudley leaned his head against Neville's.  They continued to dance like that for several more songs.  Then Neville looked up at his date.  "Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade during the first weekend?"

"I'd love to," Dudley said.  Neville grinned at him.

"It's a date then," Neville said.  Dudley hugged the shorter boy and they returned to dancing.

Twenty feet away Harry and Draco stood watching the couple dance.

"Without running the risk of sounding sappy, those two look good together," Draco said.

"Yeah they do," Harry replied, grinning at his cousin and friend.  "I'm glad Neville found someone."  Harry's mind flashed back to a conversation he had with Neville the year before the night of the Halloween Ball.

//After Draco ran away from him Harry started walking with no specific purpose in mind.  He just walked, his mind whirling at the news he had learned that night.  He zipped the jacket and he kept walking through the drafty halls.  He was about to turn and head to Gryffindor tower when he heard crying coming from an empty classroom.   He opened the door and he was shocked to see Neville sitting on the floor, his shoulder shaking.

_"Neville?" Harry asked.  Neville back stiffened and he turned around._

_"Harry, don't tell anyone," Neville pleaded.  Harry sat down next to him and he learned back against the wall.  _

_"I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone that I was this upset," Harry said.  Neville looked at him and he noticed that Harry was looking bad.  Something must have happened to make him so upset.  And Neville had a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly what it was.  The school's resident ferret, Draco Malfoy.  _

_"Did something happen with Malfoy?" Neville asked._

_"He told me he liked me and he wanted me to go with him to Hogsmeade this weekend," he said this in a kind of dead tone.  _

_"Well that's great!  Isn't it?" Neville asked, noticing the grimace on Harry's face._

_"Nev, you know me.  When I'm nervous I laugh like an idiot, so…"_

_"Oh Harry, you didn't laugh did you?" Neville asked, understanding Harry's glum disposition better now._

_"Yes.  And he got this look on his face like I had ripped out his heart, put it in a blender and hit frappe."_

_"Nice image," Neville commented._

_"Read it in a _Labyrinth_ story once," commented Harry casually.  "So what got you?"_

_"Ginny.  She told me that I should talk to Colin.  He broke up with me.  He said that I wasn't strong enough for him.  Magically at least.  He had never complained about our…private life.  I just wasn't enough of a wizard for him."_

_"Colin's still a little boy.  He's never gotten over his worship of me.  Don't worry Nev, you'll find someone.  I'm going back to the tower.  Coming?"_

_"Yeah.  But let's stop at a bathroom before we do.  I don't want Colin to know how he's affected me."_

True to their word, neither told anyone what they saw that night.

Harry simply smiled at the curious Draco.  Draco opened his mouth to say something but the haunting strains of the title song for _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_ started playing.  Harry didn't bother asking instead he grabbed Draco's hand and he dragged the blonde closer.  Draco put his arms around Harry's waist and Harry put his arms around Draco's shoulders.

Lay down 

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_Dream—of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across a distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are those tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come_

_To carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say_

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come_

_To carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Gray ships pass_

_Into the West_

Harry and Draco looked deeply into each other's eyes as they danced.  The song was sad and haunting and it touched both deeply.  A tear slipped down Draco's cheek and Harry wiped it away.  Harry's thumb lingered on the soft skin of Draco's cheek.  Harry continued exploring the skin of Draco's cheek, fascinated with the texture.  Draco closed his eyes as Harry's thumb slid over his bottom lip.  Draco's lips opened automatically and Harry shivered at the warm breath ghosting over the skin of his thumb.

Harry felt his desire to kiss Draco grow as he watched the pale cheeks flush and when Draco's silver orbs were revealed by half raised lids, Harry's control snapped.  He leaned foreword and he pressed his lips against the coral pink of Draco's lips.  A low moan rose in Draco's throat as Harry began plundering Draco's soft lips.  Within seconds, Draco was responding to each and every caress against his lips.

Ten feet away, Dudley and Neville stood watching the two kiss.  "Knew they'd eventually get together," Dudley said.

"This isn't good," Neville said.  Dudley looked at the boy in his arms in shock.  "No, I'm happy for them, but look!"  Dudley looked behind Draco and Harry and he felt a jolt when he made out Sirius' profile.

"Shit," Dudley said.  "I gotta go.  I'll see you soon," Dudley said, hugged Neville quickly before rushing off to his cousin's side.

"You three are lucky Snape or Albus didn't find out about this," Sirius said as they walked towards their rooms in the Manor.

"Sorry Siri," the three teens said with their heads slightly lowered.

"You allow the mutt to chastise you?  I'm disappointed in you son," drawled a familiar voice to three of them.

"F-Father?"

3rd A/N:  And…scene.   ~evial laugh~  I'm evil aren't I?  Do you love me?  I've given you all the biggest update yet.  Please review.


	5. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. I do not even own my muses: Tom Riddle, Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z, and my newest muse, Seamus Finnigain.

A/N: I know…I know…I know…I took way too long updating this. Besides the lack of net time it just took me forever to beat my muses into finishing this. But I believe this went over my page count so it should be longer than my normal chapters. So enjoy and please review.

Summary: Draco watches over a sleeping Harry, remembering the day of Lord Voldemort's defeat. "You never knew the dragon had a heart did you?"

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

2nd A/N: Italics in this chapter are flashbacks and thoughts.

**Dragonheart******

**Chapter 4- Discoveries**

"F-Father?" Draco asked, struck dumb by the appearance of his father.

"Yes Dragon, it is me," Lucius said. Harry was glaring and Dudley had a blank look on his face. Harry opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Draco throwing himself into Lucius' arms.

"Father! I'm so glad you're back!"

"Draco what the hell is going on?" Harry demanded.

"Language Harry," chided the calm voice of Dumbledore.

"Professor, what is _he_ doing here?" Harry growled.

"Harry, Lucius was our top spy in Voldemort's inner circle. Severus was the obvious one, but due to Narcissa Malfoy's _relationship _with Voldemort, Lucius had to be very careful," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean Professor?" Draco asked. Dumbledore gave Lucius a look and Lucius sighed.

"Dragon, perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere," Lucius said.

"No Father, what you have to say to me you can say in front of Harry and Dudley. And Siri," he added quickly, remembering the man was in the hall with them. Draco held out his hand to Harry who grasped the offered hand.

"Alright. Dragon, the reason I rose so quickly through the Dark Lord's ranks after I married your mother was because Narcissa…was Voldemort's lover…"

"What?" Draco asked, unconsciously squeezing Harry's hand. "I'm not…?" Draco asked horrified.

"No Dragon!" Lucius said, his hands on Draco's shoulders. "There was a clause in our marriage contract saying that until the Malfoy heir is born, there will be no infidelity from the one carrying the child. Which is why I have three older sisters. I am the youngest. You were born at our first try for a child. Right after you were born she ran back into the arms of the Dark Lord. Which is also why you have no siblings. An ancient spell protecting the Malfoy line immediately sterilizes the cheating carrier."

"Father, you keep saying the 'carrier', not mother. Why is that?" Draco asked.

"Only powerful wizards can carry children. Your great-grandparents were both wizards. It is not looked down upon in the Wizarding World as it is in the Muggle. I remember walking in the Muggle world with Grandfather and Papa and they were holding hands, the looks of hate made _me_ cringe. However, they just kept their Malfoy pride and they walked through that hate filled crowd with dignity. I was never so proud to be a Malfoy as I was that day." He glanced at Harry then Draco. "Come Dragon, we must talk." Lucius swept off to was now Draco's study. Draco kissed Harry's cheek then he walked off after his father.

"Mr. Malfoy was a spy?" Harry said almost to himself. "Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded. "You had me training every day for the battle and you couldn't let me know that our most important spy could be killed because he was a DEATH EATER!"

"Harry this is why we didn't tell you. We all knew that you would react like that. Now I will accompany Mr. Dursley to his room so we can discuss the upcoming school year." With that, Dumbledore took Dudley back to his room.

_Breathe…_Harry thought_…don't kill…that damn man…_

"Harry breathe, you're gonna pass out if you don't," Sirius chided.

"How can you stand working with him Siri?" Harry asked.

"A lot of patience and a couple shots of firewhiskey," Sirius confided, leading his godson to his room. For once no eyes followed Harry around the Manor and Harry almost…missed them.

Inside the study Draco automatically hung back so his father could take the chair behind the desk. Draco was shocked when Lucius took the chair in front of the desk. "Father…?"

"You're Lord Malfoy now aren't you?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but I would have thought they would have given everything back to you when you were released," Draco said, sitting behind the desk.

"They tried to, but I told them I didn't want it. You be Lord Malfoy now. I've done it for eighteen years. I just want to settle down again. And maybe catch the eye of someone I've fancied since I was a kid," Lucius said. Draco studied the top of his desk.

"Dad," Draco said, using the name that Draco only called him when they were alone, "you don't mind me being with Harry do you?"

"Dragon look at me," Lucius said. Draco looked up slowly. "Dragon I knew you would end up with Potter from the moment you met. You were lit up in a way I had never seen before…"

Flashback

_Lucius was standing with Narcissa, getting increasingly bored with his wife's pratteling. He didn't care about Fudge's increasing ineptitude. So he tuned her out, only reentering the conversation when she started talking about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that Lucius and the other Hogwarts governors hired for the upcoming school year. That professor got under Lucius' skin and he didn't know why. The man was timid but it seemed like he was smirking secretly in Lucius' direction. Lucius had voted against hiring Quirill. Thankfully, Lucius wasn't the only one. Robert Parkinson had also voted against hiring the young professor. However, two would not beat ten, so the wizard was hired. "What are you talking about that fool for?" Lucius drawled._

_Narcissa gave him an exasperated look. "I told you _darling_," she emphasized the endearment. "I've invited him for dinner tonight."_

_"I cannot wait," Lucius drawled sarcastically. Narcissa opend her mouth to say something but Draco arrived at that moment. He had a glow like Lucius had seen Severus have whenever the other Slytherin had been around that Gryffindor Lupin. "Are you finished with your uniform Dragon?"_

_"Yes Father. Father, Mother, I met a boy at Madame Malkins. May I have him over to play?" Draco drawled._

_"That depends Draconis, what is his name?" Narcissa asked. A frown crossed Draco's face._

_"I don't know. He never answered when I asked. But he had black hair that needed to be brushed, and green eyes," Draco finished, his voice gone dreamy. Lucius and Narcissa exchanged looks. That description fit someone they had known once. _

_"Come Dragon we must return to the Manor," Lucius said. The Malfoy family walked over to the Leaky Cauldron where Lucius pulled his son into his arms as he and his wife disapperated to their manor._

_The summer after Draco's first year had Lucius and Draco walking around Diagon Alley again. This time Narcissa was at home pouting about something or other so she didn't accompany them. After the confrontation in the bookstore Draco was muttering under his breath._

_"Damn Potter…how could he choose…mudblood…Weasel..." were some of Draco's choice words._

_"Dragon do not use that language in public. We never look less than elegant in public," Lucius admonished, noticing the glow around Draco. _

_"This coming from you?__ You just fought Weasley in public," Draco said._

_"I was attacked. I had a right to defend myself. It was not my fault that the Weasley attacked me in such a muggleish fashion."_

_"Yes he is a poor excuse for a wizard, isn't he?" Draco smirked._

_Lucius sighed. He hated the act that he and his son were forced to perform in public. Lucius was required to perform it constantly. Draco was still a child so he was allowed to act like a child at home. Lucius didn't want to force his son to have to shoulder the burdens of leading a double life just yet._

_And it happened like that every time that Lucius saw Draco either with Potter or just after interacting with Potter. That little glow. _

_On Draco's fourteenth birthday, Lucius confided to Draco where his true loyalty lay. With Dumbledore against the Dark Lord._

_Lucius was overjoyed when Draco immediately told Lucius he would join him against Voldemort. When asked why, Draco had simply replied, "love."_

End Flashback

"So you knew?" Draco asked.

"I suspected," Lucius corrected. "I didn't know until your birthday when you chose love above being a Death Eater. When you said that, I knew that it could only be Potter you were talking about."

"Harry, Dad. Voldemort's gone. You can call him by his first name now," Draco said.

"Harry," Lucius said slowly, testing the name. "I'll try and remember to call him that Dragon."

"Thanks Dad," Draco said.

"Dragon to you miss your mother?" Lucius asked.

"Not really. When I was younger I never got the impression that she liked me all that much. I did lover her when I was younger, and I still do, she's my mother after all. But I don't miss her all that much. Why?"

Lucius sighed. "Because Dragon, Narcissa is due to get the Dementor's Kiss in three days. Before I left, she asked me to bring you so she could say good-bye."

"When does she want to see me?" Draco asked.

"She would like to see you on the day. She said that she wanted you to be the one to escort her to the dementors. She wants you to be the last person she sees before she's gone."

"Can I think about it?" Draco asked, hoping he didn't sound as horrible as he felt asking.

"Of course Dragon. Take your time. Perhaps you should talk it out with someone," Lucius suggested. Draco smiled, he had just been thinking of talking to Harry.

"I think you need a drink Father. You're starting to sound like Albus." Lucius shuddered.

"Do not even joke about such a thing," Lucius said. Draco smirked and he got up.

"I am going to take a walk Father. I will see you later," Draco said. Lucius watched his son walk out of the room, his mind falling back to his meeting with his wife earlier that day.

Flashback

_Lucius looked up as the door to his cell opened up. Albus Dumbledore was flanked by two Aurors, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lucius stood up slowly, hunger making him faint. "I've been waiting for you," he said as they got closer. He swayed a bit as Dumbledore reached him._

_"When was the last time you ate?" he asked._

_"Two…three days ago…I think," Lucius said. Anger blazed in Dumbledore's eyes as he looked Lucius over._

_"I shall speak to Minister Fudge myself," Dumbledore said. As they walked past another cell, a pitiful voice rose up._

_"Lucius," called the voice of his wife, "can I talk to you?" she asked. Lucius looked at Dumbledore who nodded. Tonks unlocked the cell door and she barely looked at her aunt before closing the door behind Lucius. Narcissa hugged him. Lucius was stunned; his wife never touched him anymore. "I'm so sorry Lucius," she said, sitting down on her bed._

_"I just have to know Narcissa. Why?"_

_Narcissa laughed bitterly. "Why? You met my parents Lucius. They were the same as Sirius and Regulus' parents. Father made a deal with the Dark Lord. He would give the Dark Lord one of his daughters for the Dark Lord's protection of the Black family. Andromeda ran away and married that Muggle boy after she heard about it. The Dark Lord picked me because he liked my looks better. However, Father was a Slytherin after all. At the same time he arranged our marriage. And as you know, the contract states that I be a virgin…" Narcissa looked at him. "Look Luc, I know you wanted to marry Sirius, but his parents wouldn't let it happen. Father later told me that they suggested you marry Regulus. I hope you laughed in their faces. He never would have made a good Malfoy, he was too weak. Sirius would have made a perfect Malfoy. I think he still will…" Lucius looked at her in amazement._

_"You don't mean?"_

_"Lucius, I am getting the Kiss in three days. I am already lost to the world, and I have only two requests."_

_"Go on," Lucius prompted when Narcissa paused._

_"Please find happiness for yourself. I stopped you from having your true love, please don't make that mistake again," Narcissa pleaded. _

_"Two?" Lucius asked._

_"Could you ask Draco to be the one to escort me to the dementors? He is my son and I love him and I want him to be the last person I see before I lose my soul. Please ask him Lucius."_

_"I'll try 'Cissa," Lucius said, using the pet name he once heard Sirius call her. Narcissa smiled at him once again and she hugged him before he left. He turned to look at her before leaving. "I'll be there even if Draco doesn't come. You won't be alone," he promised._

End Flashback

Lucius sighed as he looked at the portrait of Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa that hung over the fireplace. Draco was smirking at him, and Narcissa was whispering in Lucius' ear. He stood up and he walked out the door. He didn't get far down the hall before he collided with someone else, literally. Lucius' eyes grew wide as a body landed on him, slamming him into the ground.

"Oh Lucius, sorry. I didn't see you," Sirius apologized, looking down. Lucius however was panicking inwardly. While he had wanted to be this close to Sirius for what seemed like forever, to be trapped under him like this was not what he had imagined. He took a deep breath when Sirius shifted against him, he could feel himself become interested. He needed to do something quick before Sirius knew just _how_ interested in him Lucius was.

"Uh…Siri?" Lucius said, looking up at Sirius. "There are several impressionable young boys in this house. And they gossip worse than women. Do you really want them to see _this_?" he asked.

Sirius looked at Lucius blankly, until Lucius' eyebrow rose and he looked meaningfully at the position they were in. A flush rose against Sirius' pale cheeks and he quickly scrambled up. "Sorry 'bout that," Sirius said as he helped Lucius up. Lucius mentally pouted but he just smirked at the Gryffindor.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Lucius asked. Sirius grinned at him.

"Sure!" Sirius said, walking past him towards the study. He grabbed Sirius's arm and she stopped the younger man.

"Not the study. That is Draco's now. He's Lord Malfoy now, not me. I gave that up when they released me," Lucius confided. "Let's go to my room." Sirius nodded and he waited for Lucius to lead the way.

"Did they force you to?" Sirius asked, walking along with Lucius.

"No. I did it willingly. I'm tired of being Lord Malfoy. He can do it until his son is old enough." Lucius opened the door for Sirius, following him into the room.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Sirius asked. Lucius sighed and he moved to the window and he looked out of it. "Lucius what's wrong?" Lucius looked at him and he waved his wand. A safe opened in the wall and Lucius took a parchment out of it. He handed it to Sirius, who opened it to read the first line.

_I, Gabriel Malfoy, hereby request Adian Black's eldest son Sirius Black join my son Lucius Malfoy in marriage._ Sirius dropped the parchment in shock.

"What is this?" Sirius asked. Lucius looked at the shock on his face and he sighed.

"It's the original betrothal contract Father sent out. Obviously it was rejected. Your parents begged that I marry Regulus, anyone but you." Sirius looked at the date on it; the contract was dated the summer before his sixth year. He had still been underage, subject to his father's rule.

"I always wondered why they seemed to hate me more after that summer. I was the perfect little heir until I was sorted into Gryffindor. After that they would have moved heaven and earth to see me unhappy. Why are you showing me thins?" Sirius asked. Lucius looked at him.

"Answer me something first. I know you care about Remus and was once willing to do anything for him. But do you still love him or are you just clinging?"

"I once loved Remy with all my heart. And I thought that I always would. But going to Azkaban changed that. When I got out I thought I still did, but watching him so happy with Snape has made me realize he was never mine. My friend for life, but never my lover. Why?" Sirius wondered.

"Because my father actually cared about my happiness, unlike some fathers," Lucius muttered the last part under his breath. "Father knew I preferred males to females so he made the offer for the only one I truly wanted and still want." Lucius looked away and he blushed a little. Sirius stood up and he walked over to where Lucius was standing, avoiding Sirius' gave. Sirius reached for Lucius' chin and he forced the blonde to look at him. Immediately Sirius was caught in the silver gaze. The sincerity that shone back at Sirius took his breath away.

"You wanted to marry me?" Sirius whispered, unable to raise the volume of his voice any louder.

"I _still_ want to marry you," Lucius confessed. Sirius looked at him, hocked and Lucius broke free, heading for the door. Sirius caught his arm before he could leave.

"You can't just say something like that to me and then leave," Sirius insisted.

"Why not? It sounded pretty good to me," Lucius said, pulling his arm from Sirius' grip.

"I never pegged you for a coward Lucius," Sirius said, letting go of the blonde's arm. That got to Lucius, Sirius noticed.

"I am no coward!" Lucius spat.

"Then prove it," Sirius challenged.

"Fine," Lucius said, sweeping Sirius into his arms. Lucius looked into Sirius' startled blue eyes before his lips were pressed against the younger man's. Sirius' mouth fell open in shock and Lucius took advantage of that by slipping his tongue inside Sirius' mouth. A moan escaped from both men as they battled for dominance. Neither completely won and finally they broke apart, gasping for breath. Sirius leaned his head against Lucius' their foreheads pressed together.

"Why now? Why did you decide to tell me now?" Sirius asked.

Lucius sighed. "Narcissa is getting the Kiss in three days and she told me it was okay to want to be with you. She recommended it."

"Narcissa's getting Kissed?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Yes. W…would you go with me for moral support?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Of course I will Luc, of course I will," Sirius promised, capturing the kiss swollen lips with his own once more.

Draco sighed as he lay with his head in Harry's lap, Harry's fingers running through the blonde strands. He had gone searching for his boyfriend the minute he left his father. He had eventually found him in Draco's room, curled up on Draco's bed. "So, what are you going to do?" Harry asked softly.

"I want to say good-bye, but yet I don't. I don't know!" he said.

"How about I go with you?" Harry asked leaning over to see Draco's face. The smile on it made Harry's breath catching in his throat. "Beautiful," he murmured before kissing Draco softly. Draco returned the kiss before pulling away.

"Yes you are," Draco murmured. "And Yes, I will go if you go with me." Harry grinned at him and he kissed him deeply.

"Great," Harry said, when they came up for air.

Three days later…

Harry, Sirius, and Lucius stood to one side of a large room as Draco led Narcissa into the room where several Ministry officials stood on the other side. Waiting just outside the room was a dementor.

Naricssa's visitors made sure to keep their faces composed rather than inciting the attention of the others in the room. Draco stood by his mother's side as the dementor was sent for. He continued to stand by her until the dementor was right beside them. At the Minister's signal Narcissa hugged her son and she closed her eyes before she turned to the dementor.

Draco walked back to Harry who put his arm around the blonde's shoulder. As the dementor clamped its mouth on Narcissa's Draco suddenly turned around and he buried his face in Harry's neck. Harry hugged him tightly as he watched the dementor devour Narcissa's soul. At the final moment both couples were in each other's arms

The dementor let go of Narcissa with a large smack. At the sound Draco suddenly went limp in Harry's arms. Looking up Harry could see that Lucius had also passed out. Harry's eyebrow rose as he looked at his godfather. "Hogwarts here we come," he said. "N.E.W.T.s year can't be any worse than this," he said. Sirius nodded his agreement as he apparated away with Lucius. Harry followed suit after taking one last look at the empty shell of a once proud woman.

3rd A/N: runs off crying Tom Riddle steps out and gives the final notes We all hope you liked the chapter and it's extra long for the wait. Please review and cheer the poor dear up.


	6. Two Secret Nuptials

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. I do not even own my muses: Tom Riddle, Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z, and my newest muse, Seamus Finnegan.

A/N: Well…I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I had fun writing it. WHY DIDN'T ANYONE REVIEW!!!!! BTW, started on 10/5/04. Finished on 10/26/04.

Summary: Draco watches over a sleeping Harry, remembering the day of Lord Voldemort's defeat. "You never knew the dragon had a heart did you?"

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

2nd A/N: Italics in this chapter are and thoughts. …shows actions

**Dragonheart**

**Chapter 6- Two Secret Nuptials **

Draco sat behind his desk, talking with Lucius about the transfer of Lucius' personal money from the Malfoy vaults to the Black family vaults before Lucius was to move to Grimmauld Place.

"No you keep Narcissa's portion of the money Dragon. She left it to you. I'm sure with the Potter fortune you will be _very_ well off," Lucius said with a teasing grin.

"And I'm sure that you will be well off with the _Black_ fortune along with your money," Draco shot back. The two began laughing at the irony of the situation.

Suddenly the fire in the fireplace flared green as Blaise stepped out. His clothes were rumpled and his expression was panicked. "Drake! Mr. Malfoy! We've got a problem! Father is insisting Pansy and I get married tomorrow!"

Draco stood up sharply. "What? He can't! You're of age. He can't force you!"

"Pansy isn't. She can still be forced to marry," Blaise said. Lucius stood up and he walked over to Blaise and he put his hands on Blaise's shoulders.

"Blaise, go get Millicent. Bring her here. Dragon, get Harry. Have him gather Blaise's boyfriend and bring him here," Lucius said.

"What about you Father?" Draco asked.

"I'll be talking to the Parkinsons. Once the five of you are back here, floo to Hogwarts. All will be well once we are all there," Lucius turned to leave.

"Father, what's happening tonight?" Draco asked. Lucius looked back at his son and he smiled.

"A double wedding," Lucius smirked as he walked out. Draco and Blaise exchanged a look before they sprung into action.

"Meet us back here in an hour," Draco said. Blaise nodded and the two friends shook hands before they moved off. Draco ran upstairs as Blaise flooed out of the house. Harry was reading on his bed when Draco burst into his room.

"What's up?" Harry asked, quickly getting up. Draco grabbed his hand and he dragged him outside.

"No time. Do you know where Seamus lives?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah he told me so I could visit this summer," Harry said.

"Good. We've got to get there like now. Think about it and apparate us there," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. He could apparate, but he didn't know where Seamus lived. He closed his eyes when he felt the sensation of being pulled out of reality and then placed back into reality. They appeared before a large house that had two F's on the gate. A little box sat next to the pillars that the gate was connected to. Harry pushed a little button.

"_Yes?_" asked an unseen voice.

"This is Harry Potter to see Seamus," Harry said into the box. The gate remained closed.

"_And the young man with you?_" the voice asked again.

"This is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend," Harry said. The gate opened slowly.

"_Mr. Seamus will be down to meet you at the door. You may enter,_" the voice said. The two wizards walked up the driveway.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"A speaker box. It allows you to talk to the guards up at the house. They open the gate and we walk up to the house. It's a security measure that the muggles invented. Seamus' dad is a muggle and his mother is a witch. Seamus told me how to work that before school let out," Harry explained. Draco grabbed Harry's hand as they walked up to the front door. Before they even finished climbing the stairs to the porch the door was open and Seamus was hugging his friend.

"Harry mate, what are you doing here?" Seamus asked.

"My fathers said to come get you. We're on a mission to prevent Blaise and Pansy's forced wedding tomorrow. Will you come?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Just let me grab my trunk and I'll be right out," Seamus said, hurrying back into the house.

"Seamus? Who was that dear?" asked a woman's voice.

"Harry mum. He invited me to stay with him for the rest of the week at Malfoy Manor. It was lonely for him at the Manor with only the professors and Draco Malfoy. Can I go?" he asked.

"Of course dear. Owl us when you get to school. Have a nice year dear," Seamus' mother said. Moments later Seamus was standing before them with his trunk in his hand. Harry shrunk the trunk for Seamus and the three quickly left the property to get ready to apparate. Harry took Seamus' arm and he apparated to Malfoy Manor and Draco quickly followed suit.

They appeared outside the gates to the manor. Draco touched the gate, where the wards to the manor started and they were allowed entrance. The three walked quickly up the driveway until they made it to the front door. Once they got there, the doors opened and they walked in. They led Seamus to Draco's study and they threw open the doors just as Blaise and Millicent tumbled out of the fireplace. Seamus ran up to his boyfriend and he threw his arms around Blaise. Harry and Draco watched them with small smiles on their faces.

"Ok enough boys," Lucius said, walking in with Pansy next to him. Pansy and Millicent quickly hugged. "We've got to get going. I don't think Robert is going to appreciate the full body bind I had to put him in to get Pansy out of there. Once we're at Hogwarts, the wards will keep him away until all is done. Girls, you first." Pansy and Millicent got in the fireplace and they quickly whirled away.

Blaise and Seamus stepped into the fireplace after the fire had calmed down. "Why are we going to Hogwarts?" Seamus asked.

"We'll explain it to you when you get there," Harry assured his friend. Seamus shrugged and he wrapped his arms around Blaise's waist and he held tight as they left. Harry turned to Draco and he smiled at his boyfriend. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand. Draco took it and they stepped into the fireplace.

"Are you coming Dad?" Draco asked.

"I'll be along in just a moment. I'm just going to collect Sirius before I leave. Go on ahead," Lucius said. Draco nodded at his father before he turned back to Harry.

"Headmaster's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry said as he threw down the floo powder. As soon as Harry had finished speaking his lips were caught up in a kiss with Draco's. Lucius smiled as he watched the two disappear. His Dragon had picked a suitable boyfriend. Not only suitable to the Malfoy name, but Harry also complimented Draco perfectly.

Lucius blinked, remembering the reason that he was standing there. He was supposed to be collecting his lover so they could witness the marriage of two couples that shouldn't be forced to be apart. Lucius jogged up the stairs to his room where Sirius was working on his life story, the owners of Flourish and Blotts wanted to publish it. "Siri," Lucius said, walking in. Sirius was slumped on the desk, snoring softly. Lucius let a soft smile grace his face as he walked closer to his lover. "Siri," Lucius said softly, shaking Sirius. Sirius jumped in his chair, turning around quickly.

"What?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, we have to go," Lucius said.

"Don't remember you saying we were going anywhere today," Sirius mumbled, yawning.

"That's because I didn't. This came up unexpectedly. Come on Lover, we have weddings to oversee," Lucius said.

"Come again?" Sirius said, wide awake. Lucius threw Sirius his robes and he pulled on his arm.

"I'll tell you on the way," Lucius promised. Sirius let himself get led through the house until they reached the fireplace in the study. Lucius straightened Sirius' robe before stepping into the fireplace with him. They were soon whisked away in green fire, spinning around and around. Lucius was glad he had the years of training to be a proper Malfoy when the floo stopped. He just barely stopped himself from tripping over Sirius as they exited the fireplace.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, Sirius, glad you could join us," Dumbledore said, standing up from behind his desk.

"Ok you said you'd explain once we got here, what's going on," Seamus asked. Blaise closed his eyes and he rested his forehead against Seamus' shoulder.

"Father is forcing Pansy and I to get married tomorrow," Blaise mumbled. Seamus looked at his boyfriend in shock, then horror.

"But you said that you wouldn't! You promised he couldn't make you!" Seamus cried.

"And he's not," Dumbledore said. Seamus looked at Dumbledore in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Seamus asked.

"Pansy, Millicent, would you two like to get married?" Dumbledore asked them. The two girls looked at each other and they nodded.

"Yes we would Professor," Pansy said.

"And you Millicent?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I'd like nothing more than to marry Pansy," Millicent said, pulling her girlfriend close.

"Then it's settled, we can perform the ceremony immediately," Dumbledore said.

"But I'm not legal yet," Pansy protested.

"As your godfather, I can give permission for you to get married," Lucius said to Pansy. Pansy grinned at Lucius and she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Uncle Luc!" she cried.

"You're welcome Pans," Lucius said, letting her go.

Pansy walked up to her girlfriend and she took Millicent's hand. "Shall we?" Pansy asked. Millicent nodded. Dumbledore looked at Blaise pointedly. Blaise blushed slightly and he turned to Seamus.

"Seam," Blaise said quietly, "can we talk?" Seamus nodded and they moved over to the alcove behind Dumbledore's desk.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked. Blaise sighed.

"Seamus, Father is going to be very angry that I am not marrying Pansy. I know he will somehow convince some other girl to marry me. I don't want to marry anyone other than you. Will you marry me?" Blaise asked, finally looking into his boyfriend's eyes. Seamus was shocked.

"You want to marry me?" Seamus asked, dumbfounded.

"More than anything in the world, including my inheritance," Blaise added, knowing Seamus' knowledge of how much Blaise valued his future fortune. "I would be happy living in a shack in the middle of the ocean if it meant that I would share it with you," Blaise said.

"I know a very good shack in the middle of the ocean," Harry piped in. Draco elbowed him in the stomach. "What? I do! Hagrid found me on it on my eleventh birthday."

"This is a defining moment, idiot," Draco said, fondly.

"Oh," Harry said. He shut his mouth. Draco kissed him softly.

"I can't," Seamus said. Blaise's face fell. "I want to, but I'm not legal yet, and I'm not blessed with having a godfather here to give me permission."

"When's your birthday Mr. Finnigan?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tomorrow," Seamus said, putting his arms around the devastated Blaise.

"I believe we may have a way around that," Dumbledore said. Blaise and Seamus looked up hopefully.

"If we begin your ceremony near midnight, by the time the vows are over it will be Mr. Finnigan's birthday. Thus, ensuring the validity of your marriage."

"Thank you Professor," Seamus breathed. "Did you hear that baby, we can get married," he whispered to Blaise.

"I heard it," Blaise whispered back. The two kissed softly. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind him and he rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Well let's get this started. We've got two weddings to celebrate later. Go get some rest and meet back here at eight tonight," Dumbledore said. The six students nodded and they all left the office. "Now," he said, looking over his glasses at Lucius, "Lucius, can you truly give Miss Parkinson permission to marry?"

"It _is_ one of the privileges given to me as her godfather. Sirius could also do so if Harry were underage," Lucius said.

"James may not have been a Slytherin, but he _was_ a pureblood. It's a pureblood custom to place that stipulation within the godparent's rights to the child. I know because Father and James' father shared the same solicitor. I believe the Malfoys also use Peterson, don't they?" Sirius asked Lucius. The blonde nodded.

"Yes, we have trusted the Peterson family for centuries," Lucius said.

"What if Pansy's father should protest the marriage?" Sirius asked.

"Hmm…the Minister has ways of cementing any hasty marriage," Lucius said. "Fudge is deep in my back pocket. I can get him to make it so airtight that not even a reincarnated Voldemort could break through it. Shall I fire call him?" Lucius asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, having him as a witness would help legalize things. You should contact him immediately. I want to get this done tonight like I promised the children."

"What about you Albus?" Sirius asked.

"Well I must contact Minerva, and see if I can coax Remus and Severus out of their rooms. The more witnesses, the better. If you'll excuse me, I'll see you later." Dumbledore waited for the two to leave the room before he turned to the fireplace. "Well here it goes," he sighed.

Nine o'clock that night a small group gathered in the Great Hall, talking in small groups. Albus walked in, followed by Minerva McGonagall and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Fudge goggled at the sight of Harry Potter being held in the arms of Draco Malfoy, and talking to a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, who were also in each other's arms. Nearby Lucius Malfoy was standing with Sirius Black and they were talking with Severus Snape and Remus Lupin-Snape, the latter looking _very_ pregnant. He was about six months pregnant and he felt very emotional.

Dumbledore looked around at the gathered assembly. He silently counted the group of witnesses. They thankfully had an even number of witnesses, due to his being the one to perform the marriage. He looked around and he began to cast the proper spells to facilitate this type of union.

"So Seamus, Blaise, who's gonna take who's name?" Harry asked.

"Well I've got a younger brother, so he can carry on the Finnigan name. I'd be proud to be called Seamus Zabini," Seamus said.

"I'm an only child," Blaise said, shrugging.

"You could have made a compromise, like Professor Lupin-Snape. He was an only child as well. The child will inherit both the Lupin estate and the Snape manor. This child will be one of the richest children in the wizarding world. After us, of course," Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Is everyone ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir," everyone chorused.

"Ok, now please take your places. Mr. Zabini, Mr. Finnigan, please stand off to the side until it's time for your ceremony. Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, please stand before me and take each other's hand. Now will the witnesses please stand in a semi-circle behind them in this order: Harry, Draco, Lucius, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Minerva, and Cornelius." Dumbledore waited for everyone to get situated before continuing. "Now we are gathered here to witness the joining of these two witches before us today. They have come here to present their love for each other before us and receive our blessing. Do those gathered give their consent to this union?"

"I do," Harry said.

"I give my consent," Draco said.

"I also give my consent," Lucius said.

"Me too," Sirius said. Dumbledore looked at him over his glasses. "I give my consent."

"I consent to this union," Remus said.

"I also consent to this union," Severus said.

"Hogwarts and I give consent to this union," Minerva said.

"The Ministry gives consent to this union," Fudge said, ending the consent portion of the ceremony.

"Now that the witnesses present have given consent to the union, it is time for Pansy and Millicent to say their vows to each other."

Pansy turned to face Millicent, her heart shining in her eyes. "Millie, I love you. I knew it long before I told you. I was afraid that you would reject me, but you didn't. You returned my love and you made my life complete. And now the entire world can know of our love for each other. And Blaise's father can go to hell!" Pansy said, hatefully.

Millicent shared a small smile with Dumbledore over the last line of Pansy's vows before turning back to Pansy. "Pans, I first met you when we were two years old. I thought you were the biggest spoiled brat in the world, after Draco of course." The blonde laughed. "But when we started Hogwarts, I realized that you weren't spoiled, you were smothered. Blaise's father had you acting like an adult when you were still a child. I couldn't help but fall in love. I was ecstatic when you told me that you liked me and you wanted to date. I fell even harder the day you told me you loved me. I love you Pansy. And yes I agree, Blaise's father can go to hell!"

The group laughed at the reiteration of David Zabini's next trip after life. "I agree!" Blaise said.

"Ahem," Dumbledore said softly. Everyone sobered as they remembered the task they were in the middle of. "Having presented to the world their vows, I ask for the happy couple to hold out their hands," the two did so, "please link your hands together and please do not let go," Dumbledore said as he began chanting over their joined hands. A soft glow began to surround their joined hands and it began to grow brighter as he continued to chant. The girls grimaced a bit as their hands grew hotter. But they did not let go of each other as they felt the magic swirl around them. A few minutes later, Dumbledore stopped chanting and he stepped back a bit. "You have now been joined in the eyes of the magic of Hogwarts, and you have become joined for the rest of your lives. I now present to those assembled here, Mrs. and Mrs. Parkinson-Bulstrode." Dumbledore looked at the witches before him. "You may now kiss your life partner." The girls kissed each other as the others cheered.

After the two girls stopped kissing, Draco rushed over and he hugged both of them. Harry watched his boyfriend as he laughed with his newly married friends. Harry smiled at the sight of the three laughing, a sight not often seen. Harry looked at his watch; it was just after 11 o'clock. If they took the half an hour break that Dumbledore had planned, then it would be well after midnight by the time Blaise and Seamus were married.

"If Seamus and Blaise would take Pansy and Millicent's places in a half and hour, we can begin your ceremony as soon as we're done with the break," Dumbledore said. Seamus and Blaise nodded and they moved over to congratulate the happy couple.

Sirius turned to Lucius. "How come your wedding wasn't like that?" he asked. Lucius smiled at his lover.

"Because _this_ wedding was for forever. Mine wasn't. It was only meant to be for procreation purposes. And it was. As soon as Draco was born, Narcissa was back in the Dark Lord's arms. We cared about each other, but we didn't love each other. My love was always yours," Lucius said, brushing Sirius' hair behind his ear. Sirius smiled at his lover and he let his lips brush against Lucius'.

Across the room, Remus Lupin-Snape's eyes widened as he saw that. He elbowed his husband in the stomach. "Ouch, Remy, what was that for?" Severus asked. Remus pointed to the two across the room, still kissing softly. Severus' eyes also widened. "About bloody time Lucius," he muttered.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Luc's been in love with Black for pretty much our entire lives. It looks like he finally told him. Guess Black's finally gotten over that crush on you," Severus said, putting his arm around Remus' waist.

"Guess so," Remus said softly, still looking at the two. Sirius broke the kiss off when he felt his best friend's gaze on him. He looked over and he grinned at the werewolf. And for once, he didn't send a glare at Severus. Remus returned the smile and he leaned against his husband to listen to Severus talk with Minerva about something that was going to happen in the coming school year.

"I think something's finally going right in Sirius' life," Harry whispered to Draco.

"Why?" Draco asked, slipping his arm around Harry's waist.

"Look at him," Harry whispered in Draco's ear. Draco looked over at his cousin and he smiled to see the man smiling and flirting.

"I think so too," Draco whispered back to his boyfriend.

Soon the half an hour break had passed and the group were back in their positions, only now there were slight variations. Harry and Draco were holding hands, Lucius' arm was linked with Sirius', and Remus had his hand firmly entrenched in Severus' back pocket while Severus' arm was around Remus' waist, softly caressing the bulge that was their child. Seamus and Blaise stood before Dumbledore with their hands joined, Pansy and Millicent were sitting off to the side.

"We will now begin. We are gathered here to witness the joining…" Dumbledore continued with the ceremonial words until he got to the vows section. He looked at the pocket watch in his hand and he noticed that it was about five seconds to midnight. He took a deep breath until the second hand hit the twelve then he looked back at the two in front of him. He smiled at Seamus. "Happy birthday Seamus," he said softly. "Now that the witnesses present have given consent to the union, it is time for Seamus and Blaise to say their vows to each other."

Seamus turned to Blaise and he took Blaise's other hand, the one that wasn't linked with his own and he placed it on his heart. "Feel that?" he asked, Blaise nodded. "My heart beats for you and only you. Without you I would die and it would not be a quick death. I would die a little each day until I was nothing but an empty shell. I need you to breathe. I love you so much Blaise. I would walk through the fires of hell if you asked me to. I love you baby," Seamus finished, not noticing Remus, Harry, and Minerva wiping tears away.

"While I don't know if I can match how utterly beautiful that was, I'll just speak from my heart. Seamus, I've always noticed you. I mean, you were defiantly the shortest in our year; it was kind of hard _not_ to notice you! Unless, you were standing behind one of the Weasley boys," Blaise joked, earning a small chuckle from the room. "I admit, it took me until the second task to realize just how beautiful you are. I couldn't help but watch you while you were looking frantically for Harry and Ron. You looked wonderful despite the fact that you were in a state of panic." Seamus looked slightly embarrassed that Harry was hearing this. "I literally thought my heart would stop that day that you asked me out. I love you Seamus and that will never stop." Blaise kissed the knuckles of the hand encased within his own.

Dumbledore smiled at the action and he put his hand over their joined hands and he began the chant for a second time that night. The glow began to grow brighter than when it had surrounded Pansy and Millicent's hands. Harry watched interested as the glow grew to about the intensity of a camera flash. Harry was blinking for several minutes after the glow faded. Dumbledore stepped back half a step and he smiled at the two. "You have not been joined in the eyes of the magic of Hogwarts, and you have become joined for the rest of your lives. I now present to those assembled here, Mr. and Mr. Zabini." Dumbledore studied the two wizards before him. "You may now kiss your life partner." Blaise turned to Seamus and he grabbed him and kissed him passionately, ignoring the wild cheers from those assembled.

But mocking applause interrupted the celebration. Everyone turned to see an older version of Blaise standing in the doorway, wearing a smirk on his face. "Nice performance, Dumbledore," he mocked. "But as we all know, a wizarding contract cannot be broken on the whim of a child. This marriage is not valid," David said.

"I beg to differ Father; both parties are needed to dissolve a contract for marriage. And so it has been done," Blaise said, holding out his hand for Pansy. She stepped out from the shadows, still holding Millicent's hand. "We dissolved our contract earlier this evening."

"It needs the permission of Pansy's father," David snarled.

"No it did not," Lucius said, "all it needed was my permission as her godfather." David goggled at his longtime friend.

"I'll go to the Minister with this! You can't do this!" David screeched.

"You wish to tell me something David?" Fudge asked, stepping out from behind Minerva. David just stared at the minister.

"But…but…" he sputtered.

"Face it Father, all your plans are null and void. Seamus and I are married, as are Pansy and Millicent. You've lost," Blaise said.

"Now Mr. Zabini, I would suggest you leave," Dumbledore said, gently ordering the man.

"No I will not!" David exclaimed.

"NOW!" Harry said, snapping his fingers. David found himself being pulled backwards through the doors and across the grounds. When he was deposited outside the wards, he couldn't get back inside. Everyone looked at Harry in surprise. "What?" he asked innocently. Draco smiled at his boyfriend and he kissed him on the cheek.

"Nothing love," he said.

"Well, let's party!" Seamus exclaimed. The group laughed and they moved to the table for the wedding dinner.

"Albus, this looks delicious but I'm afraid that I must get back to the Ministry," Fudge said.

"Ok, please push these ceremonies through as quickly as you can Cornelius," Dumbledore said.

"Will do. Congratulations Misters Zabini and Madams Parkinson-Bulstrode. Lucius, Mr. Black, Professors, Mr. Potter, Lord Malfoy," Fudge nodded to each before he left the room.

"I don't expect the party to last very long," Draco whispered in Harry's ear as they sat down.

"Judging on the looks in Seamus and Blaise's eyes I'd say not," Harry whispered back.

"Pansy and Mille are better at hiding it," Draco giggled. Harry stuck out his tongue at him.

About a half an hour later, Severus stood up, taking a sleepy Remus with him. "We're going to have to say goodnight. Late nights aren't good for Remus. Congratulations Blaise, Seamus, Pansy, Millicent. I hope you four will be as happy as we are," he said, smiling at his husband.

"Night Uncle Sev, Remus," Draco said. Harry just waved at them, putting his head on Draco's shoulder.

The rest chorused their goodnights, along with Sirius' "Sleep tight Moony."

Not long after Draco and Lucius also stood up, pulling their respective brunettes up as well. "We're going to go too. We've got things to do in the morning and the boys have some school shopping to do," Lucius said. He walked over to the girls and he gave each of them a hug. "Let me tell your father, Pans," he said. "Robert is my friend, unlike David. He will understand." Pansy nodded and she hugged her godfather harder.

"Thanks Uncle Luc," she said, as Harry and Draco said goodbye to Seamus and Blaise.

The four walked down the grounds to the edge of the wards. David Zabini was still pacing and cursing Harry's existence when they walked out of the gate. "Oh get a life," Harry muttered as they grouped together to apparate. Before David could pull his wand out, the four were gone.

The next morning, Harry was woken up by a bouncy Draco sitting on his bed and poking him. "Wha?" Harry asked.

"Come on Harry, we've got shopping to do," Draco chirped. Harry pulled his pillow over his face.

"You're such a bloody girl," Harry muttered. Draco pouted until Harry got out of the bed, but only because Harry was only wearing boxers. "Drac?" Harry asked. Draco jerked out of the daze that he was in. "Could you go out so I can get dressed?" Harry said.

"Yeah, sure," Draco muttered, walking out. He had to stop himself from peeking back in the room. Thankfully, Harry walked out fully dressed a few minutes later.

"So, shopping?" Harry asked.

"Breakfast first," Draco said, taking Harry's hand. Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde but he squeezed the hand as they walked downstairs. Lucius, Sirius, and Dudley were already seated, waiting for Harry and Draco to come downstairs.

"Morning guys," Dudley said, tearing himself from the conversation he was having with Sirius.

"Morning Dud," Harry yawned, sitting down next to his cousin.

"Don't you look ready to face the day?" Sirius teased, smirking at Harry. Harry retaliated by sticking out his tongue at his godfather.

"Children, please," Lucius said, teasing obvious in his voice. Sirius pinched Lucius' arm and Harry threw a roll at him. Lucius caught the roll and he took a bite out of it. "Thanks, I was just thinking that I wanted one of these," he said. Draco giggled at the look of mock anger on Harry's face.

"So what are the three of you up to today?" Sirius asked, turning away from his lover.

"Shopping," the three said simultaneously.

"We need our school stuff, and today is the last day before term starts," Draco said.

"Dudders needs a whole new wardrobe," Harry teased. Dudley reached over and he smacked the back of Harry's head. "Ow," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm telling Neville," Harry whined.

"Go ahead," Dudley drawled, sounding bored. "Oh, and don't call me 'Dudders,' that was _her_ nickname. I don't want to be called that ever again. Not unless she apologizes for what she did to you, and we both know that will never happen."

The five quickly finished their breakfasts and they went their separate ways, Lucius and Sirius collecting Lucius' belongings for the move to Grimmauld Place, and the three boys flooed to Diagon Alley. They came out of the fireplace in the gloom of The Leaky Cauldron. "Good morning Mr. Potter, Lord Malfoy, and…?" Tom the barkeep of the pub asked.

"Dudley Dursley," Harry said, walking up to the man. "My cousin," Harry added.

"Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron Mr. Dursley," Tom said, smiling at the boy.

"We're going to go get some school supplies now Tom. We'll probably be back later for lunch," Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand. The three walked out to the wall and Draco quickly opened it up. Dudley gaped at the alley, not having been there before. His tutor had always gotten his books before Dudley returned to Smeltings every year.

"Come on Duds," Harry said, pushing his cousin gently into the alley.

"Wow…" Dudley whispered, looking around at the various shops. The three walked towards the tall gleaming white building at the end of the alley. They walked past the bowing goblin, through the two sets of doors until they entered the hall. Harry moved confidently towards an open spot in the long line of goblin tellers. The teller looked at them expectantly.

"Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal," Harry said, confidently. The teller looked at him.

"And does Mr. Potter have his key?" Harry asked. Harry smirked and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Right here," he said. The goblin looked at him and he nodded. He quickly summoned another goblin to take them to Harry's vault. Dudley appeared a little green by the time the ride in the cart was over. "Sorry Duds," Harry said, "should have warned you about the cart."

"Is it always like that?" Dudley groaned.

"Yeah. Bit of a Gringotts trademark. Insane cart rides coupled with dim corridors," Draco said.

"Key please," the goblin said, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Harry said, handing the key to the goblin. Harry walked in and he grabbed some pocket money for himself and he filled up a second money bag for Dudley. "Here you go Duds. You can pay me back whenever, doesn't matter," Harry said. Dudley took the bag from Harry with trembling hands.

"How do you tell them apart?" he asked.

"The little bronze coins are Knuts. The silver ones are Sickles. And the gold ones are Galleons. Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. And seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. You'll catch on soon," Draco assured Dudley as they got back into the cart.

"I hope so. I don't want to be ripped off because I don't know the money," Dudley said.

"Don't worry; we'll help you with that. No one will dare rip you off if we're there. Who's gonna cheat you in the presence of Lord Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?" Harry said, grinning at his cousin.

"No one, as long as you stay out of Knockturn Alley," Draco said, logically. "They don't care about who's with you as long as they can make a sale. They'd probably sell you their grandmother if they thought they could make a Sickle," he reasoned.

"Oh shush you," Harry said, shoving him slightly. Draco grinned at him as they left the bank. They walked into Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions in high spirits.

"Morning boys," an assistant greeted them. "I'll be with you in just a moment." Harry and Draco sat down in chairs along the front of the store. The two snuck kisses while Dudley fidgeted as they waited for the assistant to come over. "Ok, whom will I be assisting first?" she asked. The two in the chairs pointed at the blonde who was blushing lightly.

"My cousin Dudley needs a whole Hogwarts wardrobe. Uniform, as well as regular robes. Also, do you know how to make Muggle clothes? I need some for Hogsmeade weekends," Harry explained.

"Of course Mr. Potter," the assistant said, ushering Dudley to stand on the stool to be measured. Within minutes he was measured and the assistant was pulling out colors to show Dudley. Draco watched Dudley get steadily more flustered as the girl kept showing him colors for his robes. Draco decided to take pity on the boy and he got up to help him pick out the right colors for his robes. Harry sat back, content to watch the two argue over clothes. Harry knew that it would be his turn soon, but until that time came he wouldn't worry about it.

After about half an hour Harry knew that it was his turn. "Alright Mr. Potter, your turn," the assistant said, finally releasing Dudley from her clutches. Harry got up and he walked over to the platform that Dudley had just gotten off of. It didn't take the assistant long to measure his sizes for the muggle clothes that Harry wanted. "Where shall I send the clothes when they are finished sirs?" the assistant asked.

"Just send a notice to Malfoy Manor and one of the house elves will come with the payment and he will pick up the clothes," Draco said imperiously.

"Will do Lord Malfoy," the assistant said, half curtsying. Draco took Harry's hand and the three boys walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, robes being the only item left on their lists for school. They blinked as they reentered the gloom of the pub, seeking a booth where they could eat in privacy.

"What would you like guys?" the waitress asked. The boys ordered what sounded good, knowing that the Malfoy family would be paying for the tab. Along with their food, Harry and Draco decided that it was time to acquaint Dudley with the unique drinks of their world. So they all three had butterbeer and a couple pieces of candy with their meals.

"What in the hell is this?" Dudley asked, looking at the small mouse shaped candy in his hand.

"Ice Mice, they chatter in your stomach," Harry said. "This is a Chocolate Frog," he said pointing out another candy. "This is a Fizzing Whizbee, makes you levitate in the air. These are Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, be careful though," Harry warned. "They mean _every_ flavor. Dumbledore had an unfortunate experience with a barf flavored one once. And again with an earwax one. Some aren't that bad though. I got a pepper one once that was actually pretty interesting." Dudley blanched and he passed the beans to Harry, who happily shared them with Draco.

"You two are nuts," Dudley said as the food arrived.

"Agreed," the two chorused, before kissing.

"Ahem, could you two possibly keep your lips apart for a little while so I can eat without feeling nauseous?" Dudley asked.

"Sorry Duds," Harry said, reaching for is fork. The three teens chatted as they ate, Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and he pulled him close as the food disappeared. After awhile Harry could feel the alarm on his watch _ping_ and he looked at it. It read _Time to get home_. "Geez guys, we got to get back to the Manor. We're almost late," he said, showing them his watch. Harry got out of the booth and he pulled Draco out with him. Draco left a couple galleons on the table as a tip before the three walked to the fireplace and threw floo powder into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor," Harry said, pushing Dudley into the fireplace. After the flames calmed down Draco and Harry stepped into the fireplace and they followed suit.

"I was wondering if you three were going to get back sometime today," Lucius said, smirking at the three as they tumbled out of the fireplace.

"We just got a little carried away getting Duds a new wardrobe," Draco smiled.

"Do you guys need help?" Harry asked, seeing Sirius come up behind Lucius.

"There's only a little bit left to do, but I'm sure that with the five of us doing it we could get it finished," Sirius suggested.

"Why don't you have the house elves do it?" Dudley asked, confused as to why those with servants would be doing manual labor.

"The house elves will be moving the belongings from here to Grimmauld Place and unpacking them there. Also six or so will be moving there permanently with me to care for us, as befitting a Malfoy and a Black. The house elves would follow me whether or not I let them, so I might as well," Lucius said.

"Makes sense," Dudley commented. The five moved upstairs and into the attic where some of Lucius' belongings were.

For the rest of the afternoon the boys helped the two men sort through all of the various junk that the Malfoy family had collected during the years. They were only interrupted by the announcement of the orders from Madame Malkin's being finished and delivered, and again by the announcement of dinner. As soon as they had all eaten, the five were right back up in the attic until Dobby came up and announced that they boys would have to get to bed so they could return to Hogwarts in the morning.

The three boys left Lucius and Sirius still sifting through archaic junk in the attic and they walked back to their rooms. Draco and Harry left Dudley at his room and Draco walked Harry to his room. "So we'll sit together on the train?" Harry asked, leaning against his door.

"Naturally," Draco said, "you should use that time to boast on how you captured the hottest guy in Hogwarts." Harry snorted; Draco's arrogance surprised him sometimes.

"If you say so," Harry drawled, imitating Draco.

"I do say so," Draco whispered, leaning foreword to gently kiss Harry. Harry's hands crept up softly caress the back of Draco's neck and one hand played with the short hairs on the back of his neck. The kiss stretched out for almost two minutes before Draco broke it. "We better get you in that room before neither of us get any sleep tonight," Draco whispered, his voice gone slightly husky.

"You're right, see you in the morning," Harry said, placing a quick kiss on Draco's lips before disappearing inside his room. Draco rested his head against Harry's door.

"Do you know what you do to me Potter?" Draco whispered, walking towards his room. Inside Harry's room, Harry was slumped against the door, running a finger absently over his lips. Harry heard Draco's whispered question and he had to smile. Draco did as much to him as he did to Draco, apparently.

As both boys went to sleep, their last thoughts were of each other.

The next morning house elves woke all three boys and they rushed the three to breakfast. The two men would be seeing the three to the station, and Lucius would be apparating Dudley to the station while Harry, Sirius, and Draco would apparate on their own.

"What's with the house elves' hurry this morning?" Harry yawned.

"They want to make sure that we get to the train station on time," Lucius said. He then noticed Dudley shifting in his seat. "What's wrong Dudley?"

"He's just itching to get to the train so he can see his _boyfriend_," Harry teased, dodging the hand aimed for his head.

"Just because you already live with your boyfriend doesn't mean that all of us are so lucky," Dudley retorted. The other four jumped mentally, they hadn't really thought about the fact that Harry and Draco were dating as well as living together.

"Oh bugger," Harry muttered, "Rita's gonna have a field day with this."

"What are you talking about?" Dudley asked.

"Rita Skeeter is a reporter for the Daily Prophet. She has it in for Harry because Hermione forced Rita to not write for an entire year. After that she went back to writing nasty things about Harry. I hadn't thought about her in forever," Draco said.

"Why should it matter?" Sirius asked, "You are both of age. And my presence in the house at least makes it less suspicious."

"What about when you and Dad move to Grimmauld Place?" Draco asked. Sirius' face fell. "Exactly. Now Harry will be accused of all sorts of things that aren't true."

"What about you?" Harry asked. Draco looked at him, confused. "You're the other half in this relationship. You'll probably be accused of things too."

"Yeah but I don't want to think about your name being dragged through the mud again. It's bad enough that I helped that bug faced cow the first time! I can't believe myself sometimes," Draco said, berating himself. He looked up when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Drac, stop it. You had a role to play in this war just as I did. You were to play the role of enemy. Dudley had to play the role of hated cousin. Sirius, the role of godfather. And your father, the role of Death Eater spy. We all had roles to play, and we did. We survived Draco. That's all that matters. Not what foolish pranks we played as fourth years. Okay?" Harry asked, brushing a strand of hair back away from Draco's face and tucked it behind his ear. Harry leaned foreword and he kissed Draco softly. The three others at the table watched silently as Harry slowly brought a smile back to Draco's face.

"Thanks love," Draco whispered, "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it Drac," Harry whispered back.

"Masters," Dobby said, appearing in the room. "It's time for yous to leave. The train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry leaves in an hour. Dobby will grab the trunks for the young masters."

"Thank you Dobby," Draco said, being the one that could truly order the house elf around. Dobby disappeared from the room and he reappeared within seconds with three shrunken trunks. Each of the boys took their trunks and slipped them into their pockets. They quickly finished up their breakfasts and waited impatiently for Lucius and Sirius to finish. After what seemed like forever, but was probably only a couple minutes, Lucius put his napkin down. The three boys were on their feet in an instant. Lucius smirked at the eager trio. Sirius watched them get increasingly more impatient as Lucius just looked at them. Sirius rolled his eyes and he hauled his lover out of the chair.

"Quit teasing the boys Luc or we'll never get them to school," he said.

"Well then we'll just have to keep them for the next year," Lucius teased, wrapping his arm around Sirius' waist. He kissed Sirius lightly before pushing him towards the boys. "Let's walk to the edge of the wards so we can apparate," he said. The five wizards walked outside the gate that surrounded the estate and once they were outside of it, they felt an oppressive force pressing in on them for a few seconds as they passed through the wards. "Dudley," Lucius said. Dudley walked over to the elder blonde and he looked at him blankly. "Wrap your arms around my waist, as if we are hugging. That way I will be able to apparate the both of us properly. The others will come later just to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Nothing should go wrong, I've been doing this for a long time," he hurriedly assured the boy when his eyes widened in fear. "Ready?" Lucius asked. Dudley nodded as he took a deep breath. A large _crack_ sounded as Lucius and Dudley disappeared from view.

"Well, no body parts lying around here. They left alright. Let's go," Sirius said, three more _crack_ sounds followed the three disappearing.

When they were redeposited in reality, they looked around at the interior of Platform 9 ¾ and they were surprised to see so few students there yet. Harry looked at his watch and he noticed that it was barely 10:30 a.m. Most students wouldn't be arriving until the last fifteen minutes before the train was to leave. "Wow, we're early," Harry commented, looking around for his cousin. "Where's Duds and Lucius?" he asked.

"Right here," Dudley said from behind Harry. Harry whirled around, startled.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Harry cried.

"Sorry Harry," Dudley apologized.

"It's alright," Harry said.

"Let's go in," Draco said, looking at the cousins. Draco hugged his father, then his cousin. Dudley shook hands with the older wizards. Harry followed suit with Lucius and he hugged Sirius fiercely.

"I'll miss you kiddo," Sirius said, hugging his godson back just a fiercely. "Owl me every week, and you better come visit us at Grimmauld Place for the Christmas holidays," Sirius warned.

"We will Siri," Draco said, taking Harry's hand. "We'll see you two later," Draco waved at the two as the boys entered the train. Several students couldn't believe their eyes as they caught sight of the two supposed enemies holding hands. They found an empty compartment and they settled down. "I'm going to have to leave for a little while at the start of the train ride so I can see to my duties as," Draco made a fake drum roll sound, "Head Boy."

"You're Head Boy?" Harry asked, excited. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wanted it to be a surprise. Are you?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. He cuddled up next to Draco and Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" asked a familiar voice. The three looked up to see Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dean Thomas standing in the doorway.

"Come on in guys," Harry said. Neville plopped himself next to Dudley, who visibly perked up. "Guys, this is my cousin Dudley. He's going to be going to school with us this year." They all gave him blank looks. "He's a wizard. He had to hide it from his parents." The confused looks vanished. "Duds, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, my best friends. They are Ginny Weasley, and Dean Thomas. Hermione, Ron, and Dean are all in our year. Ginny is in 6th year."

"Anyone have an idea who's Head Boy?" Hermione asked, pinning her Head Girl badge to her sweater.

"No idea," Draco said, nudging Harry and sending a glance at Dudley to keep them quiet. "There's four blokes that could be it."

"It's not me," Ron said. A shrill whistle covered anything that Draco could have said in response. The train lurched foreword, finally starting the journey that would bring them to their last year at Hogwarts…

2nd: Falls over and diesI really hope you all like this. Final count: 20 pages-8,239 words.


	7. Who is that disembodied voice?

Disclaimer: #Looks at self in mirror#Nope, I'm not J.K. Rowling. Guess Harry Potter and Co. doesn't belong to me…

A/N: Well…I did get a few more favorable reviews for last chapter than I did for Chapter 5. What happened to my readers??? Started: 11/5/04 Finished: 12/28/04

Summary: Draco watches over a sleeping Harry, remembering the day of Lord Voldemort's defeat. "You never knew the Dragon had a heart, did you?"

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

2nd A/N: _Italics_ are thoughts and emphasis. #…#show's actions…hopefully.

**Dragonheart**

**Chapter 7-Who was that disembodied voice?**

After the seven hour train ride, the group in the compartment looked up in relief as the train slowed down. Dudley looked through the window in curiosity at the village of Hogsmeade. "Is this it?" he asked in wonder.

Hermione smiled at him indulgently. "No Duds," she said, adopting the nickname that only Harry, Draco, and Neville seemed to get away with. "That's Hogsmeade. It's the village that holds the train station and some shops. It's the only completely wizarding village in England. We get to visit here some weekends."

"Wow," was all Dudley could say as they exited the train. He constantly looked around as they walked. Suddenly Dudley squeaked and hid behind Harry.

"What's wrong Duds?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder. Dudley pointed a shaking finger at the gigantic figure of Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper/Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"Will he hurt me again?" Dudley asked in a small voice. The others looked at Dudley with puzzled frowns on their faces. Even Draco knew that Hagrid wouldn't hurt a fly.

"No Duds. You're not the boy you were then. Besides, you're a wizard. He didn't know that when he tried to transfigure you," Harry soothed.

"Hello Harry," Hagrid boomed, greeting them. "Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Dean. Malfoy? Heard yeh had opened your home to Harry. Glad to see yeh back."

"Thanks Professor," Draco said, holding his hand out for Hagrid to shake. Harry rolled his eyes as Hagrid grasped Draco's hand and he pulled the blonde into a hug. When he was released he looked a little flustered.

"Call me Hagrid, Draco."

"You're one of the family now," Harry said, smirking at the look on the blonde's face. "Speaking of family," Harry said, stepping aside, revealing the cringing Dudley. "Hagrid, I'd like you to meet my cousin Dudley Dursley. He will be going to school here this year." Dudley stared at the ground until he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. He looked up in shock and he saw Hagrid looking closely at him.

"Is that true?" he asked. Dudley nodded. "So you're not the worthless little Muggle clone of your father that I though yeh were, are yeh?" Hagrid asked. Dudley looked up at him, shocked. It was Harry's laugh that surprised Dudley.

"And just what is so funny?" Dudley asked Harry.

"Before this summer, that's exactly what I thought you were. I'm glad to see that you're not. After all, I don't think anyone else would have brought out the confident wizard in Neville," Harry said, throwing a teasing grin at his year mate. Neville blushed. Dudley smiled at the other wizard and he took Neville's hand within his own. Hagrid watched the interaction between the two of them with a knowing smile.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts Dudley," Hagrid greeted warmly. "Yeh'll have to come up with me so you can be Sorted. Just stick by me while I collect the first years. See the rest of yeh later!" he called as they moved towards the carriages. Sadly, every member of the small group could see the black winged Threstals as they pawed at the ground. Harry sent a mental glare at the monster that had ruled their lives for far too long, glad that he was finally getting what he deserved.

The small group of friends chatted about nothing much as they rode up to the castle. "So…when did this all happen?" Ginny asked, waving at Harry and Draco's joined hands.

"Couple weeks ago," Harry said. "We went with Dudley on his date with Neville. He was nervous and he wanted support. We talked out our differences and we…kissed," Harry said, blushing.

"And Sirius caught us," Draco said. The others snickered.

"And he didn't rake you over the coals for daring to touch his godson?" Hermione asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Well, that would be kind of hypocritical, considering he just started dating my father," Draco announced, in a bored tone. Naturally, that caused an uproar. Harry and Draco sat there quietly snickering to themselves. They waited for a couple minutes before they others quieted.

"When did _that_ happen?" Hermione gasped, staring wide eyed at the two.

"'Bout the day after we started dating," Harry said. The coach rumbled to a stop. Neville opened the door and he stepped out. He held the door open for the girls, then he let it slam closed on Ron.

"Prat," Ron grumbled, opening the door. Neville walked towards the school, saucily swinging his hips from side to side. "How could I have not noticed he's a bloody poof?" he mumbled, yelping when Hermione smacked the back of his head.

"I think Weasley is going to be in the cat house," Draco said, laughing.

"Dog house Draco," Harry corrected. Draco put his arm around the raven haired Gryffindor and they started walking up the path to the school. The students were shooting wary looks at the two supposed enemies with their arms around each other. "I think we're causing quite a stir," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"Good," Draco whispered back, nipping Harry's earlobe. Harry shivered.

Dean and Ron pretended to swoon. Harry rolled his eyes. "Hey, wait a minute," Dean said, slipping his hand into Ginny's. "Has anyone seen Seamus? I didn't see him anywhere on the train. I also didn't notice that one Slytherin, Blaise. Have any of you heard from him this summer?"

"Yeah I heard from him. He said that he had a surprise for when we got back to school," Harry said. Draco smirked at him, knowingly.

"Hmm…wonder what it is," Ginny said, distractedly. Conversation was cut off as they walked into the Great Hall. The same wonder that they felt the first time they entered the hall filled them. Harry waved at the animated form of Remus Lupin-Snape and he received a wave in return. Severus merely nodded at him. "What's up with Snape?" Ginny asked, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. "He seems almost pleasant today," she joked.

"He's worried about Remus," Harry said, sliding onto the bench, pulling Draco down with him. The students in the hall were gaping at the sight. "Remy's due by Christmas, and he's getting really tired lately." Those around them understood, what man wouldn't be worried about his pregnant husband?

Any more musings they could make were interrupted by the arrival of McGonagall with the first years and Dudley. Draco got up from the table and he made over to the Slytherin table. Whispers grew around the hall as the other students caught sight of the new boy; the whispers varied between wondering who he is and speculations about which house he would be in. Draco and Harry themselves had a small bet going on. Harry swore that Dudley would be a Slytherin, and Draco said that Dudley would be a Ravenclaw. It was obvious that the other boy wouldn't be a Gryffindor; he was able to keep the secret of being a wizard from his parents and cousin for six years after all.

McGonagall set the Sorting Hat upon its usual three-legged stool and she stepped back while it sung its song. When it was done, she unrolled a large parchment and she stood before the trembling first years. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Alvarez, Anna," she called. A small, obviously Latin girl stepped foreword and she stumbled towards the stool. She put the hat on her head; the hat was obviously speaking to her by the way her eyes were looking up. After a brief conversation the hat decided,

"GRYFFINDOR!" it cried. Harry clapped dutifully as the girl made her way to the table. He sat through the students until McGonagall got to Dudley's name.

"Dursley, Dudley," she called. Dudley stepped foreword and he looked at her.

"Not Dursley anymore," he said, he looked frustrated for a moment then he turned to Harry. "Harry, what was Mum's maiden name?" he asked.

"Evans," Harry replied, conscious of the stares they were receiving from the other students that didn't know Dudley's identity.

"I'm Dudley Evans now. I don't want to carry the same name as _them_," Dudley spat, thinking of his parents.

"That's up to you Mr. Evans," McGonagall said, smiling faintly at the young blonde. The entire hall was shocked; many of them didn't know McGonagall _could_ smile. Dumbledore smiled at his long time lover, he knew that she wished that they could have had children, and he knew that she was still young enough to carry children, but she wouldn't listen to him. So instead she viewed her Gryffindors as her children, and it looked like she has taken in young Dudley as well. "Go ahead and put the hat on," she urged Dudley onto the stool. Dudley sat on the stool and he pulled the Sorting Hat onto his head.

"_Ah, young Mr. Dursley,_" the Hat greeted.

"_Evans,_" Dudley said.

"_Alright, _Evans" the Hat allowed. "_You have many qualities from each house. You are loyal and you have a sound mind. However, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are not for you. You are brave but not incessantly reckless as your cousin was. There's only one place for you,_

_SLYTHERIN!!!"_ the Hat cried, shocking Draco and most of those who knew who Dudley was. Harry was the first to clap, inwardly cheering due to the bet he won.

"I told you," Harry mouthed across the room to Draco. Draco simply smirked at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah," Draco mouthed back.

The Sorting passed quickly and soon all of the first years were sitting at their new house tables. Draco, Harry, and Dudley watched Dumbledore closely as McGonagall tapped her knife against her glass to get everyone's attention. "Attention everyone," she said.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Calorie! Cesium! Prelate! Bragol!¹" The new students stared at him blankly, wondering if he was insane. Harry smirked at Dudley's face and he piled his food on his plate and he dug in.

"There are four new spots down at the end of the staff table," Hermione pointed out to Harry. "I wonder who's sitting there," she said, nodding at the four that were shielding their faces from the rest of the hall.

"Dunno," Harry said, having a good idea who those four were.

"He'll probably tell us after the feast," Ron said.

"Probably," Hermione said, reaching for another roll.

As soon as everyone ate everything that they could, all sorts of desserts appeared on the table. When those were gone as well McGonagall tapped her glass again as Dumbledore stood up again.

"Ahem-just a few more words now that we have all eaten. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. The village of Hogsmeade is open to students third year and above on select weekends. And I would like to present this year's Head Boy and Girl. Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger. Now I'm sure that you're all tired so off you go."

Everyone got up and they started heading off through the doors. "One moment please," Dumbledore said. "This year we have the honor of celebrating the union of two of our young couples. They were married two days ago right here at Hogwarts. May I present Blaise and Seamus Zabini. As well as Pansy and Millicent Parkinson-Bulstrode. Due to their new status, they will have separate sleeping arrangements, away from the student dorms. You may go now," Dumbledore said, smiling at the student population.

"Gryffindor first years over here!" Hermione said, moving over to the side of the hall. Twelve or so eleven year olds walked over to where Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Colin, and the two fifth year prefects were standing. She waited for all of the first years to gather around them before she began speaking again. "I am Hermione Granger, Head Girl. If you have any problems with anything, please don't hesitate to come to me. If you can't find me,-"

"Check the library," Harry joked, standing with Neville. The group snickered a bit until Hermione glared at them. "Sorry 'Mione," Harry said.

"If you can't find me," Hermione continued, playfully glaring at Harry, "please feel free to approach one of the prefects. They are, Ron Weasley, 7th year. Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy, 6th year." She then introduced the two fifth years and she turned back to the first years. "Follow me," she said, heading towards the staircase. The first years followed her timidly, glancing around in wonder. Hermione pointed out different things on the way to the Gryffindor common room. "And this is the Fat Lady, she is the guardian to the entrance of the common room."

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Canicula," Hermione said. The portrait opened and the students shuffled inside the common room. "Boys, the dormitories are upstairs and down to the left. Girls, the same on the right," she said. "Now, I'm sure that you're very tired. So I'll see you in the morning at breakfast. You will receive your schedules then. Good night," she said. The first years dispersed to their dorms, the older students also following them to their own dorms. However, the Golden Trio and friends sat down in the cushy chairs before the fire and settled down for a good talk.

"So Harry…" Ginny began, looking at him curiously.

"So Ginny," Harry replied, sarcastically. Ginny made a face at him.

"Don't be an ass," she said.

"He can't help it, he spent the summer with Malfoy," Ron said, clearly joking. Hermione elbowed him in the side and Ron shot a glare at her. "Well he did!"

"Go on Ginny," Hermione said, pointedly ignoring her boyfriend.

"Yes Ginny, what were you going to say?" Harry asked, clearly intending to be serious for a moment.

"I was just going to ask, why Malfoy? I mean, I know he switched sides and all, but _why_?" Ginny asked.

"I could ask you the same about Dean, but I won't because I know you really care about him. And I really care about Draco. I would like it if you guys could get past everything that has happened with him so far. I have," Harry looked around at his friends.

"Does he make you happy?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry closely.

Harry smiled; leave it to Hermione to ask the question. He looked back up at them. "Yeah, he does. He's been there for me ever since the final battle. I don't think he knows I remember him helping me, but I do. I remember him taking my hand and lending me his power. He saved my life. If he hadn't done that I would have died."

"Do you love him?" Ron asked. The others looked at him in shock. Harry smiled at his best friend.

"Yeah I do," Harry said, smiling at the red head.

"Does he love you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't know I know. He told me when he thought I was sleeping."

"Are you going to tell him?" Dean asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm planning on telling him at the first Hogsmeade weekend. I'm going to take him out," Harry said, grinning.

"But that's not until next month," Hermione protested. "I think you should tell him earlier," she said.

"But that would ruin my fun," Harry said, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, we better be getting to bed. You don't want to be late for classes do you?" Hermione asked.

"Awkward day for classes to resume, Tuesday," Ron said, yawning as they headed up the stairs to the dorm.

"Yeah well it's Monday," Dean pointed out, as he headed for his trunk. "Where's Neville?" he asked.

"Probably with Dudley," Harry said. "They've been owling back and forth constantly since they went on that date," Harry added.

"I didn't know that Neville was gay," Ron said. "I mean, I suspected. But I never knew."

"I knew," Dean said. Everyone looked at him. "Neville told me fifth year. He kind of had a crush on Seamus, and he asked me if Seamus was gay. I felt bad telling him that Seamus had a boyfriend already."

"Yeah I could understand- wait a minute!" Harry cried. "You knew about Seamus and Blaise?"

Dean looked at Harry like Harry was dumb. "Of course I knew. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" Dean laughed at the looks on their faces. "I caught Seamus and Blaise on a date one night. I promised to keep the secret."

"And he did," said a voice from the doorway. The three looked up to see Neville walking in the room. "Dean never told me who Seamus' boyfriend was. I assume it was Zabini?" Neville asked. Dean nodded. "Good. I'm glad that Seamus has found someone that loves him."

"How's Duds?" Harry asked. Neville smiled softly.

"He's a little nervous about starting school, but Draco assured me that he would watch out for Dudley. Said something about Slytherins watch out for their own," Neville shrugged and he walked over to his bed. "Hey," he said, "there are only four beds."

"Well Seamus is married now. He's going to live somewhere else with Blaise," Harry pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Neville said, feeling like an idiot. "Hey Harry, you were there at the wedding, weren't you?"

All eyes turned to Harry. "Yeah I was."

"What happened?" Ron asked, conveniently forgetting that they were men and men didn't gossip.

"Yeah, why'd they marry so suddenly?" Dean asked.

"Well, Blaise's father was pressuring Blaise and Pansy into marrying. He had been placated for the last couple years by their engagement. But as it got closer to both Blaise and Pansy's coming of age, he got nervous. So he moved the wedding up. We basically kidnapped Seamus, Pansy, and Pansy's girlfriend Millicent and we brought them here. That night they were married before witnesses."

"Who were the witnesses?" Neville asked.

"Me, Draco, Mr. Malfoy, Sirius, Professor Snape, Remus, Minister Fudge, and Professor McGonagall. Right after Professor Dumbledore finished Blaise and Seamus' ceremony, Blaise's father showed up." Harry's audience gasped. "Yeah. He tried to say that the wedding wasn't going to be legal. He tried saying that it couldn't be legal because Pansy wasn't there, but she was. Then he tried the part about Pansy being underage, but Lucius was there, and he's her godfather. He can give her permission to marry. Then he said he was going to go to the minister, but Fudge was there. He kept babbling and I made him leave."

"You _made him_ made him?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Blimey Harry, you really know how to make enemies don't you?"

"Sure do," Harry quipped, grinning. "Well I'm gonna go to bed now. Night."

"Night Harry," the others chorused.

Harry made his way into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. When he came out, the others were still talking. He slipped into his bed and he ducked under the covers. "_Nox_," he whispered. The lights in the dorm went out, and Harry could hear some grumbling from the others in the room.

The next morning Harry woke up slowly to see the large eyes of Dobby looking at him from inside his bed curtains. "Yaah!" Harry cried, jumping back. "Dobby!" Harry cried.

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter. But Master Draco has asked Dobby to ask Harry Potter if Harry Potter would join Master Draco for breakfast at the Slytherin table. Would Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"Sure Dobby, just let me stop my heart pounding. You scared the hell out of me," Harry said.

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter," Dobby said.

"Don't worry about it Dobby. Just…poke me or something next time," Harry said, unconsciously repeating his words of three years before. Harry climbed out of his bed and he giggled softly to see that the others in the dorm were all glaring at his bed due to his yell when Dobby startled him. "Sorry guys, it was Dobby," Harry said. Sleepy mumbles erupted from the other three beds.

Harry stumbled into the bathroom and he quickly showered and he changed into his robes so that he could spend as much time with Draco at breakfast as possible. Harry grabbed his bag and he shoved his Potions text into it, six years of Potions taught him that he would have Potions first thing in the morning. Harry sincerely doubted that his routine would change for his last year when it was the same for the other six years.

Draco looked up when he felt someone sit next to him. Considering he had threatened the other Slytherins with hexing them into next week if they interrupted his breakfast with Harry, Draco knew that it had to be Harry. Draco smiled when he saw his raven haired boyfriend sitting there. "Morning Harry," Draco said, handing Harry a cup of tea that was already prepared the way Harry liked it.

"Morning. Did you really have to send Dobby to wake me up?" Harry asked, as he took a sip of his tea.

"Naturally. Who else would follow my explicit order and actually get you down here one way or another?" Draco asked.

"Only Dobby," Harry conceded. He took another sip out of his cup and he put it down on the table. "So what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Well I wanted to know how we were going to act when we're here," Draco said.

Harry smiled at his boyfriend, knowing that Draco was asking due to his bad history with boyfriends. "I'd like us to continue as we were at Malfoy Manor. You're my boyfriend, not someone that I'm going to hide. Okay?" Harry asked. Draco smiled brightly at Harry, feeling immensely relieved that Harry didn't want to hide their relationship. His last boyfriend had wanted to hide their relationship and it had ended badly. Draco snorted; well that's what he got for dating a Hufflepuff. Harry looked closely at the look on Draco's face and he growled softly. "Justin is an idiot," Harry growled, grabbing the back of Draco's neck roughly and he pulled Draco foreword and he kissed him passionately. Several gasps were heard around the hall at the sight of the Golden Boy Harry Potter kissing the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy. "You're mine," Harry whispered roughly, looking deeply into Draco's eyes.

"And you're mine," Draco whispered back, softly kissing Harry's lips.

"Hey lovebirds, you need to eat or you're going to be late for Potions," Blaise and Seamus said, sitting down at the Slytherin table with Draco and Harry. Harry grinned at the two and the two Seekers began eating their breakfast. Harry however kept his left hand on Draco's thigh while they ate.

When they were finished, the schedules started drifting down the tables. Harry watched Severus pluck two Gryffindor schedules from Professor McGonagall's pile and he handed them to a fifth year prefect that was waiting for the schedules. The schedules were passed down each side to the table and Draco rooted through the pile and he pulled four schedules out of it before handing it to the person next to Harry. He passed the schedules to the other three before he looked at his own schedule.

"What do you have?" Harry asked, looking over Draco's shoulder.

"Potions first thing," Draco said. "You?" he asked, looking at the other three. They nodded. "Oh good. You going to sit with me?" he asked Harry.

"Of course," Harry said, smiling. He gave Draco a peck on the lips. "I've got to get to the Gryffindor table. I'll see you when we leave for class. You will be walking with me, wont you?"

"You think I wouldn't? Of course I am. I'll see you in a little while." Draco smiled at him and Harry walked off towards his table.

"Harry wait!" Seamus called. Harry stopped about two steps away from the Slytherin table. "Baby, I'm going to go with Harry and visit my friends at the Gryffindor table. I'll see you in a couple minutes." Seamus kissed Blaise softly and he walked over to his friend and they headed over to the Gryffindor table.

The two were talking softly when they reached their house table. "Hey guys," Harry said, sliding into his usual spot, Seamus doing the same between Dean and Neville.

"Hey Harry," the seventh year Gryffindors greeted the dark haired boy.

"Hey guys, are you going to talk to me or just ignore me?" Seamus asked softly.

"Well I don't know Seamus. After all, you didn't tell us that you were dating a Slytherin," Ron said, speaking the thoughts that the others were thinking.

"I couldn't tell anyone Ron. I swore on my magic that I would tell no one so as I would not endanger the lives of Millicent, Pansy, and Blaise." Those around him gasped, and Harry gaped at him soundly. He hadn't known that Seamus had sworn on his magic. Draco hadn't asked him to do that.

"How come I wasn't asked to swear on my magic?" Harry asked. Seamus looked at him in shock.

"Harry, all of us were counting on you to rid the world of He Who Must Not Be Named. Of course we wouldn't ask you to swear on your magic." Harry felt like smacking himself. Of course, they were worried about him defeating Voldemort. He had spent a summer away from his fame; he had actually managed to forget completely about being the Boy Who Lived To Defeat The Dark Lord.

"Sorry, I forgot," Harry said.

"So Harry, are you ready for Potions?" Hermione asked.

"I am so glad that I'm not in the class this year!" Ron said.

"Well that's only because you decided not to become an Auror," Hermione pointed out. Ron stuck his tongue out at her. Harry and Seamus sat on the sidelines, letting the couple fight it out. It was better for everyone involved, if someone interrupted the two, the fight just built up until one of the two blew up at the other. Then Harry would have to resort to _Petrificus Totalus_ing them. _Although…_Harry thought, _I do have the added benefit of having a boyfriend that is Head Boy. He has his own room…_Harry mused. Harry grinned evilly; it was nice to at least think about doing it. Even though he knew that he would never do it.

"What are you smirking at?" Seamus asked, whispering so the others wouldn't hear.

"_Petrificus Totalus,_" Harry whispered back, inclining his head towards the arguing couple.

Seamus grinned. "They'd hex you into next week if you did," Seamus said.

"_If_ they found me," Harry said, nodding his head towards Draco. Seamus' grin increased as he understood what Harry was talking about.

"If you ever need somewhere else to hide from those two, you can always come to mine and Blaise's room. We're-" Seamus whispered the location of his rooms in Harry's ear.

"Wonder what the two of them are whispering about over there," Blaise said, as he helped himself to another couple sausages.

"They're probably plotting ways to completely drive us mad," Draco replied blandly.

Blaise laughed. "They do that without even trying, why would they need to plan it?" Blaise asked.

Draco conceded Blaise's point. "That's true. They've always found someway to drive us mad. Even before we loved them, they were still annoying as simply the too brave for their own good Gryffindors. Man they were annoying. Before we got to know them," Draco added when he saw the look on Blaise's face. "You have to admit, the whole 'You are aGryffindor:You can do no wrong'treatment the school gave them was annoying."

"Yeah it was a little annoying how Dumbledore gave them the House Cup First Year," Blaise admitted. Draco smirked and the smirk evolved into a smile as he saw Harry and Seamus approaching. Blaise's eyebrow rose as he saw the look on Draco's face change. Draco nodded towards the two approaching Gryffindors. Blaise turned around and he saw his husband and Harry nearing the table.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked as they reached the table. "We're going to be late for Potions if we don't get going." Draco put his napkin down and he got up from the table.

"Yeah I'm ready." Draco walked down to the end of the table where he met Harry. Draco linked his fingers with Harry's and they walked out of the Great Hall. They chatted quietly as they walked down the stairs to the dungeons. As they got closer to the corridor that led to the Potions classroom they could see Peeves bouncing around the corridor, antagonizing the students in the hall.

"Ooh, wee little Potter and his little stone Dragon," Peeves cried, looking at them in glee. Draco's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the voice. However, before he could say anything, Peeves pushed both him and Harry into an abandoned classroom. A locking charm was cast before the two boys could react.

"What the? Peeves what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, that's not Peeves," Draco said. Harry looked at Draco in shock.

"Yes it is. Look at him, there is very little chance that it's someone else," Harry pointed out.

"Harry, it's Godric Gryffindor," Draco whispered, awe stealing over his usually stoic features.

"WHAT?" Harry cried, rounding on his boyfriend. But after taking one look at the expression on Draco's face, he turned back to look at Peeves. "You're not, are you?" Harry asked.

"Your boyfriend caught on quicker than you did Potter," Peeves said, transforming into the regal founder of Harry's house. Harry quickly lowered his eyes in the presence of such a great wizard. "You have no reason to lower your eyes to me, Harry," Godric said gently, as he lifted Harry's chin so Harry was looking into Godric's eyes. "Besides, Sal would have kneazles if he found out that you acted submissive to me and he didn't see it." Godric laughed at the looks on Draco and Harry's faces.

"Sal?" Harry asked. Godric looked at him inquiringly. "All records state that you didn't get along with Salazar."

"Well…we've had a _difficult_ relationship. When we first met, we fought constantly. We were only boys at the time and we were divided by loyalties to our families. We were much like the Montague's and the Capulets, the Romans and the Greeks, the Hatfields and the McCoys. Our families hated each other and they passed that hate down to us. However, we were taught magic by a wonderful and powerful man who was completely neutral. So we learned to put aside our differences for him. When we got together with Helga and Rowena to found Hogwarts, we all decided to put a bit of our souls into the building of the castle. The great wards around the school are all fed by our magic and our souls. Every Headmaster, or Headmistress, since has added to the wards gradually. A spell here, a spell there. Over the last thousand years, the school has become the safest place for anyone or anything in the world. I think only Gringotts Bank is second to the security of Hogwarts." Godric looked at the two standing before him.

"What happened to Peeves?" Harry asked. Draco snorted and he mumbled something under his breath that sounded like _Typical Gryffindor_.

"He's still around, I put him in the Chamber of Secrets about two years ago. So he's bouncing around there causing chaos in Sal's beloved chamber." Godric grinned at the two. "I took on Peeves' role as mischief maker when Delores Umbridge decided she was going to mess with our beloved Hogwarts. I'm going to let him out soon, but I just wanted you to know that I am very proud of what you have done, Draco. You took the advice I gave you in the last battle and you used it well."

Harry looked at Draco. "What advice?" Harry asked, glaring at Draco.

Draco looked self conscious, and he absent mindedly fiddled with his wand. "During the battle, I heard a voice that told me to help you. The voice told me to take your hand and lend you my energy. I followed it and you beat Voldemort. I didn't realize that it was Godric Gryffindor until the founders arrived out of that portal. I actually hadn't thought of that voice until now."

"You listened to a voice that only you could hear? Do you know how foolish that was? You could have inadvertently hurt yourself or me," Harry said.

"I wasn't thinking!" Draco cried. "All I was thinking of was somehow saving you! I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I had allowed you to die! My only thought was that the boy I loved was dying in front of my eyes!" Draco paled suddenly as he realized exactly what he had revealed. Draco's eyes dropped so that he was studying the floor.

Draco jumped slightly when he felt fingers under his chin, forcing him to meet Harry's eyes. Draco tensed, expecting to see condemnation in Harry's eyes. He was shocked to see a surprised happiness in the emerald green depths. "I know," Harry said, surprising Draco.

"What?"

"I know you love me. I overheard you tell me when you thought I was asleep," Harry said, leaning foreword to kiss the platinum blonde boy. Instead of making contact with the petal pink lips, Harry was shoved backward.

"You overheard me and you just let me think that you were asleep?!?!" Draco screeched. Harry looked up at his boyfriend in shock.

"You weren't telling me so I would know; you were telling me so that your conscience would be clear. Besides, you were the one that had been avoiding me. You never stayed to let me say anything when you told me that you liked me last year," Harry accused.

"You laughed at me! No one laughs at a Malfoy!" Draco growled.

"I laugh as a defense mechanism. I laugh so I won't show that I am afraid. If you had stayed for even half a second later you would have heard me tell you that I like you to. I've liked you since fifth year when you were a member of Umbridge's ridiculous brute squad. Do you know what she made me do in our endless detentions?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head. "She used a torture quill. She made me write out hundreds of lines in my own blood! It eventually resulted in this!" Harry hissed, showing Draco his left hand, free of all glamour charms that had been hiding the words scarred onto it.

"I…will…not…tell…lies," Draco slowly read. Harry watched his eyes narrow and anger slowly fill the silver eyes. "I'll kill her," Draco said, his voice low. He turned and he began to walk out of the room.

Harry caught him by the arm. "NO Draco! She's not worth it. But do you see what I was dealing with now? She was horrible to me because she knew I was right. And I felt horrible because I was falling hard for one of her favorite little arsehole followers. I didn't know what to do. Then less than a year later, I find out that the same little prat that I had fallen for, liked me too. Do you know how that felt? I felt happy for the first time in a long time. It was only seconded by this past summer when I found out that I never have to go back to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house again. And as a bonus I gained Dudley as a friend. And this was all prompted by the fact that I knew that you loved me. I love you as well," Harry said softly. Draco promptly fell down on his arse, shocked by Harry's announcement.

"You do?" Draco asked. Harry grinned at the other teen and he knelt down next to his boyfriend.

"Yes I do," Harry said, as he leaned in and kissed the blonde softly. Harry gasped as he felt Draco's arms slip around his back and pull the raven haired boy closer. Neither boy noticed the spirit of Godric Gryffindor slip out of the room, disguised as Peeves the poltergeist once again. It was only when Harry felt the bell on his watch go off that the two stopped the kiss. Harry looked down at his watch. "Bloody hell! We're late to Potions!" Harry and Draco got up and they rushed out of the room and down the hall. They slipped inside the door of the classroom right before Severus banged into the class.

"Potter! Malfoy! Take your seats!" Severus barked out as he moved to the front of the class. Harry and Draco moved to the only open table and they sat down. "Now, by some trick of fate, you have made it into the N.E.W.T. level Potions class. _Some of you_," Severus said, glaring in Neville's direction, "have made it here by sheer luck. The rest of you have somehow accumulated enough knowledge to make it here. Then again, some of you are insufferable know it alls, so I wouldn't expect you to not make it," Severus said, glancing at Hermione. She blushed but she continued to look at Severus. "This year you will be working in pairs, no chance of trading your partner. If you and your partner cannot get along, you will not pass the class. Now, as there are nine students, one of you will receive extra training from me in lieu of having a partner. The partners are Granger/Bones, Boot/Parkinson-Bulstrode, Malfoy/Potter, Zabini/Zabini, and Longbottom will be the one to be by himself. Now get with your partners if you aren't already." Several students shuffled around as students moved so they could sit with their partners. "Now we will be reviewing this week, and next week we will be beginning the new potions. Now open your books to page 43 and read the chapter. I will expect a three foot essay on the potions discussed within the chapter due next Tuesday." The class groaned, though they quieted quickly in the face of Severus' glare. "Begin," he snapped, glaring over the class as a whole.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and they shrugged. The pulled their books out of their bags and they opened them to the specified page. Their hands snaked together as they read the text in the book.

Severus subtly watched the two as they read the assignment. He had known of Draco's feelings for the Gryffindor for many years,though Severus had never really expected it to go anywhere. But Severus was glad that his godson had gotten off his arse and asked the Boy Who Lived out.

The students read their assignments in silence, none of them willing to risk the wrath of their professor. When the bell rang for them to leave, none of them could resist a small sigh of relief. "Remember, a three foot essay due on Tuesday!" Severus barked as the students in his class practically ran out of the room.

Harry and Draco walked slowly, hand in hand down the hallway. Before they reached the stairway Harry pulled Draco to a stop. "Wait Drac," he said. Draco looked at him, curiosity evident in his face. "I was wondering, would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade on the first weekend? Dudley's going on a date with Neville and I believe so are Hermione and Ron, and Blaise and Seamus. What do you say?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled at Harry. "Sure. Where do you want to go?" Draco asked.

"We'll figure that out when it comes closer to the weekend. Ok?" Harry said. Draco nodded and he grinned at Harry. The raven haired young man pulled his boyfriend close as they began to walk up the stairs so they could go to their next class.

During the next month, Harry and Draco were content to just exist side by side, knowing that they were loved. They made many plans for what they were going to do on their Hogsmeade date, and many of them were discarded for being unpractical. After all, one couldn't journey to New York City from Hogsmeade village, at least not without a special mode of transportation.

Then finally the day arrived, Friday, the first day of the Hogsmeade weekend was Halloween. Harry was standing in his dorm watching the rest of his roommates get ready for their dates. Harry looked down at his attire. It was an outfit that Draco had helped him pick out while the two went shopping during the summer. He was wearing a dark blue silk long-sleeved shirt. He wore skin tight jeans that hugged all the right curves, and he put on one of his new pairs of shoes. Harry hadn't even attempted to tame his hair; he figured that it would do what it wanted whatever he did.

"You ready Harry?" Ron asked, Neville standing beside him. Both were equally dressed up for their dates, Neville in a white shirt and Ron in a black shirt. Both of them wore their uniform slacks.

"Yeah. Just let me get my wand," Harry said, as he pulled his new emerald green cloak on over his shoulders. Harry put his wand in the special holster that he had Mr.Ollivandermake for when he was battling Voldemort. It was now an integral part of his life that he never left his room without it on.

The three boys walked down the stairs until they got to the common room. Once they were there Hermione joined them. Ron took her hand and they walked outside the common room. Once the Fat Lady closed behind them, the small group was joined by Draco and Dudley, both looking very nice in their clothes. Draco was wearing a light blue shirt that set off his pale skin and made it look glowing. Dudley was wearing a red cotton long sleeved shirt and his uniform pants. Dudley had borrowed one of Draco's many cloaks for the occasion. Both cloaks had the Malfoy crest inscribed on the left breast. Both cloaks were also black with hoods attached in case it rained.

"Everybody ready?" Harry asked, taking Draco's hand.

"Yes Harry," the others chorused.

"Good, let's go," Harry said, starting off with Draco.

When asked later how their dates went, all six would stammer and only say that it was the best date that any of them had been on…

1: The four words of Professor Dumbledore's start of term speech are all Chemistry related. shrugssue me, I wanted to put them in there.

3rd A/N: So what do you think??? Please review and tell me!!!


	8. Aunt Marge and a Muggle?

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so nope, I don't own Harry Potter…

A/N: It's almost done! Only two more chapters! Also, there is some language in this chapter that might be considered offensive. I have nothing against those that are mentioned in the section of the chapter. Started: 12/29/04 Finished: 4/3/05

Summary: Draco watched over a sleeping Harry, remembering the day of Lord Voldemort's defeat. "You never knew the Dragon had a heart, did you?"

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

2nd A/N: _Italics_ are thoughts and emphasis. +...+ show's actions…hopefully.

**Dragonheart**

**Chapter 8-Aunt Marge and a…Wizard?**

Harry looked up from where he was working on his Potions homework on Draco's bed. The blonde was also lying on the bed, only he was working on his Ancient Runes homework. In the one an a half months since their Halloween date, the two had grown even closer than they thought they ever would. Although, they were still treating their growing relationship with caution. Neither one wanted to alienate the other by pushing for too much too soon.

You see, both of them were virgins and they were convinced that the other wasn't. So in a way to keep the tension low, their sexual relationship was steadily growing. Now, it might have saved a lot of trouble if the two just talked to each other about their fears, but if they did that, they wouldn't be men. So each of them suffered in silence, convinced that their partner would one day leave them because of a lack of sex.

Dudley and Neville watched the proceedings with a sort of amused silence as the two boys they trusted above all fumbled through their first real serious relationship. It still made them chuckle when they remembered a conversation that they had with Harry a few weeks before.

_Flashback_

_"You know," Dudley said as he flipped through his Potions textbook, looking for an answer to something for his essay, "if you're so worried about disappointing Draco when you to first have sex, we could take you somewhere and get rid of that pesky virginity," he offered._

_Harry laughed a little as he saw the look on Neville's face as he looked at his boyfriend. "Don't look so shocked __Nev__; he made the same offer the summer after fifth year. It was a way to thank me for saving you from the dementor, wasn't it Duds?" Harry asked._

_Dudley__ nodded. "Yeah. I was hoping on telling him that I was a wizard then, but he refused. Said he wanted to wait. Why did you want to wait again Harry?"_

_"Well it wasn't that I really wanted to wait, I was shocked and convinced that someone had abducted you and replaced you with a badly polyjuiced version," Harry laughed. "After all, you had never treated me like a human before. It was always, 'Freak', 'Boy', or other unpleasant things like that. That was the first time you actually talked to me like I was there. I was freaked out!" Harry said, chuckling at the look on __Dudley__'s face. However his grin was short lived when he saw that __Dudley__ seemed to be really upset with what Harry was saying._

_"Oh so me being nice to you is such a shock?" __Dudley__ asked, angry._

_"Well think about how you, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon treated me when I was little, before I even knew what magic was. The three of you treated me like a house elf, like I wasn't even a part of the family. In fact, to your parents I wasn't even human. I was a _wizard_ and that was worse than being well…gay. Wonder what they'd say when they found out that their freak nephew was also a pillow biter," Harry said, thinking of an insult that people in the muggle world often used for being homosexual._

_"A _what_?" Neville asked, incredulous. _

_"It's a vulgar muggle insult for homosexuals. Along with fudge packer, and various others. It's always racist or homophobic people that call people those things. And unfortunately, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are two of the biggest racists I've ever known. After all, they thought they could beat magic out of someone."_

_"So no going out and getting laid?" __Dudley__ asked, grinning at Harry._

_"Defiantly not. But you can go if you want to," Harry offered._

_"HE WILL NOT!" Neville cried, surprising even himself with the adamant screech. Harry looked on in amusement as Neville moved to sit in front of Dudley, taking the blonde's head in his hands. "You will not go somewhere else to get what you could just as easily get at home," Neville said flatly. Harry's grin dropped off his face as he felt his jaw drop. He looked at the intense looks passing between his cousin and friend._

_"Ok, I'm going to go find Draco. I'll see you two later," Harry said to the oblivious couple, barely making it out of the room before the two on the bed began snogging._

_End Flashback_

"I can't believe we leave for the Christmas holidays tomorrow," Harry said, looking up from his Potions book. "It seems like it's too soon."

"I know what you mean," Draco said, "it still seems like Halloween was yesterday. But it will be good to see Dad and Sirius again. You're sure that they're staying with us at Malfoy Manor for the hols right?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled at his boyfriend's worrying. "Don't worry. I wrote them last week and Sirius's letter this morning confirmed it. They will be at the station when the train rolls in to Kings Cross. They will pick all of us up and take us to the Manor."

Draco sat up straighter as he put the finishing touches on his homework, which was due on the first Ancient Runes class back after the holidays. "Done," he said, putting the last period on the parchment. "So who is this 'all of us'?" Draco asked.

"You, me, Neville, Dudley, Seamus, Blaise, Remus, and Severus," Harry said, counting them off on his fingers. "Why?"

"I need to inform the house elves exactly how many guest rooms to prepare," Draco said.

"Well, we only need one room for Severus and Remus, and also Blaise and Seamus. You have a room as do Dudley and I. So we need three guest rooms prepared, right?" Harry asked. Draco did the math quickly in his head and he nodded. Harry grinned and he gave Draco a quick kiss and he turned back to his homework, Draco lay down next to him to help him by giving him pointers…

The next morning, Draco was standing in the entry way of Hogwarts, waiting for Harry, Dudley, Neville, Seamus, and Blaise to come down from the Gryffindor tower. However, the ones that were first to arrive were Professors Snape and Lupin-Snape. Draco decided to ask them a question that had been bothering him for a while. "Professors," Draco started, considering they were still in school, "why are you taking the train with us?" he asked.

Remus smiled a slightly tired smile at the blonde and he rested a hand on his rounded tummy. "Well Draco, it's because in the late months of pregnancy, especially a male pregnancy, the "mother" shouldn't travel by apparating, or floo. So we're going to take the train with you and also ride in the car to the Manor."

Severus smiled and he put his arm around Remus' waist and he pulled his husband closer to him. "Thank you for inviting us to stay at the Manor for the holidays Draco," Severus said, smiling at his godson.

"No problem. After all you two have done for me, it's the least I could do. Besides, you two need to get out of the damp dungeons," Draco said, teasing.

"Well the same could be said about you Draco," Harry said, coming into the hall. He walked over to Draco and he kissed the blonde on the cheek.

Draco couldn't think of anything to say to that so he just settled for a simple "prat." He then turned to look at the others in the hall. "Ok, now Dudley and Harry already know this, so they can tune me out-"

"Comes naturally to me by now," Dudley said, sneaking his arm around Neville's waist, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. Neville, however, retaliated to the comment by elbowing him in the stomach.

"Go on Draco," Neville said, smiling at the blonde as he rested his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Thanks Nev," Draco said, smiling at the Gryffindor. "Anyway, Severus and Remus and Seamus and Blaise will be sharing a room. Dudley and Harry already have rooms at the manor. Neville you will have a room next to Dudley's. Pansy and Millicent will be over for the New Years party as will the Weasleys. Father and Sirius will be staying at the Manor as per my request for the holidays."

"Why would they need your permission to stay at the Manor?" Neville asked.

"I'm the head of the house now. Father signed over control of the family after he was released from Azkaban. He insisted that I have the Manor and control of the Malfoy assets when he moved in with Sirius." Draco smiled at the others as he took Harry's hand. "Due to the large amount of rooms at the manor, you could all have rooms on a permanent basis if you wanted. Uncle Sev and Remus already have one as will the baby when she comes. Dudley and Harry already possess rooms due to their staying with me this summer."

"We should get going," Severus said, looking at his pocket watch, "the carriages are about to leave. And Remus is _not_ walking to Hogsmeade."

"Protective much?" Harry asked, smirking at his Professor.

"You have no idea," Remus said, sighing. He grinned and he kissed his husband softly.

"You love it and you know it," Severus said, kissing Remus softly. The teens pretended to puke and be sick but they were all awed by the fact that they were allowed to see their stern Potions professor acting sweet to his pregnant husband. Severus looked at the teens standing before them. "Come on brats, we don't want to miss the train."

Draco charmed his and Harry's trunks to float behind them as they started out to the carriages. The others followed and they climbed into a couple carriages and they rattled as they drove down the gravel driveway. They all waved at Hagrid as they climbed into the train. Harry looked around; glad that for once they wouldn't have to worry about finding a compartment. The group would be riding in the teacher's compartment, due to the fact that it was larger and had more room for Remus to stretch out in.

Once they reached the compartment Severus sat down on the bench and he pulled Remus down so that he was lying with his head in Severus' lap. Severus softly stroked Remus' hair and the werewolf softly purred under his breath at the touch of his husband's fingers in his hair. Remus quickly fell asleep under such ministrations. In an interest to be polite, the teens talked quietly, or in the case of the married couple, snogged for the train ride to London. The eight hour train ride passed by quickly, with the only interruption being the lady that brought snacks during the middle of the ride. So when the train rolled into King Cross station, Severus reluctantly gently shook his husband awake so they could leave the train.

Sirius and Lucius stood on platform 9 ¾ waiting for the train to come in. Though neither wanted to admit it, they were both waiting impatiently for their kids to come back. They hadn't seen Harry or Draco for almost four months and it was killing them inside to know that they were on their way but not there yet. "I think the train is taking it's time on purpose," Sirius said for the fourth time.

Lucius looked at his lover and he smiled, it wasn't often that people got to see the insecure Sirius Black that his lover held close to his heart. Lucius walked up to the black haired man and he wrapped his arms around his slim waist and he rested his chin on Sirius's shoulder. "They'll be here love, and no, the train is not a sadistic bastard that's taking it's time on getting here. You know as well as I do that it's a seven hour train ride. Now calm down, you don't want Harry getting worried for you the minute he gets off the train now do you?"

Sirius relaxed in the familiar arms that were holding him. He turned his head and he smiled at Lucius and he kissed him softly. "Thanks love," he said. He then practically jumped out of his skin when the train whistle blew, announcing the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. "They're here!" he squealed, jumping up and down like a child.

Lucius laughed as he hugged Sirius and he kissed the dark haired man's cheek. "Yes love, they are," Lucius said, releasing his lover. The two stood back as the train came to a stop and they watched the doors intently.

"So who's coming again?" Sirius asked, still searching the doors.

"Draco, Harry, Dudley, his boyfriend Neville, Seamus, Blaise, Severus, and Remus," Lucius answered mechanically as he continued searching the station. Suddenly he caught a flash of platinum blonde hair so like his own exiting the teacher's compartment. "There they are," he said, pointing. Sirius yelled and he ran towards the train where his godson was exiting the red train.

Harry jumped when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist that weren't belonging to his boyfriend. He turned around; ready to hex whomever had touched him when he came face to face with his godfather's familiar blue eyes. "Siri!" he yelled, throwing his arms around the older man's shoulders.

Lucius watched the two of them with a soft smile on his face until he felt someone fly into his own arms. He looked down to see the familiar head of platinum blonde hair that belonged to his son. Lucius tightened his arms around Draco and he hugged him tightly. "I missed you Dragon," Lucius said when he released Draco from his embrace.

"I missed you too Dad," Draco said as he smiled at Lucius. He turned around when he felt someone else's presence behind him and he saw that everyone was out of the train, waiting for Draco and Harry to finish saying hello. "Is everyone ready?" Draco asked, looking at the others. They all nodded and Severus very carefully cast a concealing charm over Remus' pregnant belly. He softly ran a hand over the bulge, reassuring the baby that she wouldn't be forgotten.

"Shall we be going?" Severus asked, looking at the Malfoys.

"Oh yes, I want to see the manor," Neville said, holding hands with Dudley. Lucius and Sirius smiled at the boy that had once been timid. It warmed both of their hearts that he had grown out of that and had become a confident young man. Though they both wished that the maturity hadn't come out of a war that all of the young men before them had participated in.

"I've seen it," Blaise said, shrugging.

"But I haven't," Seamus said, tugging on Blaise's arm like a child. "Could we go soon?" he asked.

Draco laughed at Seamus' enthusiasm, and he nodded. "Yeah Seam, we'll be on our way in a minute."

"Does everyone know where your trunks are?" Lucius asked. All of the teens pulled shrunken trunks out of their pockets. "Have the owls been sent ahead?" Those with owls nodded their heads. "Ok, well then let's get going."

Each of the couples took their partner's hands as they exited the platform. The purebloods all ignored the looks of disgust that were aimed at the four couples, but Dudley, Seamus, and Harry were all painfully aware of the looks they were getting. Draco looked at Harry when he felt Harry's hand start to slip from his hand. Draco followed Harry's gaze and he finally noticed the looks they were getting. He sneered at the small minded Muggles and he tightened his hold on Harry's hand. The blonde raised the tanned hand of his boyfriend to his lips and he kissed it. "See anything you like?" Draco growled at the gawking masses. He snapped his fingers and a man that Harry hadn't even noticed standing off to the side rushed up.

"Yes Lord Malfoy?" the man asked urgently. Draco watched as even more jaws dropped in surprise to see that the young man before them was a member of the nobility that ran Parliament and the House of Lords. **(A/N: I'm American, if I'm wrong, please email me and let me know)**

"Could you please call the car and have it brought to the doors of the station. My lover and I seem to have attracted some unwelcome attention," Draco said, sneering at the still staring people around him. The other man took on a similar sneering look and he pulled out a small cell phone and he had a quick conversation in French with whoever was on the other side.

"It's done Lord Malfoy," the man said, bowing to Draco before he walked off to do whatever he does.

"Who's that?" Harry asked, looking after the man that he had never seen before.

"Jones. He's the Malfoy family's muggle contact. He keeps us up to date on the entire goings on within the muggle ministry. He just kind of shows up whenever we venture into the muggle world. I'd swear he was a wizard if it wasn't for the fact that I know for sure he's a muggle. Well, we better be getting into the car. I don't know how long it will take for someone to notice the Malfoy car in the driveway, but I don't want to be here when they do," Draco said, as he pulled on Harry's hand, urging the brunet to hurry.

Harry couldn't figure out why Draco wanted him to hurry until he saw some of the photographers hovering around the station. Harry felt horrible that he was making slow down as he crossed the station. Harry saw Blaise notice the reporters too and he mumbled something in French, making the other purebloods look at him and then the reporters. The others hurried as best they could throughout the station so that the reporters wouldn't have a chance to get to Draco. The group had just reached the car when a reporter caught a glimpse of Draco's distinctive hair.

"Mr. Malfoy!" several voices cried out as cameras flashed in their direction.

"In the car," Draco growled, shoving the others into the car. He made sure that he was the last inside the car and he slammed the door. "Drive!" he shouted at the driver. The car's tires squealed and it hurried out of the station parking lot.

"So, now that we have an unbearably long car ride ahead of us, why don't we hear the miraculous story of how Sirius came back from the Veil," Draco said, leaning back against the leather seat. Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder and Draco put his arm around his boyfriend.

"Yeah, you never did tell me how you got back from wherever you were," Harry said, smiling at his godfather.

Sirius smiled at Harry and he settled in for what would be a long drive, and a long story. "Well, first of all, all of the preconceived notions of what the Veil does are wrong. It does not take you to the land of the dead or any such nonsense. I could hear you and Remus when I was on my way to my destination. I was _not_ dead; the Veil does not kill you. It sends you to a place that most people do not return from. What the muggles call the Bermuda Triangle. A place that most people, muggles and wizard kind alike have considered completely lost. Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" the others in the car exclaimed, looking at the dark haired animagus in shock.

"Atlantis is real?" Harry asked, looking confused and excited at the same time.

"Of course it's real you ignorant boy," Severus said, sneering at the lack of education that Harry had. "Didn't you pay attention to History of Magic?"

"Hey, I was lucky to stay awake in Binns' class. Only Hermione could stay awake, and actually take notes." The others were nodding in agreement with Harry. Severus looked around at the others in the car.

"Was I the only one that was able to stay awake in the class?" he asked his schoolmates.

"Yes you were love," Remus said, smiling at the look of disbelief on his husband's face.

"Anyway," Sirius said, mock glaring at the others, "to say that I was shocked when I woke up, finding several blonde haired blue eyed gorgeous men standing beside my bed would be an understatement." Lucius growled at the "gorgeous" comment. "When I was coherent enough to understand where I was, they told me the whole story. When Atlantis was wiped off the map by the earthquakes that racked it, only two openings still remained for the inhabitants of the island to get out acquainting themselves with the outside world. One of them is the Bermuda Triangle, which several muggle ships have disappeared within it. And the other is the Veil."

"If the Bermuda Triangle is a one way ticket to Atlantis," Dudley said slowly, thinking on his comment, "how come every once and a while, ships and people reappear through it?"

"Well, as Archon, the head god of Atlantis told me," Sirius said, leaning against Lucius for support, "the only way that someone that has appeared in Atlantis can earn a shot to leave the island and return to their lives is if they have something really special to return to. Most of those ships that left the Triangle were allowed to because they swore a blood binding oath to never tell where they had been. The inhabitants of Atlantis welcomed both wizard kind and muggles and were kind to all. I told Archon about you Harry, and about how you would need me to help you defeat Voldemort. Even in utter isolation, the inhabitants of Atlantis knew of your fight against the Dark Lord. When they heard I was your Godfather, they let me leave and return to you. And here I am, I walked back out of the Veil and came home. And you know the rest."

"They didn't make you swear a blood oath?" Draco asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No, because they knew that I would need to prove who I am and let Harry know where I was. I promised them I wouldn't make Atlantis public news. They even invited me to visit sometime with Harry. What do you say Harry, do you want to go after you graduate?"

Harry looked at Sirius, wanting to go but he didn't want to make plans that didn't include Dudley or Draco. "Would they be able to go with us?" Harry asked, indicating his cousin and boyfriend.

"I don't see why not," Sirius said, smiling at the two blondes. He then turned to Lucius, Severus, and Remus. "Would you three like to go as well?"

Lucius put an arm around Sirius' waist. "Where you go, I go," he said, kissing Sirius' cheek.

Severus and Remus exchanged looks, no doubt thinking about their child which was due that month. "The baby would be around six months old," Remus said, softly caressing his belly.

"Atlantis was rumored to have a world famous potions master there before the island dropped out of knowledge. Most potions masters pick apprentices during their lifetime, so there should still be a very knowledgeable potions master there," Severus said, thinking about what he had read when he was younger.

Remus and Severus continued to look in each others eyes before they turned to look at the others. "Let's wait until the baby is born before we give you an answer," Remus said. "We can't conceivably give you an answer until then. We don't know how the baby is going to be. He could be colicky, or have some other childhood disease. And we also need to know if the potion worked and he would be born without being a werewolf. It should have worked since Severus was the one that brewed the potion, but even a potions master may make a mistake."

"You doubt my skills _now_?" Severus asked, aghast at his husband's words.

"Severus," Harry said, reaching foreword to put a hand on his professor's arm, "you're the best potions master in the world. But you're still human, you _can_ make a mistake. And if you did, none of us would fault you."

"Fudge would, he would attempt to take the baby away from us if it was born a werewolf. The codes state that werewolves are not allowed to breed werewolf children. They have to take this potion," Severus said.

"Fudge is an idiot," Harry said, "We should nominate someone else to be minister."

"Like who?" Draco asked, looking at Harry.

"Lucius," Harry said promptly. "I mean he knows what he's doing."

"That's true," Sirius said, nodding approvingly. "And his reputation is much better now after the war since it is well known that he spied in the war."

"Lucius has always known more about our political structure than half of the highest ranked wizards in the ministry. He has my vote," Severus said, rubbing Remus' stomach absently.

"When are the elections?" Dudley asked.

"In the fall," Remus said dreamily, almost purring due to Severus' attention on his pregnant belly.

"Well then we have plenty of time to get your campaign ready," Harry said excitedly.

"What kind of campaign were you thinking of Harry?" Lucius asked suspiciously. "I won't be made a fool of like some of those muggle politicians."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry said, grinning. "In fact, I know just the person to be your campaign manager. She's a squib that is deeply involved in muggle politics despite her batty appearance…"

"Harry," Dudley said, starting to catch on, "you're not thinking of…are you?"

Harry grinned. "Yep. Mrs. Arabella Figg. Squib and batty cat lady extraordinaire."

"Are you positive that she can do this?" Lucius asked. Harry grinned and he nodded. "Well when we get to the Manor, go ahead and owl her and ask her if she wants to do this."

"Yes sir," Harry said, grinning at the older blonde. He snuggled into his boyfriend's arms as they started to compose a draft to send to Mrs. Figg.

"So, who's this Mrs. Figg that you were talking about?" Neville asked Dudley.

"She's our neighbor. Mum and Dad would leave Harry with her every time we went somewhere and they didn't want to take him with us. Two of the biggest muggle assholes that I've ever seen," Dudley commented.

"DUDLEY! They're still your parents," Remus scolded.

"Petunia doesn't deserve to raise a plant," Lucius said.

"I agree," Dudley and Harry said.

The others in the car continued to talk quietly throughout the rest of the drive to the Manor. It was an hour and a half drive to the Manor and it gave the family a chance to catch up with each other.

In what seemed like no time, the car was ambling up the sprawling drive to the Malfoy Manor. Harry didn't understand why there was the long half a mile drive just to the gate then another half a mile to the house.

Harry was content to be held in Draco's arms and watch the two that hadn't been to Malfoy Manor before and gauging their reactions. Harry smiled at the looks of complete wonder on Seamus and Neville's faces. He remembered feeling the same when he first got a good look at the Manor during the summer before. "Impressive isn't it?" he asked, grinning at the two others.

"Wow, Harry, I thought Hogwarts was impressive, but this is…whoa!" Neville said, his eyes wide as he looked at the grounds of the Manor.

"I've seen smaller malls," commented Seamus.

"What's a mall?" Neville asked, looking confused at the other five.

"It's like Diagon Alley, but only in one building. We defiantly have to get you and Draco into Muggle London during the break," Harry said, as the car came to a stop.

"We're here Lord Malfoy," the driver said, lowering the black tinted window that separated the driver's seat from the back.

"Thank you Henry," Draco said, nodding at the driver. Seconds later the door opened and Harry was the first to get out of the car. He turned around to help Remus get out of the car, his pregnancy making him slightly awkward.

"Thanks Harry," Remus said, smiling at the raven haired young man. His smile widened when his husband climbed out of the car behind him.

"You ok Remy?" Severus asked, wrapping his arm around his husband's waist and pulling the shorter brown haired man close to him.

"Hey lovebirds, could you move? You're blocking the doorway," Sirius teased, poking Severus in the back, not wanting to hurt the brown haired man accidentally by poking him.

Severus shuddered. "Now I'm going to have to pour acid on my back to remove your touch from my skin," Severus growled.

"Shove off Snape and move," Sirius said, tempted to shove Severus. He refrained only because of Remus who was firmly stuck to his side. Severus sneered and he finally moved to the side so the others in the car could exit the vehicle.

"Took you long enough Uncle Sev," Draco said, smirking as he exited the car after his father.

"Quiet," Severus hissed at his godson. Draco just smirked at Severus some more and he walked over to where Harry was and he kissed the brunet softly.

"Aww…" Sirius said loudly and falsely. Lucius elbowed him in the ribs. "Oww…" he moaned, rubbing his ribs. "What'd you do that for?"

"Muscle spasm," Lucius said calmly, smirking at Sirius with the patented Malfoy sneer©.

"I'll show you 'muscle spasm' later," Sirius grumbled, ignoring the laughter coming from his godson and best friend. "See something funny you two?" he asked pointedly, glaring at Harry and Remus.

Harry grinned at Sirius. "Yep. You." He flashed the older man another grin and he walked up into the Manor with the younger members of their party. Sirius growled under his breath as he watched the teenagers walk into the Manor.

"Cheer up Siri," Remus said, throwing an arm around his best friend. "Look, Harry's happy. He's got a wonderful boyfriend, and the family he's always wanted. So he makes fun of you a little, so what? The important thing is, he's happy."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Sentimental Gryffindors," he mumbled. Remus pinched Severus' side.

"Don't forget you're married to a 'Sentimental Gryffindor'," Remus warned, sending a death glare at his husband.

"How can I forget?" Severus sneered, glaring playfully at his husband.

"The house elves are going to send out a search party if we do not go in the house," Lucius pointed out. His hand drifted to the small of Sirius' back as he led his lover into the house.

That night, the teenagers were sitting on Draco's bed, Harry with his head in the blonde's lap, watching the dolphins playing on the ceiling. "So what do you guys think about going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for some Christmas shopping. Then we could go into Muggle London and find a mall. I still have a couple muggle friends that I have to get presents for," Dudley said, idly watching Neville look through a magazine.

"Like Piers?" Harry asked, looking at his cousin. "I haven't heard much about him in a while. You two still get along?"

Dudley nodded. "Yeah we still get along, but with him going to Smeltings and not knowing the truth of what we are, it's kind of hard to keep a friendship going. We still write to each other though."

"Who's Piers?" Neville asked tightly. Harry and Draco exchanged looks and they smirked at the look of jealousy on Neville's face.

"He's my best mate. We've known each other since we were in the cradle. We met when Mum would take me to the park so I could get to know the neighborhood children. After Harry arrived, she made sure to take me out a lot more so that I wouldn't be contaminated by him. I'd love to see the look on her face now if she found out that I'm a wizard," Dudley said, laughing.

"It would probably be worse than when they found out I was a wizard," Harry said, joining in with his cousin's laughter.

"So it's decided then? We're going to go to Diagon Alley and then to a mall tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking around at the others. "Agreed?" The others all nodded. "Ok, now shove off so I can spend some time with my boyfriend," Harry said, grinning. The others grumbled and they all left the room.

"Good luck," Dudley said, winking at Harry. Harry blushed and he stuck his tongue out at his cousin.

"GOODBYE DUDLEY," Harry said pointedly. Dudley grinned, unrepentant, at the brunet boy.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Dudley said as he closed the door behind him.

"What's with him?" Draco asked, walking back into the room from the bathroom.

Harry blushed as his boyfriend sat down beside him on the bed. "Nothing, he's just been urging me to do something that I don't think I'm ready for yet."

Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulder and he pulled the other boy close. "Don't listen to him, he's an idiot."

"I know," Harry said, raising his head to look at his boyfriend. He grabbed the back of Draco's head and he pulled the blonde's head in for a kiss.

The next afternoon the six teenagers were walking though the Prince's Square mall, the three that were raised as wizards were staring around at the mall. It was amusing for Seamus, Harry, and Dudley to watch the others as they studied the muggle mall.

"So you guys want to go get something to eat?" Harry asked. The others nodded and they headed down to the first level so they could decide where they wanted to eat. "Italian?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Dudley said, heading off towards the restaurant. Harry took Draco's hand and he led the way to the door. On the way there he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're-" the voice stopped. Harry cringed inwardly as he looked up into the angry face of his Aunt Marge. "What are _you_ doing here Freak?" she hissed. "Shouldn't you be at St. Brutus'?"

"Shouldn't you be hiding under a rock somewhere?" Harry snapped, past the time to care about what the woman thought of him.

"Why you little…" Marge said, raising her hand to smack Harry. But before her hand could fall, a pale slender hand grasped it in an iron grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Draco hissed.

"What are you going to do about it boy?" Marge sneered. At that moment the four other boys rushed up.

"Harry, what's going on?" Seamus asked, looking distrustfully at Marge. A man walked up behind Marge at the same time as the others came up.

"Uncle Daniel?" Neville asked, looking at the man in wonder. The man looked at Neville and his eyes traveled over the small group of teenagers until his eyes rested on Harry.

"Merlin's beard, you're Harry Potter," the man exclaimed. Marge looked at the man in surprise.

"What do you mean? How do you know him?"

"Well how do you know him?" Daniel asked.

"He's my sister-in-law's nephew," Marge said. "But how do _you_ know him?" Daniel looked around and he pulled the others into a small alley before turning to the teens and woman.

"Marge, you already know what I am. You know that I am a wizard and that the magical world exists. Do you remember me telling you about the boy wizard who saved us all from You Know Who when he was but one year old? His parents were killed trying to protect him from You Know Who. He is known as the Boy Who Lived to the entire wizarding world. And he just this last June rid the world of You Know Who forever. His name is…Harry Potter."

Marge gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "You're a wizard?" Marge asked.

"Yes Aunt Marge. So is Dudley," Harry said, looking at the woman that tormented him while he was growing up.

"You too?" Marge asked, looking at her nephew. Dudley nodded and he pulled Neville close to him. "And you're gay too?" Dudley nodded again and he nodded to Harry, who was in Draco's arms.

"Aunt Marge, this is Lord Draco Malfoy, head of the house of Malfoy. This is Neville Longbottom, apparently the nephew of your companion. And these are two of our friends, Seamus and Blaise Zabini," Dudley said, indicating the others in their group.

"Oh, are you two brothers?" Marge asked, smiling at the Zabinis.

"No Ma'am," Blaise said, taking Seamus' hand, "we're husbands."

Marge just looked at them in shock. "That's allowed in your society?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes it's quite common for same sex couples in the wizarding world to marry. The Zabinis and another couple in their year got married over the summer." Daniel then looked over at the group of teenagers that was there. "What are you lot doing in Muggle London?"

"Christmas shopping," Neville said. "We all had to go to Diagon Alley and Harry, Dudley, and Seamus insisted on taking us to a muggle mall."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Harry asked, looking at his Aunt, "and how do you know what wizards are? Uncle Vernon made damn sure to not tell you what I was when I was thirteen. That's why he was pushy to keep me out of your sight when you came to visit."

Marge reached behind her and she took Daniel's hand. "I'm dating Daniel," she said. Daniel smiled and he kissed her hand. It was then that Dudley and Harry noticed that their normally unpleasant to look at aunt was much prettier than she had been their entire lives. Either Daniel was helping her out magically, or now that she had someone that liked her, she was making herself look prettier for him.

Suddenly Daniel was looking at Dudley oddly. "Did he say your name was Dudley Dursley?"

"That's the name I was born with, though I'm now legally going by the name Dudley Evans, my mum's maiden name," Dudley said. "Why?"

"I believe my niece knew you. Did you go to Smeltings?"

"Yes," Dudley said, looking at the man closely. "You're the uncle that raised Shelia, aren't you?"

"And you're the wizard boy that had to be taught at Smeltings, aren't you?" Daniel asked. Dudley nodded.

"Your niece helped me realize a lot last year and she was my best friend. I miss her," Dudley said. Daniel nodded sadly, looking at the blonde before him.

"As do I," Daniel said.

Draco looked at his watch. "I'm sorry sir, but we have to get back to Malfoy Manor or my other guests will be upset. And I don't really want to piss off my father," Draco said, smirking at Neville's uncle.

"Of course. Neville, owl me, we can set up a date for us to go out to dinner to catch up. Bring your young man along," Daniel said.

"I will Uncle Daniel," Neville said, hugging his uncle. Marge walked up to her nephews and she looked at them, nervous.

"Harry, I really don't know what to say to you. I treated you badly because Vernon told me you were a terrible boy that didn't deserve kindness. I never asked him why he hated you so much, I suppose I should have. I hope you can forgive me one day," Marge said.

"I'm sure I can," Harry said, surprising both his aunt and himself when he hugged her.

"I will owl you now that I know you're not adverse to what we are," Dudley said to his aunt, hugging her.

"You look nice like this Dudley. I realize now that I was wrong with saying that you were a healthy size before, if you had kept on gaining weight like that, you would have become s medical case within a very short time. I realized that I was too large when I started dating Daniel. Have fun over the holidays," Marge said, releasing her nephew. The group walked slightly away from the two older adults and in groups of two, they apparated back to just outside of Malfoy Manor.

Once all six of them were outside the gate, they walked inside the grounds and they made their way up the sprawling drive to the Manor. It was a pleasant walk and as soon as they walked inside the door, six house elves appeared to take their coats and purchases to be put in their rooms.

The group walked into the library and they saw the four adults sitting in front of the fire. "We're back guys," Draco said, as he headed over to the tea service to pour Harry and himself a cup.

"How was your day?" Sirius asked, looking up from the chess game he was in the middle of.

"It was…interesting," Harry said, moving over to hug his godfathers, all three of them. After Sirius was considered dead when he fell through the Veil, Remus was declared Harry's godfather since Harry knew of the werewolf's condition and was well able to take care of himself. The only reason Remus wasn't given custody of Harry after James and Lily were killed was due to his condition. If Remus had been married to Severus at that time, custody would have been immediately granted. When Remus married Severus, he was made one of Harry's godfathers by marriage.

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked, running his hand over the spot where the baby just kicked.

"Can I?" Harry asked, holding out his hand. Remus took it and he put Harry's hand on the spot where the baby was kicking. "Wow…" he said, awed.

"We saw my Uncle," Neville said, piping in when it looked like Harry wasn't going to say anything.

"Algie?" Severus asked, looking at the young man in curiosity.

Neville shook his head. "No, Daniel. He's Mum's younger brother."

"We saw someone else," Dudley said, looking around the room.

"Who?" Lucius asked.

"Aunt Marge," Harry said quietly.

"Oh Harry," Remus said, pulling the young man into a hug.

"Actually, she wasn't as bad to me as she usually was," Harry said, looking up at Remus from the werewolf's arms. "She actually apologized to me about the way she treated me. She said that Uncle Vernon told her to treat me like that. I wouldn't doubt that he did." Harry extracted himself from Remus' arms. "I'm going to go lay down until dinner," he said, heading up the stairs. Remus watched him until the door of the study closed behind him then he looked at the others.

"What kind of people would treat a young boy like that?" he growled, looking at the others, but mostly focusing on Dudley.

Dudley sighed, looks like he was going to have to explain things. "Look, I am in no way apologizing for what my parents did; they were completely out of line. But what you should know is that about four or five generations ago, Steven Dursley was a wizard and he married a witch from a muggle family. All three of their children were squibs. And every Dursley child after that was a Squib, doomed to know the magical world, but not be a part of it. When Dad married Mum, he found out that she too was a squib, and that once again, the Dursley curse would carry on. However, they were happy about it. They didn't live in the magical world, they wouldn't have to worry about me knowing the magical world, but not being a part of it. And then they found Harry on the doorstep. He was obviously magical and very powerful. From what I've seen from looking back at my memories in a pensieve, apparently Harry and I would levitate and toss things at each other when we were about two. I never hated Harry, he was like the brother I didn't have. I just treated him the way I did because one thing you learn when living with Vernon Dursley is to not make him mad."

Severus nodded slowly. "So he was jealous of Harry's obvious magic and he tried to beat and starve it out of him?" Dudley nodded. "No offense, but your father is insane. Some wizards are just born without magic and some are born with magic. No one can predict who's going to have magic or not. Did he look into the possibility that the family might have a genetic condition that removes the magic from them?"

"Probably not," Dudley said. He looked at the clock above the mantle and he yawned. "I'm going to head up and take a short nap as well before dinner. Oh and Nev…" he said, turning to his boyfriend. "I like your uncle; he seems to be a good influence on Aunt Marge." Dudley smiled at the others and he walked out of the room and up to his room.

The days leading up to Christmas was fairly uneventful for the teens, they played Quidditch on the Manor's private field, did homework if they weren't Harry or Draco, or generally made nuisances of themselves.

As opposed to the teenagers, the adults all gathered around Remus, watching protectively over the pregnant werewolf. They knew that the man was due at any moment, and they really didn't want to leave him alone in case he went into labor. Male pregnancies were well known for premature birth. And it was worse in magical creatures like werewolves. So the other three hovered over the tawny haired man like mother hens. Remus was due on the first of January, but Sirius was convinced that the baby would come on Christmas. There was a pool around the Manor on when the baby was due. The staff of Hogwarts and the Weasley family was also in on the bet. Molly also believed that the baby would come on Christmas and she would know. However, the other's bets weren't up for change, which is why she waited until everyone else had bet before she made her prediction. After her prediction, all bets were off done. She chortled gleefully when she saw the others groan pitifully when they saw that they didn't pick the same day as Molly.

And so life in Malfoy Manor went on in the same routine, the boys annoy the adults and the adults would just sigh in exasperation…

Christmas Day

Christmas Day dawned bright with a light sprinkling of snow on the buildings in Malfoy Manor. Draco was sleeping peacefully in his bed when suddenly he was jumped into the air by a body landing hard on his bed. His eyes flew open and he glared at the laughing Harry who was sprawled across his bed. "Do you mind? Some people are trying to sleep," Draco said. Harry just sat up and looked at the blonde.

"Dudley said to come wake you up so we could open presents. He went to wake Siri and your dad. Blaise said he'd go _politely_ wake up Severus and Remus," Harry said.

"Oh so they get _politely_ woken up while I get you jumping on my bed?" Draco asked outraged.

"Have you ever tired to rudely wake up a werewolf?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head. "Then trust me, don't ever try to. He's scary just as a man in the morning, not to mention him with pregnancy hormones. Blaise is a braver man than me," Harry said.

"Well that was common knowledge long ago," Draco said, smirking at his boyfriend. The smirk was wiped from his face by the hand that smacked him upside the head. "Ow."

"Come on Drac," Harry whined, tugging on the blonde's arm. "Presents!"

Draco eased out of the bed with a sigh. "How old are you, two?" Draco asked.

"Nuh-huh," Harry protested, holding up five fingers. "I'm five!" he teased. It was his turn to be smacked upside the head, only this time with a paper fan. "That's the last time I let you watch _Saiyuki_," Harry grumbled, rubbing his head. "And where did that fan come from?" he demanded.

Draco smiled. "Never mind about that, I've got to take a shower before I go down. It's Christmas after all."

Harry frowned after Draco when the blonde closed the bathroom door after he went into the room. "He still didn't tell me where he keeps the fan," Harry muttered. He sat down on the bed to wait for his boyfriend to come out of the shower. He was lying down looking at the dolphins when he heard the door open a half an hour later. Harry half rose off the bed so he could see and what he saw coming out of the room was a vision. Draco was stepping out of the bathroom wearing only a skimpy towel. Draco looked sharply at Harry when the brunet boy made a squeaking noise and rushed out of the room. The door slammed behind him as he ran out into the hall. Draco smirked and he picked out his outfit for the day. Five minutes later he was dressed, but it took him another ten to style his hair. Now that he no longer slicked back his hair he didn't have to take another five minutes to style his hair.

He walked out of his room to see that Harry was sitting slumped down in the hall opposite the door of his room. "You okay?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded weakly. "Did you have to walk out of there in _just_ a towel?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Draco said, "how else am I supposed to distract you without saying a word?"

_You do that just by looking at me,_ Harry thought. He then smiled and he held up a hand to Draco so the blonde could help him up. Draco hauled him up and the two walked down the stairs hand in hand as they headed for the sitting room where the tree was set up.

"Finally," Sirius said from where he sat on one of the couches. "We thought we were going to have to send a search party out for you…then again, we might not have wanted to walk in on anything you two might be doing," Sirius said winking.

Harry blushed. "Shut up," he grumbled, sitting down in a love seat, pulling Draco down next to him. Draco snuggled next to Harry who put his arm around the blonde's shoulders. "So how are we doing this?" Harry asked.

"Poka!" Lucius cried, looking around. A house elf popped into the room.

"Yes Masters?" she asked.

"You may begin handing out the presents," Draco said. Poka bowed to Draco and she turned around to look at the presents. In what seemed like no time the presents were distributed to each of those in the room.

"Poka is finished," Poka said, bowing.

"You may leave now Poka," Draco said. "Let the others know to start making dinner."

"Yes Master Draco," Poka said. She popped back out of the room.

"Ok dig in," Draco said, inviting the others to open their presents. The others did so with relish.

Harry got a book from Hermione about careers after Hogwarts; a book on Quidditch from Ron; a box of trick sweets from the twins; his usual package containing homemade cakes and a green jumper with a golden snitch on the front from Mrs. Weasley; Hagrid gave him a snake that could keep him company; from Sirius and Lucius he received a portkey/necklace that would let him into the wards of Grimmauld Place at any time; from Remus and Severus he received a set of jewelry that would go in the several body piercings that he planned on getting. When he opened the box from Draco, there was only a piece of paper inside. _I'll give you your present later, Draco_. Harry looked at him, curious, before shrugging and watching the others open their presents.

Draco got a similar necklace from his dad and Sirius; potions ingredients from Severus and a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts from Remus; he was shocked to see a book on Seeker techniques from Ron and a book on Ancient Runes from Hermione. What he had been waiting for was the package from Mrs. Weasley. She had promised him that he was now like one of her own children and he would be receiving one of the jumpers as well. He opened the package and he shook out a black jumper with a silver dragon similar to the one that had graced Harry's that he got for Christmas during their fourth year. He smiled and he pulled it on right away. He then pulled the present that Harry got him closer and he opened it. Draco was shocked to see a similar note sitting in the box. Draco mock glared at his boyfriend and he kissed the other teen.

The others all received packages from Mrs. Weasley: Remus received a brown jumper with an amber eyed grey wolf on it, Severus received a grey jumper with a black cauldron on it, Sirius got a blue jumper with a black dog that looks exactly like Padfoot on the front, Lucius' black jumper had a snake on it that looked exactly like the silver handle of his wand/cane, Seamus got a dark red jumper with a large 'S' on it, and Blaise received a green jumper with a large 'B' on it in silver.

"What's this?" Remus asked suddenly, noticing that he still had one package at his feet. Severus reached down and he handed it to his husband. The tawny haired man opened it and he felt tears prick his eyes. "Oh Severus look," Remus said, holding up the tiny Weasley jumper that Molly had apparently made for the baby. It was green and red to complement Remus and Severus' house colors and the accent on the jumper was a rattle. Severus took it from his husband and he examined it closely.

"Remind me to thank her profusely," Severus said his voice thick.

"Don't worry love, I will," Remus promised. Severus kissed his husband and the group continued with their opening of presents. Once everyone was finished opening their presents, the house elves moved the presents upstairs. They then went into the dining room so they could eat breakfast. When breakfast was done the group broke up into twos for the morning.

When the group reconvened for lunch they could see that Remus was a little uncomfortable. However, he didn't want to interrupt their lunch so he just sat there since the pain wasn't nearly as bad as during his monthly transformations. He couldn't hide a wince as one of the pains grew in intensity.

"Remus are you alright?" Harry asked. The others at the table immediately stopped what they were doing and they looked at the werewolf. Severus watched at Remus' hand strayed to his abdomen as he winced in pain.

"Remus love, are you having contractions?" Severus asked. Remus frowned, biting his lip and he nodded.

"I think so," Remus said. Severus jumped up from the table and he helped his husband stand up.

"I'm going to take him upstairs. Black, call Madame Pomfrey. Have her come to the Manor, I don't think we should be moving Remus from the Manor right now," Severus continued issuing orders to the assembled group as he walked up the stairs carrying the whimpering werewolf. He laid his husband on his bed and gently helped the man out of his pants.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Draco asked, standing in the doorway. Severus nodded and he motioned for the blonde and Harry to come into the room.

"Harry, hold Remus' hand and help him breath evenly. Draco, have the house elves fill a bowl with cool water and a cloth and help me wipe Remus' forehead," Severus said. Harry rushed over to the bed and he sat down next to Remus so he could help the man take his mind off the pain.

Many hours later

Everyone in the room with Remus was exhausted, especially Remus. He had been in labor for a really long time and he felt like he had been through two transformations in a row and was working on a third. He was really grateful for Harry and Draco's ministrations. The cool towel against his face felt wonderful and he was glad that Harry was there talking with him to get his mind off the pain.

"Ok Remus," Poppy said from where she was perched between Remus' spread thighs. "The baby is almost out so I need you to push."

Remus nodded and he braced himself. Severus brushed Draco from Remus' side and he sat down in the blonde's spot, whispering encouragement to his husband from where he sat, holding Remus' hand. Draco got up and he started poking around in the equipment that was lying around for when the baby came. He picked up a towel so Poppy could pass him the baby when it was born.

The cries in the room intensified as the time for the baby to come grew closer. Finally Poppy announced that it was time for Remus to push. Both Harry and Severus moved behind Remus to help prop the man up.

Draco watched fascinated as the baby started to emerge from the man on the bed. He watched fascinated as the dark haired baby was squeezed from Remus.

Harry sat at the side of his friend and he hoped that he could give the man support as he labored to bring the child into the world. "You can do it Remus," Harry urged the tired man.

On Remus' other side Severus was watching the baby leave his husband's body, awed. He had seen a lot of amazing things in his lifetime, one of them being Harry's defeat of Voldemort, but he never dreamed that he would live through the war to see his child come into the world. "You're doing wonderful baby," Severus whispered in Remus' ears "You can do it, just think in a little while we'll have our baby. I can't wait to hold him or her. Think about that when it hurts love, think about holding our baby."

Remus smiled at his husband's words and he strengthened his inner resolve, he had been through countless transformations into a werewolf, he could get through this. With new determination he began to push again.

"That's it Remus," Poppy encouraged him. A few pushes and the baby's shoulders were out. "One more push Remus," Poppy said. Remus, Harry, and Severus braced themselves so Remus could push. Remus screamed at the top of his lungs as he pushed hard…and at the end of his scream another scream started. "It's a girl!" she cried, holding up the bloody child. She handed the baby to Draco who wrapped her up and took her to the station where Poppy would examine her.

Severus smiled and he kissed Remus' forehead. "We have a daughter love," he whispered.

Harry got up off the bed so Remus could deliver the placenta and he walked over to where Draco was and they both looked at the child. Draco waved his wand over the baby, muttering a cleaning charm. The excessive blood disappeared off the little girl until Poppy could clean her up. Harry couldn't do much other than look at the little girl; she had Severus' hair and what looked like Remus' eyes.

Poppy vanished the placenta as soon as Remus delivered it and she gave Remus several of Severus' own healing potions. She then cast the rest of the healing charms before she moved over to where the two teen wizards were watching over the baby. Poppy cast several charms over the baby to check her over, to make sure that she was healthy. She then recorded the baby's weight and height on the document that would record her birth in the Ministry. Once she finished it, the parchment rolled up and disappeared after duplicating itself. Poppy then cast strong cleaning charms over the baby and she dressed her in one of the newborn outfits that Harry had pulled out of a drawer. Poppy then carried the baby back over to the bed where she placed the child in her mother's arms.

The others then left the new parents alone with their baby. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they were greeted with the anxious faces of the other six in the house. "It's a girl," Harry announced, grinning from ear to ear. The others let out a collective sigh of relief. The three were swarmed by the others, hoping to hear news of what the baby looked like…

Back upstairs, Severus was sitting next to Remus on their bed staring at his husband and child. Even after nine months of Remus' pregnancy, he still hadn't quite grasped that they would have a living, breathing child until that moment. "I love you," Severus whispered.

"I love you too," Remus whispered, beaming at his husband. He turned his head back to look at the child in his arms. "And I love you too…Tala Kiara Lupin-Snape.

Draco- Could you take any longer to get this done?

Lenora- +Hides face behind hands+ I'm sorry, but writers block got me.

Draco- +Glares at Lenora's muses+ You three are useless…

Tom- +Sneers+

Vegeta- +Crosses arms and sniffs derisively+

Seamus- +Looks up, shrugs, goes back to eating corned beef and cabbage+

Lenora- Please review, maybe you'll convince my almost muses to inspire me…

Severus- I wouldn't count on it…

Remus- +Stares longingly at story-baby+ I want one…Siri can I have a cub-I mean a _baby_?

Sirius- +Pats Remus on the shoulder+ You're not mine in this story luv, you got to talk to Sniv.

Severus- +Death glare at Sirius+

Harry- Ok, author's note over now…it's too long as it is.

Lenora- +Grins+ Until next time peoples…please review!


	9. Graduation

Disclaimer: \Looks under bed\ Nope, no Harry under there…\looks in closet\ No Draco…hmm…guess I don't own them after all…

A/N: I'm so pleased that those of you that reviewed loved it. I will answer your reviews at the end of the chapter. Started: 4/15/05 Finished:

Summary: Draco watches over a sleeping Harry, remembering the day of Lord Voldemort's defeat. "You never knew the Dragon had a heart, did you?"

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13 or K+ as it's now listed.

2nd A/N: _Italics_ are for thoughts…\...\ are for actions in A/Ns.

**Dragonheart**

**Chapter 9- Graduation**

The morning light gently filtered through the curtains that shielded the Head Boy's room from the glare of the newly awoken sun. A persistent ray of light made its way to shine over the sleeping face of Harry Potter, who groaned and turned over to press his face into the chest of Draco Malfoy. "Ugh…too early," Harry groaned softly, not wanting to wake up his lover.

However, the chest under his face started to shake with undisguised laughter. "Not a morning person are you love?" Draco asked.

"Too…Early…" Harry repeated slowly as if Draco was a simpleton. Draco laughed out loud this time as he eased himself from under his lover.

"Come on lover, we have to get up. We have a day in Hogsmeade planned. Do you want Hermione to walk in on us again?" He smirked when Harry practically jumped out of the bed and started pulling clothes out of the closet.

"Come on Draco, we have to get dressed. We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting," he said. Draco followed him, watching him with a soft smile on his face.

"You are too adorable love," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I'm not adorable," he pouted.

"What's this about being adorable?" Dudley asked, walking into the room. Harry relaxed, having automatically tensed in case it was Hermione coming through the door.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled, blushing.

"Nonsense Harry, you're totally adorable," Draco said, hugging the shorter teen while nuzzling his cheek. Harry's blush increased. "See? Completely captivating," he said quietly. Harry leaned in to kiss the pink lips of his boyfriend but was interrupted by a gagging sound.

"Stop! I can't stand all this sweetness! I'm going to have to see Hermione's parents, I have a toothache from you two," Dudley teased. "But enough of that, I came up here to tell you that you have ten minutes, well seven now," he said, checking his watch, "to get dressed or Hermione is coming up here."

Harry yelped and he rushed into the bathroom. Draco watched him with a raised eyebrow. "Ok, how much time did she _really_ give us?" he asked, smirking.

"Twenty minutes," Dudley replied innocently.

Draco sighed dramatically, "well then I _guess_ that I will have to forsake my usual morning ritual to accommodate her schedule."

Dudley laughed. His laughter grew when Harry came out of the bathroom with his shirt buttoned up incorrectly. "You look like you just got done shagging with Draco," he cried, ducking out of the door to avoid the hex sent at him by Harry.

"Come here love," Draco said, pulling Harry close so he could unbutton the shirt then button it up again.

"Why aren't you hurrying to get dressed?" Harry asked, pouting. "Hermione didn't give us ten minutes did she?" he asked.

Draco smirked, shaking his head as he walked into the bathroom. He laughed as he heard Harry cursing his cousin from beyond the door. He took a quick shower and got dressed in one of the muggle outfits that Harry had helped him pick out the summer before. He styled his hair with magic before walking out of the door. "Ready love?" he asked.

Harry nodded and he took the hand that Draco held out to him and they headed down the stairs to the Head Boy/Girl common room where the others waited. Hermione was standing at the foot of the stairs with her stopwatch in her hand, timing the two boys. Harry pushed her playfully when he passed her.

"Ready boys?" Hermione asked, looking at her friends. "Pans and Mille will meet us in the village for lunch. That gives us at least a couple hours on our own before lunch. Does anyone have anything specific they need to pick up?" she asked as the group started down toward the entrance hall. They quickly found a couple carriages and they climbed into them.

"I need a new dress robe for the graduation dance," Draco said. Ron looked at him, confused.

"Don't you have a wardrobe full of dress robes at the Manor?" the redhead asked. "Why don't you just wear one of those?"

Draco looked at him in mock horror. "And be seen somewhere wearing something I've already worn somewhere else? Perish the thought!" The group laughed. "Actually, I donated most of the robes to one of the second hand stores in Diagon Alley last June. I've only got about three now and I believe two of them are the wrong size now."

Harry laughed at the look on Ron's face. "I'm getting a new set of robes also," he said, taking Draco's hand. "I only have the one set and _that's_ three years old now."

Ron coughed. "Mum had to take out the hem in my robes and they're still a couple inches short. Thank Merlin they're not those maroon robes that Mum bought me in fourth year. I'll never figure out where Fred and George got the gold to buy me a new set of robes after fourth year. They hadn't started their shop up yet." Harry blushed and coughed. "No Harry, you didn't?" Harry nodded.

Draco looked between them, confused. "What? What didn't Harry do?"

"I gifted the twins with my winnings from the Triwizard Tournament," Harry said quietly, studying the ground intently. "I didn't want it and Cedric's parents wouldn't take it. I told the twins that they should have it because we all would need a good laugh in the upcoming days."

"And you were right Harry my boy," said the voice of one of the Weasley twins throwing his arms around Harry and Draco's shoulders.

"Just look at what that little investment gained the wizarding world," the other twin said, from where he was standing by Ron. He was indicating the large building that at one time had been occupied by Zonko's joke shop, but now sported the name 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.'

"So I suppose that the entire teaching profession in the wizarding world has you to thank for the various items that have been used against us, don't we Potter?" asked the distinctive voice of Severus.

Harry turned around and he grinned cheekily at Severus. "Well I had to ensure that the teachers will stay on their toes while teaching us 'imbecilic brats.' It worked well when we had Umbridge, didn't it?"

Severus sneered. "Indeed," he said. He cracked a small smile when his students broke into laughter.

"What are you doing here Uncle?" Draco asked when he finished laughing.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Remus wants another record to play for Tala while she sleeps. Apparently he thinks that if he plays music now that she's out of the womb, she'll be smarter. I didn't have the heart to tell him that you're supposed to play it while she's _in_ the womb. So I just trudge my way out here and guy him another record. It makes him happy."

Hermione smiled at her professor and she thought about it for a second. "Well Professor, I think I know of some musical pieces that would be pleasing for a newborn as well as increasing her intellect. My parents used to play some for me while I was in the womb as well as after I was born. As the daughter of a werewolf, she might like natural sounds as well…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she led Severus towards a small shop that sold records.

The others just stared after her blankly, almost not believing it, but they knew that their friend got along well with the professor. "Does anyone else see her coming back here to apprentice from Severus?" Harry asked.

"I do," the others coursed.

"Just checking," Harry said. Shrugging, the friends walked towards the first store they were going to visit: Gladrags.

XxXxX

Harry sat in Professor McGonagall's class a week before graduation filling out his list of people he wanted to invite. He cross referenced his list against Draco and Dudley's, making sure that they didn't leave anyone out. "So that's everyone?" he asked.

Draco and Dudley looked over the three lists. "Yeah that's all of them. Lucius and Sirius, Tonks and her family, Marge, and that Mrs. Figg woman," Draco recited.

"Dudley, are you sure you don't want to invite your parents?" Hermione asked innocently. Harry flinched and he reflexively curled into a ball right there. Draco pulled his boyfriend into his side and he caressed his back.

"Those horrors will not be coming anywhere near Harry," Draco said firmly. Hermione nodded and she went back to her seat, feeling ashamed for causing Harry to react the way he had.

After he turned in their papers, Draco was helped by Dudley to get Harry back to the dorms. Once the class was over and all of the students were out of the classroom, Professor McGonagall looked over the lists that the three had turned in before leaving the classroom. She frowned when she saw the short list on each of the boy's parchment. She resolved to change that.

XxXxX

The sun dawned bright and warm on Number 4 Privet Drive; a black owl flew up to the kitchen window and sat there until someone came into the kitchen. Petunia Dursley padded into the kitchen and she turned on the coffee maker. She turned towards the sink and she screamed. "Vernon!"

Vernon Dursley huffed as he hurried down the stairs to where his terrified wife was staring at the black owl. "Well don't just look at it Pet, if we ignore it they'll just send one of _them_ instead," he said, letting the owl into the house. It flew to the front of the sink and held out its leg impatiently. Vernon's fingers shook as he untied the string that held the letter in place. As soon as the letter was free of the owl's leg, he flew off back to where he was welcome.

"What does it say Vernon?" Petunia asked. "Potter said that he didn't have to come back after his seventeenth birthday, this can't be about him can it?"

Vernon stared at the parchment in his hand in wonder and shock. "It's an invitation," he said.

"To what?" Petunia asked, moving to look over Vernon's shoulder.

"To Dudley and Potter's graduation," Vernon announced, looking at his wife in shock.

"But Dudders isn't a…a…wizard," Petunia said. "Is he?"

"There was always a possibility that any of our children could be magical. My family is still considered Squibs. If we had produced two more generations of squibs, then we would be declared truly muggle. I just don't know how we could have missed it; Dudley's being a wizard I mean. Didn't he get along with Potter when they were small?"

Petunia nodded. "Yeah but whenever we came in the room he became quiet…Potter was terrified of us, wasn't he?"

The two sat there quietly, contemplating how they had treated their nephew throughout his life. Realization swept through them as they realized that they had alienated a small child they should have loved like a son and instead treated him like a house elf.

"He killed Lord Voldything over the summer didn't he?" Vernon asked. Petunia nodded and she thought back to the letter that had come to them a little over a year before. Wasn't he attacking muggles before Pot-_Harry_- defeated him?" His wife nodded once more. "We alienated the boy that saved all of our hides. No wonder he hates us," Vernon said.

"It says the letter is a portkey," Petunia commented, looking the letter over. "It will activate next Saturday at 6:00 p.m. All we have to do is touch the paper when it's time and it will take us to the grounds of Hogwarts."

The two separated so they could get ready for the day, each thinking heavy thoughts and each with a decision to make…

XxXxX

Lucius and Sirius nervously checked the other's suits, making sure that not a thread was out of place. After all, it was their children's graduation…

In the Head Boy's room, Harry and Draco did the same, mainly it was Draco checking Harry over to make sure that the clueless Gryffindor didn't forget an integral part of his graduation uniform.

"Nervous?" Harry asked as he smoothed Draco's collar.

Draco smirked slightly. "Malfoys never get nervous," he said.

"Stuff it," Harry said playfully. "I'm nervous. We're finally graduating, I didn't think I would make it this far for a very long time. I thought surely my life would end when I faced off against Voldemort for the last time. And it would have been, if it wasn't for you," Harry said, tenderly taking Draco's head in his hands. "I can never express my thanks for saving my life last summer. I never would have realized the depth of my love for you if you hadn't."

Draco smiled at his lover, his heart shining in his eyes which were usually so hard to read. "Trust me Harry, if you had died that day, I would have followed you not long after. There is no way that I could live without you. You are my everything."

_Like the sound of silence calling, _

_I hear your voice and suddenly_

_I'm falling, lost in a dream._

_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting, _

_You say those words and my heart stops beating._

_I wonder what it means._

_What could it be that comes over me?_

_At times I can't move._

_At times I can hardly breathe._

Draco and Harry looked up at the sound of the most beautiful voice on the planet, Josh Groban, began playing in the room. They laughed a little. "Remind me to kill the twins the next time I see them, ok?" Draco said.

"Sure thing," Harry said. "But until we have to go down, wanna dance?" Draco smiled and he took Harry into his arms and they began swaying to the heavenly tune.

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive_

"That's true you know," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "When you're around, there's no one else around as far as I'm concerned." Harry smiled sweetly and he put his head on the slightly taller boy's shoulder.

_You're the one I've always thought of._

_I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love._

_You're where I belong._

_And when you're with me if I close my eyes,_

_There are times I swear I feel like I can fly_

_For a moment in time._

_Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,_

_And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words._

They continued to dance until the last few strains of the song played…

_When you say you love me._

_When you say you love me._

_Do you know how I love you?_

One the song was over, the two smoothed their robes and they headed down to the Head common room. When they got there they found Hermione pacing about, muttering her speech under her breath. Harry stepped up next to Ron and he leaned over to whisper in the redhead's ear. "She still worried about her speech?" he asked. Ron nodded, rolling his eyes. Draco sat down in the nearest chair, pulling Harry down into his lap. "Might want to sit down Ron, she'll be there a while," he commented.

Hermione stopped in her tracks to glare at Harry before resuming her pacing. The three boys watched her in amusement until it was time for them to go down to the Great Hall for the leaving feast. Once they were there, they looked around at their fellow 7th years as well as the rest of the school. Harry felt his heart heavy in his chest as he saw those the empty spots where those that had died should have been sitting. Hagrid…Nott…Padma…Pavariti…Lavender…Hannah…

Dumbledore stood up and the hall quieted immediately. _I love being able to do that_, he thought. "First of all, I would like to thank this year's 7th years for the exceptional showing they have given this school in the past 7 years." The old man surveyed the students once more. "You have made us all proud," he said. He took his goblet and he held it up like he had done at the end of their fourth year. "To those that should have been here and are unable to be." Everyone in the hall repeated his action. Once the students were sitting, Dumbledore looked out over the students. "Let the feast, begin."

The food appeared. Soon the sounds of silverware scraping against plates filled the air. The students made idle chatter, most of them hoping for the feast to be over soon. Soon enough, the desserts appeared and were quickly demolished. Once the plates were clean again, the younger students were sent back to their dorms, and the 7th year students were urged to the front of the Great Hall.

Parents and family members were let into the hall and asked to sit in the seats behind the students. Once they were all situated, the students were asked to sing the school song. They grit their teeth and bore with it until it was over and they could sit down.

Dumbledore stood up once more. "Welcome parents and family. We are honored to present to you the graduating class of 1997. First up is a speech presented by our Head Girl, Hermione Granger."

Hermione walked up to the podium that faced the students and their guests and she took a deep breath. "Welcome friends and family. You have come here today to witness our ascension from underage wizards to fully trained wizards and see our first steps into the adult world. My fellow classmates, congratulations. You made it past all of the obstacles to this moment. We have survived psycho imposter teachers, possessed teachers, an inquisitor from the ministry, and an attack on the school. We have survived more than most people will ever go through in their lives. And I say that is the true accomplishment, not that we passed our classes, or got any N.E.W.T.s, but that we survived. And that, for me, makes this a happy day." With that Hermione stepped down from the podium and walked back to her seat. The applause was deafening.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the podium once the applause died down. "Normally this would be the point where the Head Boy would come up and give his speech, but Draco Malfoy has requested something a little different this year," she said. Everyone but Dudley and Harry looked at Draco in surprise. "He has asked that Harry Potter speak in his place."

Harry got up from his chair and he walked to the podium. The crowd exploded with cheers and whistles for the Savior of the Wizarding World. "Welcome," he greeted the select few that were in attendance. "I regret that we were not able to inform you of my speaking before this, but as we all know, if we had, then the ceremony would be flooded with reporters from around the world. So we kept it as a nice surprise. So, we're here. Finally." A few laughs broke out in the crowd. "Throughout these seven years I have had my share of adventures, many ups and more downs. I'm sure that you've all heard about them through some paper or other." More laughter.

"But what you do not know is what made me the person I am today." Harry's friends exchanged looks. They hadn't heard about this part. "As you all know, my parents were killed on October 31st, 1981 by the madman known as Lord Voldemort." Most of the audience flinched. "Though my mother's love, I survived. If it hadn't been for the betrayal of my parents through their supposed friend Peter Pettigrew, I would have lived with my beloved godfather," Harry smiled at Sirius through the crowd. "However that was not to be." Sirius winced.

"He spent twelve years in Azkaban prison for a crime he did not commit, and when he found out that I was in danger, he broke out of the horrid prison and came to rescue me. And he did, he exposed Peter for the traitor that he was and through a mistake, Peter escaped. Sirius had to go back on the run, and thankfully he was cleared and is able to be here with me today." Sirius beamed at Harry, ecstatic that he was able to see his godson graduate.

"But what no one but those closest to me know is how I was raised. I was raised by my mother's sister and her husband. Though both were squibs, they treated me like I was beneath them. I know now that it was _because_ they were squibs that they treated me like that. They resented the fact that I had magic and they didn't."

It was at that moment that Vernon and Petunia Dursley happened to arrive. Their portkey had taken them to Hogsmeade and it took them a while to walk up to the school. They walked in the open entrance hall doors and they heard their nephew speaking.

"My aunt and uncle kept me in a cupboard and they treated me like a house elf. Though anyone would learn to hate them, I can't help but love them even though they treated me like crap. They were my family. But now I have a family that loves me and the treat me like I'm worth something. Sirius and his partner Lucius have taken on the task of being my parents along with both Professor Lupin-Snape's. The Weasley family will always be like my second family and my cousin Dudley has finally been allowed to be the brother that he should have been all our lives. And then there's Draco, my Draco," Harry said, sending his boyfriend a loving smile. "Though he started out as an enemy, he has become so much more. My rock, my support. He is my love and I don't think I could survive without him. Draco…will you marry me?" he asked, enjoying the shocked looks on the faces of everyone present. As his eyes swept across the room, he noticed two figures that shouldn't have been there. He hadn't invited them, but he was happy in a way that they got to see him on this day. He nodded to them.

When their nephew acknowledged their presence, Vernon and Petunia nodded back. They called a house elf to them and they handed the elf a note for their nephew. After that, they took one last look at their son with his boyfriend-Marge had informed them of that fact after they called her about the invitation- and they walked out of the school.

Harry watched the two walk away until he noticed that Draco was standing next to him by the podium. "Will you Drac? Will you make me the happiest wizard in the world?" Draco didn't have to answer, the tears running down his face and the smile on his face answered for him.

"Yes, yes, oh Merlin yes," Draco said, throwing his arms around Harry's neck.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said, "However, could you sit down so we could continue?" she asked gently. Harry nodded and he steered his lover to their seats, with Draco clinging to him all the way.

Dumbledore stood up once more. "Well it seems we have more to celebrate than just the graduation of these fine students. Congratulations," he said, looking at Draco and Harry, whom Draco had just slipped his Malfoy signet ring onto his finger. "Now that the speeches are over, it's time for these fine young men and women to receive their diplomas. If the first row will line up, we will begin shortly."

The first row, which consisted of the Head Boy and Girl, and the top ten in the class, stood in the line, silently looking at the teachers. Dumbledore turned to face the students after a minute. "When we call out your name, please step up here and you will receive your diploma. Once you have received it, please continue shaking hands down the line until you reach the end. Then you may return to your seat. After your row has finished and reached the seats, you may sit down. We will now begin," he said, stepping back a half step as McGonagall stepped foreword.

"Hermione Granger," she called the Head Girl, who quickly stepped up to receive her diploma. Once Hermione had passed her, McGonagall called out the next name. "Draco Malfoy." Draco reluctantly let go of Harry's hand and walked up the steps to receive the diploma he had worked hard for. Once again, as soon as the student had passed her, she called out the next name. "Harry Potter." Harry quietly walked up the stairs and instead of the traditional hand shake; he gave each and every teacher a hug and a warm thank-you for everything they had done for him. And yes, every teacher means he also gave a hug to Trelawney. Dudley and Neville followed next, then the rest of the top ten. Once the first row had sat down, they were content to cheer for their friends as they made the last step to graduating.

Once the entire year had walked across the stage and got their diplomas, Dumbledore walked to his podium once more. "Before I release you into the real world, I just wanted to say that in your seven years you have given this old castle more than any other group of students since Hogwarts' founding. More love," he said looking at the two married couples and the several engaged couples. "More rivalry," he said, looking at the students that had occupied both Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. "More intelligence," he said, looking at Draco and Hermione. "And finally, you saved her from becoming a school for the dark. And we," he said, indicating the teachers and the ghosts of the founders who had just appeared, "cannot thank you more. So go out, go out into the world and become who you were meant to be. Go out, and make us even more proud." Dumbledore had to stop and wipe away a tear. "I now pronounce that you are graduated students and are finally, adults in the wizarding community. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the graduating class of 1998."

Cheers erupted from the family section of the Great Hall. The former students were milling around hugging their friends.

"Hey Harry, can I take a picture of you and Draco?" Colin Creevy asked,

Harry groaned. "Well Colin-"

"Don't worry Harry, any pictures he takes are the property of the Malfoy family, right Colin?" Lucius asked, looking at Colin.

Colin nodded. "Yes, ever since Mr. Malfoy has hired me as the family photographer, all the pictures I take of you or your friends are the property of the Malfoy family. So can I?" he asked eagerly. Harry and Draco nodded and they posed with their arms around each other for the camera. One blinding flash later, and the picture was done. Colin then went to bug the other graduates, leaving the Malfoy family alone.

The small family hung around for about an hour before they decided to leave. They said good-bye to their friends and promised to write to those that weren't as close to them. Draco collected Dudley and Neville as the small family was leaving.

The two Malfoys and the two soon-to-be Malfoys climbed into the family car along with Dudley and Neville as they were taken back to Malfoy Manor to start their new lives as adults in the Wizarding World.

3rd A/N: Sorry it took so long, my muses decided to take a long vacation. But it's finally here. The next chapter is the last one. So I should finish this before the New Year. \crosses fingers\


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. All I own is a brand spanking new Mummy Trilogy set. But no Harry Potter and Co.

A/N//Wipes brow/ It's finally done after over a year of working on it//Throws a party/ Thank you to everyone that has stuck around with this over the year and my major writers blocks.

Summary: Draco watches over a sleeping Harry, remembering the day of Lord Voldemort's defeat. "You never knew the Dragon had a heart, did you?"

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13 or K+ as it's now listed

2nd A/N: _Italics_ mean thoughts. /…/ means actions in the A/Ns.

Dedication: I dedicate this to the one person that has always read my chapters even though she's terrified and scarred for life by this story: my best friend Always Hopeful. Read her stories, she's awesome. /wink/

**Epilogue**

August 14th would not be remembered for anything special in the Wizarding world, but for the newly wed Black and Malfoy families, it was the day that both returned from their honeymoons.

They stayed at their respective homes just long enough to pack their bags with fresh clothes before going to meet their family at the Department of Mysteries. Severus and Remus were there with little Tala, a vivacious almost seven month old. Dudley and Neville were also there, Dudley ready to start the Auror program in September and Neville going to the prestigious Herbology school also in September.

"Ready everyone?" Sirius asked, looking at the others. His family nodded and he very quietly walked through the veil along with Lucius.

"Welcome back Sirius," Archon said, looking at the black haired wizard fondly. "And who's this?" he asked, noticing several others emerging from the portal.

"This is my husband, Lucius Malfoy-Black," Sirius said, hugging Lucius to his side. "This is my godson/step-son-in-law Harry Potter-Malfoy and his husband Draco Potter-Malfoy. This is Harry's cousin Dudley Evans and his boyfriend Neville Longbottom. And this is my best mate, Remus Lupin-Snape, his husband Severus Lupin-Snape, and little Tala Lupin-Snape."

Archon nodded and he looked at the four couples before him. "Congratulations," he said looking between Sirius and Harry. "May your children grow to be half as great as their parents."

"How did you know?" Harry gasped.

"He's a god Harry, he knows these things," Severus said, standing in awe of the ancient god. After a moment he thought of what the god had revealed. "Wait a minute? Both Harry _and_ Black are pregnant? Man, the Malfoy's have some pretty strong seed," he muttered. The others all broke into laughter.

Archon smiled at them all. "My friends, welcome to Atlantis," he said, moving his arm as if he was pulling back a curtain. Those that hadn't been there before gasped. Atlantis was the most beautiful place on earth.

It soon became a tradition to take their vacations in Atlantis, and as young Tala Lupin-Snape, James Malfoy-Black and Serena Potter-Malfoy, started school, at least one month from their summer vacation was spent in the paradise.

And as they say, all's well that ends well.

FIN


End file.
